Naruto's a hostess
by Chronos guardian
Summary: Naruto and rest of rookie 9 have to take on a mission of guarding naruto when he has to play the part of a hostess. They soon learn not everything is what it seems to be. See naruto without the mask.
1. Prologue

Naruto's a hostess

Okay I fancy naruto's sexy justu form not better than his real form just fancy it. In this story naruto has a mission from tsunade to be the hostess of an inn that allows everyone to come, including missing Nins. The whole rookie nine will be in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto though I wish I did

".." means someone is talking

Prologue

Naruto was rudely awakened in the morning by an abu member "Naruto Uzamaki, Tsunande is calling for you about a mission".

Naruto quickly got dressed and headed to the hokage's tower.

Busting into the hokage's office "you got a mission for me baa-san"

Letting the baa-san slide Tsunande took a serious facial expression "Naruto I'm here by assigning you the mission of being a hostess to the new inn on the west side of konoha, this is an A rank mission and the whole rookie nine will be your bodyguards".

"NANI! Why do they all have to come" Naruto was shocked, sure konoha wasn't getting attacked any time soon but for her to give him the whole rookie nine something must have been up. Naruto forgot that in order to be a hostess you have to be a girl.

"gaki what part of this inn will be open to all do you not understand, it means missing nin will be coming there too and since you're supposed to be a girl you can't fight".

"Whhaatt! So are you telling me I'm supposed to be in my girl form in front of everyone this is crazy!"

Tsunande shook her head hoping the up coming headache would stop. "listen brat this is an information gathering mission best suited for a girl, I can't let a girl do it what if a ninja got out of hand, and you're the only boy who knows how to turn himself into a girl, so deal with it" Tsunande knew he didn't like being in his girl form in front of others for long because while men can hide what they feel female hormones don't let girls do so.

"Baa-san I'm glad you finally gave me an A rank mission but you know I can't keep my mask up in my girl form" Naruto looked serious when he said this and Tsunande only sighed. She'd known Naruto always had a mask on making others think he was happy and stupid. The mask was an invention to keep others from seeing his pain.

After seeing Tsunande's painful expression Naruto agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: mission starts now

Hi guys I'm finally updating this is where the mission begins. I'll to keep away from the run on sentences. Naruto and Hinata are going to get closer in this fic okay. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto woke up early knowing that the last person that shows up to a meeting is usually stared at, lets just say he didn't want that.

Naruto never really liked the whole attention thing, he only played the pranks to get back at people that were mean to him and because the laughs helped ease the pain.

He didn't wear the ugly orange jumpsuit because he wanted to, it was the only thing the shop keeper would give him. The real Naruto was badly hurt from the mean things said to him and at age 5 after an assination attempt he finally got to talk to **kyuubi**. His apartment wasn't a mess like everyone expected it to be, no it was quite clean.

Tsunande had given him money to go shopping for girl clothes earlier. Buying the clothes was as shikamoru would say troublesome. Since age 6, Naruto was a master of the **henge jutsu **because to get food without being kicked out he needed to be another person. No one would sell to the demon brat.

He's so good at it he made his infamous **sexy jutsu**.

He turned himself into an average looking boy with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a plain brown robe. The shop keeper smiled at him as he walked through "Welcome how may I help you sir".

**"**I'd like some girl clothes, you see my girlfriend is a kunoichi and I'd like to buy her a new wardrobe**"** Said Naruto with a fake smile on his face.

**"**Sure right this way**".** (I won't tell you about the outfits I'll just describe them when he wears them .)

With the task of buying the clothes done he was headed to the gate to meet up with his team. When he got there he only saw Neji and Hinata.

**"**Hi guys didn't think anyone would come this early**"** shouted Naruto; his idiot act had begun again. Neji held his ears thinking they may be bleeding now and Hinata like always was blushing. They waited for 2 more hours for everyone to gather with Naruto trying to strike up a conversation with Hinata. Naruto had always liked Hinata he just didn't think she would go out with the demon brat, would anyone for that matter. (Sadly he's mistaken she's head over heels for him vv.)

When the whole rookie 9 was there excluding Sasuke the mission began.

**"**Naruto do you know the details of our mission" asked Sakura, Naruto didn't like her in fact he detested her but used her as a fake love object. Sakura was a little bit nervous after seeing the whole team that would be going. Naruto decided before he began explaining the mission he should change **" sexy jutsu**". (These were the reactions that followed)

Neji turned away with a blush, Hinata was as red as a tomato, Shino just stood there the jacket was covering his blush, Sakura was pissed, Lee fainted of a nose bleed, Kiba howled, and everyone else stood in silence.

Luckily for them, Naruto in his girl form had on a red tank top and red shorts.

**"** NARUTO! Why are you using that perverted jutsu?**"** Yelled Sakura getting ready to punch him, but to all's amassment he caught the punch without flinching.

**"**Sakura please stop trying to hit me, I'm only trying to explain the mission**"** Said Naruto in a calm tone, again another shocking event.

**"**For this mission I have to be a Hostess of a new Inn with you guys as my guards**".**

**"**Why not ask the girl nins of the village to do this then**" **asked Ino with a questioning look.

**"**Because this Inn will be opened to all including missing nins**"** chirped Naruto trying to put his mask back on only to have it fall with the next question.

**"**So why would they give this mission to you, you failed all stealth missions**"** said Sakura in a mocking tone, pissing off Hinata. Naruto saw this and gave her his real smile, a beautiful smile that would make any fan girl cry.

He turned back to Sakura **"** let's get back to the mission then.**"** He had ended the conversation. Truth be told the only reason he failed those stealth missions was because he didn't want to destroy his mask, Naruto was naturally good at stealth thanks to the mobs that always chased him as a child. They leaped from tree to tree headed towards the Inn everyone sensing something was different with Naruto. Sakura was too busy bitching in her head about Naruto brushing her off like he did.


	3. Chapter 3:Cooking with Naruto!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When they get to the Inn Naruto told the two anbu members in front of it to leave. The Inn was as large as a mansion. (You guys can imagine the details, like I said this is my first fanfic).once inside, Naruto started trashing through his book bag looking for something. The other were wondering what he was searching for.

"Narr-uuu-to what are you searching for" Hinata voiced out their thoughts.

"Found it "exclaimed Naruto holding up a light blue kimono with a sakura blossom design on it. He ran into a room to change.

"Why do you think he got this mission" asked Sakura.

"Tsunande choose him so deal with it, or are you jealous he got it and you didn't." Ino was too busy looking at the beauty of the Inn to care about her answer.

"Tsunande said Naruto needed a vacation and that I did too" said Lee.

"Doesn't explain why all of us are needed and why is this Inn named Naru." Neji spoke his mind out loud.

"That's because you guys will not only be guarding me, but helping me run this place as well." Naruto had been standing in the hallway for quite some time but no one had sensed his chakra. Naru was now wearing the light blue kimono in the light showing of her curves. She had a fragile looking body and was well endowed for her age. Her skin was still tanned and smooth. A beautiful enchantress with long blond hair reaching to her waist and her sky blue eyes were so deep. The boys stared in awe at the goddess before them. The girls were embarrassed because they felt their short comings.

"As for the name of the inn, it's the name of my disguise".

"_If I didn't know Naru was Naruto, I would date her_" thought Kiba, the other boys couldn't help but feel the same.

Naru clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Looking at me is all fun and well, but we have to start opening soon. Hinata help me in the kitchen to get dinner ready for the guests".

Hinata was excited not only was she going to be by her love, she would be cooking with him.

"Here are your uniforms guys, feel free to customize them. The rest of you pick a job from this clip board" she tossed a clipboard at Neji.

Everyone but Shikamoru and Hinata were surprised, one because he was smart enough to know Naruto had been holding back all those years. Hinata wasn't surprised because she followed him and knew of his strength.

The "dead last" had just given orders and a flawless form of business. Naru took Hinata's hand and led her into the large Kitchen.

"Naaa-rr-uut-o what are going to be cooking" Hinata's stammering problem hadn't stopped yet.

Naru looked in the cabinets and turned to her with a mischievous grin on her face.

OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN

"I want to be waitress" yelled Sakura, she and Ino were in a fight about who got the role of waitress.

"It says we need two so you both can do" said shikamoru _"How did Naruto ever get used to her constant yelling when they were on the same team."_

"Okay so that leaves cash register, doorman, bar tender …".

".. Wait bar tender who knew we had a bar sweet" shouted Kiba overjoyed to know he could get his first chance at drinking now. _I'd better take the job before any one else does_ "since I'm good with talking to people I think I'll take bar tender" said Kiba trying to put on a serious face but failing.

_Yeah right he just wants to drink when we're not looking _Neji was scowling, he had wanted to get that job so he wouldn't have to really deal with the customers.

"Okay Kiba you can have that job, just don't drink the goods." _Men ordering around you guys is a drag I'd rather be looking at clouds_ Shikamoru was bored beyond belief.

"That leaves doorman, one more waitress, and the cleaning person" Shika was thinking of what they would eat now placing his body on autopilot.

"Wait what about cash register?" asked a confused Ino.

"I took that job" shika.

"Then since I'm the only girl left I'll take the last waitress position" said TenTen.

"I'll be the doorman" agreed Shino.

"I'll be the cleaning person so don't leave a mess" said a grumpy Chouji.

"I'll be a waiter and yes I know that was an options but I don't like any of the other jobs" Neji in defeat.

"I'll take bouncer" said Lee.

Everyone took to their job it was obvious Hinata would be Naru's personal assistant. _"Most were wondering if Naru could cook, and if he knew how to play hostess."_

IN THE KITCHEN

"**Kit what are you going to be cooking?" asked Kyuubi.** "_Good morning to you to Kyuu-chan"_ was all the reply Naru gave her. (A/N yeah Kyuubi is a girl in this one).

Naru grabbed a black apron "Hinata-chan what your're about to see stays between us okay".

Hinata nodded still was quite over the thought of cooking with her love. "Good now let get started, we're cooking a sushi dinner for about thirty people at least".

"But Naaa-rr-uu-to-kun whhooo wouuld the exx-ttra pee-oo-ple be?" asked a shocked Hinata.

"_Oi kyuubi should I tell her I can sense a lot of ninja coming here?"_ "**Why don't you let her in she seem to like you too, if you haven't noticed" **_that's beside the point… wait she likes me._ Naruto was blushing now, "**yes she likes you and has for a long time, so good luck kit" **with that Kyuubi went to sleep.

Hinata had been staring at Naru for 5 minutes and was beginning to worry about him/her. "NN-aaa-rr-t-o-kun are you okay" snapping out of her mind Naru nodded.

"Hey Hinata-chan I want to tell you something after we're done cooking okay".

Hinata was shocked and happy her Naruto wanted to talk to her.

They began cooking and Naru turned out to be a good cook.

"Naaa-rr-uu-to-kun hh-oo-ww dd-id yyou get ggoodd aat ccoookking" asked Hinata, she wanted to know more about him.

Naru was pleased that Hinata had gotten enough courage to start a conversation so he was willing to give the answer.

Hinata saw Naru walk up to the door, she was saddened she thought she didn't want to answer her question.

Naru went to put a **privacy Jutsu** on the door, though He was okay with Hinata knowing the truth it didn't mean he wasn't careful. A purple light glowed around the room them dyed down, "Okay Hinata-chan now I can tell you" she chirped.

Hinata was surprised she thought she had left because of her rude question (she was to busy berating herself in her mind to notice the purple light).

"Okay here it is you know how the villagers treated me right. Well thanks to that I can't buy or eat at any other food stores expect Ichiraku's, so I pretty much learned the henge Jutsu at a young age. I had no one to make meals for me and needed a job to pay for my apartment and other things so I became a chef. Of course the manager only knows Naru with black and brown eyes. I like cooking and getting compliments so keep this a secret okay". Naru's eyes looked dead when she said all this but there was a speck of hope at the ending part, Hinata was sad she couldn't do any thing for him.

Naru just smiled and said it was nothing. **"Sorry kit, I didn't mean to screw up your life" Kyuubi felt sad and guilty.** _"It's alright Kyuu-chan you didn't mean any harm you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time" _Naruto never liked Kyuubi felling bad for him/her and always tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault.

They began cooking with Naru instructing Hinata on some things, they fun chat along the way and Hinata was truly happy then and didn't want the moment to end.

* * *

Sorry guys it took so long to update. I'm going to start making the chapters longer so it'll take more time but know each week sometime in it, there'll be something new. Don't you just love the Naruto and Hinata couple. In the next chapter confessions run wild. 


	4. Chapter 4: hinata's feelings

Chapter 3: Hinata's heart

* * *

An hour later when they had everything set up they decided to wait for the customers. The kitchen door opened "hey guys we're done but don't go in there, we'll eat dinner when the customers come" said Naru in a playful but stern voice.

Hinata was blushing at his/her playful antics.

"_So they're coming, Kyu they're chakra doesn't seem bad_". "**Kit I don't think their bad Nins either but keep your guard up"** and then kyu went back to sleep.

Naru didn't want to tell anyone that the five customers were coming because then she'd have to explain how she could sense them and they couldn't. She still wanted her idiot mask on for a little while longer.

Five Nins came through the door, they looked wary.

Naru stepped up before they could say any thing "Welcome to my inn".

The tallest of the five looked at her, a little bit of red tints showing on his checks. "I heard this inn took missing Nins too is that true?" asked the man.

He had broad shoulders, a handsome face with a well shaped body. His eyes were what Naru was drawn to; they told no lies with a hint of sadness behind them.

"Yes that is true what Village are you from" asked Naru curious about why he was a missing Nin, he' chakra held no hints of danger.

"We don't have to tell you that" spat another. This one was young, handsome as well with a lean body shape instead of broad. His eyes held rage and was asking for blood.

"He's right we don't have to tell you, how are we to know won't tell them so they can come and kill us" screamed the girl. She held a fiery spirit and was adorable but unlike the boy her eyes looked kind.

"Like I said my inn holds missing Nins I will not give out your position and I'll even try to help as best I can to protect you" Naru tried to assure them. The other two on the team were children; you could tell they were genin.

Naru turned to Hinata "Hinata please get the kids some water they look thirsty".

Turning back to the tall man"you don't have to tell me until you think you can trust me" huffed Naru acting playful to lighten the mood for the genin, they looked tired.

"Thank you" was all the taller man said.

"Well since you'll be staying here can I at least get your names" asked Naru.

"My name is Kai, these are my students Rai, Ken and Jen" said the taller man.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Naru. These are my guards I hired from Konoha Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Shikamoru, TenTen, Kiba, Chouji and Ino".

"Hi, I'm Ino nice to meet you" said Ino in her fangirl voice.

"I am a waitress working here along with job of guarding Naru be sure to call if you need anything" said Sakura with the same polite smile she would never show Naruto.

When Naru saw this in the back of her mind she and Kyuubi rolled their eyes. Hinata did the same, _the girl had gotten better in medicine but was still a slut._

"Same here" chirped TenTen, she was more tolerable and mature. Naru respected TenTen and knew she liked Neji.

When everyone was done with introductions Naru showed them their rooms. "These are your rooms, unpack and meet us in the dinning table for dinner okay".

_Naruto you're so strong even when all that happened to you by the village you still wish to protect them_, Hinata's respect for the Village had lessened considerably not like there was much to begin with. These thoughts brought up a very sad memory for Hinata; it was also the memory of when she first met Naruto.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hinata you are weak even Hanabi can do perform better than you" she had failed again in her practice.

She didn't like fighting and in truth to her the jyuuken style was too stiff. She had a more flexible body and liked to dance. The hyugas were too proud of their style so they said there could be no changes to it.

"If this keeps up I'll have Hanabi be heir, now leave there's nothing I can teach to someone who is useless" Hinata was on the verge of tears, her own father had just called her useless.

She was just five and already they were comparing her to her little sister. She walked out of the house and was headed where ever her feet would take her.

They took her to a part deep in the forest were there was a clearing with a small garden. The flowers were beautiful and exotic. _Who could have planted them here _almost as if to answer her question a boy with blond spiked hair came walking by.

He was crying, Hinata thought it would be rude to crowd his space so she hid behind a tree. "Why do they keep treating me like this I didn't do anything wrong. Why won't they love me kyu".

Hinata thought he had named the flowers and was talking to them (she still didn't know about the fox).

The boy had the saddest blue eyes; they could draw you in if you looked long enough. His voice held so much pain it hurt her deep in her heart, she wanted to comfort the boy but was still too worried to do it.

"Hey flower you guys are smart you don't judge you just grow to listen to others. Oji-san said that I could tell you a thousand things and you would tell no one. I like you guys; you're my only comfort apart from kyu".

Hinata was going to back up when she snapped a twig, _oh no._ "Who's there?" asked a startled Naruto.

If it was one of the Villagers he was ready to run. He was in a running stance when a girl with short purple hair walked out into sight. She eyes that looked like pearls and a cute face. She was wearing a dark blue kimono that reached her knees. She looked like an adorable little angel to him.

_Think Hinata he's staring at you give him an answer_, she was still berating herself for her clumsiness. "Um my name is Hinata, I was just walking by and saw this beautiful garden and was wondering whose it was".

"_Kyu she doesn't look mean and she seems sad just like me should I talk to her"__** "go ahead kit this one doesn't want to hurt you".**_

"Hi my name is Naruto" he smiled at her. His smile was wonderful to Hinata it held kindness which not many people showed to her. "Would you like to talk to the flowers with me?" he offered.

Hinata was on the verge of tears again only this time they were happy tears, he had talked to her without berating her or judging her. "ss-uu-re" (the birth of her stammering problem) she was happy for once in a long time she was happy.

They stayed there that whole day, they talking to the flower passing on secrets and Hinata told him of her life skipping some things that were too painful. Then she had to leave, she was kidnapped that day and when returned wasn't allowed to go out again. She was sad now she couldn't meet her new friend any more. _I hope doesn't hate me after this, _was all she could think as she cried herself to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_That's right that's when I started looking out for him, following him when he was in sight. I truly miss those times but now its better he's told me his story now just like I told mine. I'll try my best to make things work this time._ It was then Hinata felt something poking her, looking up she saw Naru.

Smiling Naru said "hey let bring out dinner for everyone now okay".

Hinata just nodded her head; she had resolved that she would get stronger for him. She would make her own style of fighting that suited her and she would protect him.

_I wonder what she was thinking of she looked so sad_, Naru had been looking at Hinata for quite sometime now. His heart hurt that her cute face had such a pained look on it.

"**Don't worry kit she'll be okay"** "_Kyu could you teach me to be stronger for her, I don't like her looking sad I want her to be happy". "__**Of course I'll help**__"_ Kyuubi was happy Naruto was going to tell Hinata his feeling because she could tell Hinata loved him.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update my computer was screwed up for two days and I couldn't do any thing. Please review, I hope you like the hinataxnaruto relationship growing. There'll be action in the next one very little though. Like I said this is my first story. 


	5. Chapter 5: the guest arrive

Chapter 4: the guest arrive

* * *

Later that afternoon

"Hi guys it's time for dinner get down stairs" yelled Naru, everyone fell over comically.

_It looks like he's back to loud _was all they could say.

"Hina-chan can you help me bring out the food" "sure NN-aaru" even if he was in his girl form Naruto was still Naruto to her. They both went through the kitchen doors while everyone else took their place at the dinning table.

_Wonder what they cooked _shikamoru was too tired and just laid back in the chair. Naru and Hinata brought out the food, it looked delicious.

Just then there was a knock at the door, it took even Naru by surprise. Naru was intrigued this person must be really strong to mask their chakra like that, she went to the door and a surprise was an understatement for what she felt.

"Ww-elcome to my inn Itachi-kun" everyone was on edge Itachi was here, murderer of the uchiha clan.

"Well since you know my reputation, are you still willing to let me you're your inn ms. Naru" Kisame was trying to object but Itachi stepped on his foot shutting him up.

"Well Itachi-kun as I said my inn is open to all just don't cause an upset and try to hide your trail" said Naru trying very hard to look professional when inside his mind was running a marathon _what am I going to do_ being thought over and over again. "**Kit calm down he didn't blow your cover so maybe just this once he doesn't want to capture you**" "_alright kyu I hope you're right_" Naru opened the door wide letting in Itachi and Kisame.

"Well for as long as you're going to stay here keep a low profile Kay" said Naru trying to be playful. Itachi only smirked, Kisame scowled and everyone stood amazed at how she handled it.

"Well care to join us for dinner we just started, I'll show you to the rooms later" Naru was about to turn around but got the sudden urge to play around with them a little more "yeah you can take off those cloaks too".

Itachi's eyes held something it hadn't in a long time **amusement**. They did as they were told; turns out Itachi had a well built body, great abs, a lean yet manly look all girls blushed. Kisame wasn't so bad either sure a little blue but a honk to boot.

_And Sasuke said this was the guy he wanted to kill, man he would be doing the world's ladies a disservice_ smirked Naru; Kyu couldn't help but nod in agreement. Now all seated at the table everyone looked at the food, mouths read to eat.

"Hinata you cook really good, it looks great" exclaimed Sakura. After seeing Naru's hurt face Rai stepped in "Naru and Hinata your cooking's great thanks for the meal". _What Naruto helped no way the dead-last can't cook __**"hell yeah" said inner sakura, **_Sakura was shocked. The food was delicious when everyone was done it was time for bed.

Everyone else had gone to sleep Naru went to the window side to look at the moon (a trait she got from kyuubi). _Hey kyuubi I told her I would tell her something by the end of today didn't I. What am I going to tell her and am I ready to tell her. _Naru was nervous, she could sense Hinata's chakra by the pillar beside her; He could always sense her when she stalked him home during the academy days. "**Its okay kit, she'll accept you don't worry, I can only sense love from her aura don't worry" **Kyuubi knew Hinata really deserved Naruto and that one could help heal the other.

Getting the encouragement he needed Naru walked up to Hinata. _Naru so beautiful in the moon rays, would I look that good in Naruto's eyes. Maybe I'm not good enough for him ._Hinata's doubts were coming back to hunt her._ He's coming this way, can he see me oh no this so embarrassing_ Hinata getting nervous with each step Naru took.

Naru calmly walked to where Hinata was hiding "Hinata-chan it's about time I told you something" Hinata looked up to see Naru smiling at her. _God that smile is beautiful _"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan hello are you listening" snapping back to reality, Hinata blushed as bad as a tomato.

_She's cute like that … damn Jiraiya making me into a pervert too _Naru was blushing as well. Naruto undid the sexy Jutsu followed by a privacy jutsu.

"Now lets begin I feel better saying this in my real form. You know the old story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune well it was a lie. Turns out the fourth hokage couldn't kill Kyuubi so he did the next best thing; he sealed her in a new born child. I was that child Hinata-chan". Hinata was speechless; her Naruto was the jailor of one of the most powerful bijus. Naruto was getting nervous Hinata's silence was scaring him. "Well Hinata do you hate me like everyone else" Hinata was startled "how could I ever hate you Naruto, I love you".

Good thing the privacy jutsu was up Hinata practically yelled that out. Naruto couldn't keep from chuckling, soon they were both laughing. The whole situation was warm now "Well Hina-chan I love too, for a long time at that" Hinata felt like doing back flips _Naruto likes me! Naruto likes me!_ She was glad she took the mission and so was Naruto. "oh and it turns out Kyuubi isn't as mean as people say, on my 5th birthday after a mob had beaten me close to death I got to talk with her. She was kind, even beautiful, and she comforted me and told me it would be okay. Since then we talk together through a mental link, she's my real trainer not Kakashi". Naruto said all this with a hint of sadness to it.

Hinata was on the verge of tears her Naruto was almost killed at age 5, now she had no respect for the Village. "Naruto-kun I'll protect you" not thinking of what she was saying she had just blurted out her feelings then proceeded to hug him.

Naruto for once felt something he didn't usually feel only when he was with Tsunande, Iruka, Jiraiya, oji-san and those he considered his precious people. It felt warm and secure; it only made him think how much more he loved Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan and I'll protect you".

They both stayed like that for a couple more minutes. Then it hit Hinata "What about Sakura you always used to say she was your crush" Naruto only smiled at this. "Hinata-chan did I ever tell you I am a good actor, I acted like Sakura was my crush because I didn't want any attention drawn to me and no I never even liked her. She judges people before she even gets to know them, She only cares about Sasuke and forgets everything or everyone else". Hinata thought all this to be true Sakura was very vain in many ways.

Naruto continued "I didn't want people to see how much they hurt me so since age 5 me and Kyuubi decided to make a mask that could take all the hits but still smile. The idiocy mask, it does its job no one can tell when I'm truly hurt unless they're really close to me and know how I really am. When I'm in my sexy Jutsu form the mask gets harder to put up so I rarely use this form for missions".

_It all makes sense now all those times the Villagers gave him hateful looks he just kept on smiling like the smile was painted on. My Naruto was hurting and no one did anything to help him. _Hinata started crying, "Hey its okay Hinata-chan I feel better now that I can tell these things to someone and most of all that I have someone who loves me".

Hinata stopped crying and looked up there was Naruto smiling warmly down at her. "Naruto-kun I'm not good enough for you, I'm too weak to even protect you from all those Villagers".

Naruto wiped of the tears with his thumb "its okay you don't have just be with me and if you really want to grow strong train with me and Kyu".

Hinata just smiled _he's willing to grow stronger with me, mom I've one that I want to protect give me the strength to do so._ "Alright I'll tell you right now the training won't be easy and you'll probably curse me to the deepest pits of hell but I have faith that you are strong Hinata".

"Naruto-kun when do we train we're on a mission?" "Well Hina-chan turns out there's this jutsu Kyu taught me that allows me to create a tear in space and time, where we can be training for what feels like months but in this world are only minutes. It's real cool because in the tear it leads to my mind so you get to meet Kyuubi". "Really I can't wait Naruto-kun" Hinata was nervous would Kyuubi like her. "It's alright Hinata Kyuubi approves of you and thinks you're really strong, you should really be more confident in yourself".

"**Well Kit looks like you've found the perfect mate"**_ yeah kyu looks like._ Kyuubi couldn't wait to start training Hinata; she had already started training Naruto since age 5. She had accepted Hinata a long time ago and was just waiting for them to get together. Now she was thinking about making a mental link between them.

A new relationship has started soon to be a force to be reckoned with in the shinobi world.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it toke me so long to update, I had tests to take. I'll be taking finals soon too, God! I wish the schools would just burn down. I'd rather go to a Shinobi school than a real one. vv 


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden relationships

Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto found himself in Kyuubi's room, no longer was it a sewer. In place of the sewer was an open garden since Kyuubi loves nature as well as Naruto. It was always night time there with a full moon, starlit skies and a pool in the middle of the garden. The flowers that surrounded the room were rare and exotic; they could put a queen's garden to shame. There were white pillars that surrounded the pool. It looked like a place that would hold mystical creatures and it did hold a mystical creature it held kyuubi. Kyuubi sat by the pool with her feet in the water. She was tall, had a great body shape with a bust as large as Tsunande, flowing red hair that reached to her knees, fox like red eyes, small rosy lips, smooth lightly tanned skin tone and had on a red kimono laced with a gold like color, she had her fox ears and nine tails swaying behind her.

Looking up from the pool "**Welcome kit, I want us to talk about your training with Hinata-chan**". There was a small pause, Naruto's eyes held joy.

"**since you guys are running the inn and all I think we'll only spend a month in the jutsu each day making it only 3 minutes each day, is that okay?"**. _I don't see what could be wrong with that _"No kyu-chan nothing's wrong with that"

"**Good now when Hinata-chan comes into your mind I'll make a link between you two. The next thing I'll do is put gravity weights on you because ordinary ones don't cut it. I can a jutsu called shin saiken, which allows your healing factors to be copied into Hinata-chan's body as well. That's all I wanted to tell you really". **

_Whoa I get to have a deeper bond with Hina-chan than anyone else. _

"**Go to sleep kit no training today, but tomorrow the tortu- I mean training starts". **Kyuubi had a sadistic grin, one that made Naruto wary.

When he woke up it was 6 in the morning. He got up did the daily regimen, then activated his **sexy jutsu** and put on a black turtle-neck shirt with short sleeves that showed his stomach a little, on top was a red korset that was hocked to red jeans shorts, a black belt with a nine tailed fox designed belt buckle, black sweatbands on her wrists, showing a black garter stockings underneath the red jean shorts and wearing black boots. (I'll scan the picture in later look on my profile to see the outfit).

Walking down stair she could already tell some of the others were already awake. Her guests were sitting in the living room talking about something. When she turned got there they quickly shut up.

"ohayoogozaimasu (good morning) guys" everyone was looking at her; Kiba was drooling, Neji held a dark blush on his cheek, lee throw a rose at her which she caught, Kai was also blushing, Rai was getting dirty thoughts, Jen saw this and hit him on the head because secretly she had a crush on him, Ken looked away trying to stop a nose bleed. Itachi and Kisame did the most unsightly thing, they whistled.

Naru choose this outfit because it didn't restrict her in a fight, she didn't know it would get these responses. _Thank God Jiraiya isn't here or else he would put me in his book. _

When things got back to normal or normal as they can be with an enchantress in the room, Naru looked around to see what everyone was doing. Sakura oddly enough was doing her job, checking if everything was okay. _Oh how dear that transvestite get all the looks, I'm right here hello! _Sakura was fuming the new guest just said hi to her when she came down but when Naru comes down they went crazy. Now she was taking out her anger by doing her job. (And who said anger can't lead to productivity hahaha ha).

_Naruto is very pretty when he is Naru-chan maybe he should stay like that and then I could date him_ these were Lee's thoughts; he had given up on Sakura after the retrieval mission.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Naruto and the rest of the retrieval team are in the hospital, they had failed to bring Sasuke back because Orochimaru showed up. Sakura ran to the hospital ready to hug her Sasuke, she asked a nurse where the sasuke's room was. "Didn't you hear the fox brat couldn't bring him back and instead showed his shameful face here" said the woman with much venom. Sakura stomped to Naruto's room, "Naruto where is my Sasuke, you promised you'd bring him back, YOU LIAR!" Naruto was shocked yeah he knew she was going to chew him out but liar was unexpected. "Don't talk to me again" she ran out of the hospital. Everyone in the room was shocked here was her other team member and she didn't even care about his health. It was then that Rock Lee decided to give up on her.

END OF FLASHBACK

_

* * *

_ Lee was thinking so much he didn't notice Neji win the card game they were playing. 

_Damn she was hot, huh yes she gave me good luck too, _"Lee I win". Neji noticed the far away look on Lee but didn't push him to tell what he was thinking about. It was now a known thing that Chouji and Ino went out, so naturally they were sitting together cuddling up. Kiba was making good friends with the drinks. (Hey they were old enough to kill at the age; they sure as hell should be allowed to drink right).Shino was outside talking to his bugs about what they found out about the ninjas. TenTen was also outside having target practice, Shikamoru lay on the watching the clouds thinking of a certain four pony-tailed blond (Temari). Itachi and Kisame were just sitting in the corner observing them; they weren't in a rush to get the 9 tails.

Naru noticed instantly something was missing, where was Hina-chan. "Hey Kiba-kun where's Hinata-san?" asked Naru. "Oh I think she's still asleep, want me to go wake her up".

"No that's fine I'll do it, thanks" Naru wouldn't let a chance to see his angel asleep pass so he went straight to her room. The scene he saw was adorable; Hinata was hugging onto her pillow with a small smile on her face.

Hinata was having a good dream that Naruto and her were in a meadow with beautiful flowers. Naruto had confessed his love for her and he then lightly kissed her on the lips but it felt real. Hinata reluctantly opened her eyes to see Naru kissing her lightly on the lips like in the dream. Hinata's face turned beep red, "Naru ohayoogozaimasu" (she is still stuttering but I don't like prolonging the words so I'll tell you when she stops).

"Morning angel, you sleep well?" Hinata was wishing everyday in her life would be like this except Naru would be Naruto.

"Well sunshine I would love to see you sleeping all day but we have an inn to run not to mention our training schedule that starts today". Said a smiling Naru in truth he didn't want to move either.

"Sure I'll be right down" Hinata scrambled to get ready, tripping once or twice before she was finally ready. Naru couldn't help himself so he kissed her on the forehead "I hope all the pain from those falls went away". Hinata was reminded of when her mother did that for her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

A 4 year old Hinata is running through the halls of the hyuga mansion. She was excited today she and her mother were going to sing songs in the garden. She so excited she tripped and hit her head on the floor, she began crying. Hinata's mother was near by so she picked her up and kissed her on the head. "My little Hina-chan does it feel better now?" Her mother was always nice and loving even though she was half hyuga there for treated like an outsider. The hyuga elders didn't like her tainting their precious bloodline and would have killed her if they could.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She was now crying, Naru was distressed did he do something wrong. Doing the only thing that came to mind, he hugged her and started stroking her back trying to calm her; it worked after a while she calmed down.

"Sorry I just remembered that was something my mom would do before she died", Naruto had a sad look in his eyes he could see how hurt she was.

"Then Hina-chan I'll do that each time you fall and get you back up again".** "Well done kit"** kyuubi couldn't help but smile at her kit's show of affection; truly she saw him as a son and was really proud of him.

"Are you guys done?" low and behold there was Shikamoru standing at the door with his usual bored look on, but you could still see the smile forming on his face. Hinata his behind Naru completely embarrassed, Naru with a kind smile said "Shika you are one of the few people I trust don't tell anyone about us yet. I don't want to deal with Neji or Sakura's big condemning mouth right now".

Naru gashed he had just indirectly told Shikamoru he really didn't like Sakura, there goes his mask.

"I guessed as much so it was a mask all along, don't worry I won't tell anyone about your relationship or the true you". Naru smiled a true smile "thanks" was all he said.

"How troublesome" said a certain someone.

"Oh but Shika-kun we know you love us" said Naru with a sly smirk. "Troublesome" with he left. Just then an idea struck Naru, She ran after Shikamoru with such speed she meet him in seconds.

"Hey Shika-kun would you like to do a secret training with me and Hina-chan?" Shikamoru was about to pass the offer up when he remembered Temari's brothers were Gaara and Kankuro.

"Sure" that settled it and so Shikamoru was fated to go through the same torture as Hinata and Naruto.

"Meet us in the kitchen 3 minutes before breakfast and I'll explain the rest". Naru went on to where Itachi and Kisame sat "so you guys going to relax or what?" asked a cheery Naru, everyone looked at her like she was crazy; everyone except Hinata who giggled, Shikamoru who said troublesome and Shino who was laughing on the inside. Since the academy Shino could tell Naruto was always holding back.

* * *

FLASHBACK

In the academy there was a sparring test going on, Iruka put Naruto against Sasuke again to make him look bad.(this was when he was still a ass).

"I'm against the dobe this should be quick" said an arrogant Sasuke.

Shino watched the fight and saw that Naruto was losing but his bugs kept telling him Naruto wasn't even breaking a sweat. Shino was puzzled here was a fight where Naruto looked like he was completely drained and could fall any minute but his bugs said he wasn't even tired. It was then it hit him _it's all an act_, Shino was amazed here was a boy that could conceal his strength and even the teachers didn't know.

After the mock fight ended Naruto sat down by a tree pretending to sleep. Shino comes over to prove his hypothesis, "you could have won". Naruto's eyes were still closed but a faint smile could be seen on his lips. "Thanks for noticing Shino" Shino was taking back, Naruto was so good at acting that even if he tried to slip up people still wouldn't be able to see the true him. He was thanking Shino for noticing. When Naruto opened his eyes they held knowledge that shouldn't be on a boy his age. _What did he have to go through to make him this way and what is he still going through_ was all Shino could think.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Since then they became good friends, Naruto could let down his mask around Shino. That helped Naruto a lot because the stress of holding up the mask was getting to him. On the outside they looked like they didn't know each other but they really were best friends. Shino always looked out for Hinata because Naruto had told him he loved her, Shino was happy to know Hinata loved Naruto as well. He tried to set them up together when ever he could. Shino's bugs would send messages to Naruto and He would reply them with his own letters. They had a mutual understanding that Sasuke was a power hungry bastard and Itachi was misunderstood. Shino thought this because his bugs can tell a bad person from a good one and they said Itachi was good. For Naruto, it was a trait he got from Kyuubi; he could tell when someone was lying. Naruto was also good with masks since he had one of his own so he could easily tell Itachi had one on.

Itachi looked at Naruto and saw his eyes held no hate or accusations and that startled him.

Kisame saw this and knew Naruto didn't blame Itachi for anything, _Does he know the truth or is it because they are so much alike_.

* * *

Sorry guys I'll have to end it here, men school screwed up my schedule. I had to take finals but now there's no schools so I'm all yours. My eyes hurt darn so do my hands.

Chibi Narrator: Sake! I need to relax!

Itachi: yay I'm a good guy in this fic.

Tsunande: poor child her brains been working all day now it's shut down.

Is Sake should be more appreciated.

Chibi Narrator: where my sake!


	7. Chapter 7:Evil sadist that is kyuubi

Chapter 7: Evil sadist that is Kyuubi

* * *

Naru lead everyone to the breakfast table.

"I'll be needing Shikamoru-san and Shino-kun to help us carry the breakfast guys" with that said Naru dragged a lazy Shika into the kitchen, the other two just walked.

* * *

&In the Kitchen&

Naru turns around and does a sound barrier jutsu.

"Okay guys some of you know why you're here others don't" said Naru with a serious face.

"Shino, Shikamoru I'm going to be training with Hinata-chan and I'm asking you guys to join us is that okay?" Shino gives a nod (In shino terms that means yes), "troublesome".

Naruto sweatdrops at this _I'm going to have to find a way to make them start talking more __**"definitely kit"**_.

"Okay since that's settled I'll tell where we will be training. We'll be training in a dimension I make." Shino was stoic as always and Shika was giving the skeptical look.

"Hey don't look at me like that it's true. I have a jutsu called **atama sunpoo** (mind dimension) that allows us to travel into my mind and train for about months. In the real world it'll only be a few minutes".

Shino allowed a gasp to escape his mouth. "Troublesome but amazing" was all Shika had to say. _Their still going to meet Kyu-chan anyway so I'll just have to spill the beams now while they're amazed __**"smooth kit I know they'll understand".**_

"Hey guys there's something I've got to tell you" Hinata knew what was coming next and was ready to defend him if they had shallow minds.

"You know about the kyuubi that attacked some years ago, well Kids to come later weren't told the truth". Naru was now fidgeting with her fingers. She told them the truth of how Orochimaru had been the one to kill Kyuubi's mate&Kits and directed her rage to Konoha.

Shino and Shikamoru were speechless and this made Hinata and Naruto worried. "Troublesome" (you know who).

"So that's why you were always alone, hmm sorry".

Naru let tears of joy fall "Okay its good you guys don't have anything against Kyuu-chan because she'll be our sensei while we're in my mind. We'll be spending three months there and don't worry about bringing anything along I can create all that in my mind".

"Shino-kun, Shikamoru-san thank you for understanding him" said a relived Hinata.

"I take it you guys have accepted your feelings for each other" both Hinata and Naruto blushed at this.

_Shino is way too perceptive for his own good __**"he's going to need that later so I think its okay". **_

"Alright you ready guys lets go we only three minutes to take up in the real world"

_Naruto-kun I promise to do my best_. Hinata

"Here we go guys **atama Sunpoo jutsu"** yelled Naru. A warp appears in the room. "Okay guys lets go Kyuu-chan wants to meet Hina-chan" Naruto removes the henge. He takes hold of Hinata's hand and jumps into the warp. Shino and Shikamoru nervously got in.

* * *

IN NARUTO'S MIND

Naruto woke up in Kyuubi's room, looking around _looks like everything is the same…hmm what feels warm._ Looking down he saw Hinata curled up beside him asleep; Shino and Shikamoru were knocked out.

"**Kit let them wake up on their own they'll need it".** Kyuubi had on some black spandex shorts, red kimono shirt with gold trimmed designs, black metal gauntlets, a red sash belt, with black socks visible over black combat boots. (I'll see if I can draw the picture but don't count on it).

"Hey kyu-chan I like the outfit". Kyuubi blushed, Hinata stirs.

"Hmm where am I?" "Sleep well Hina-chan" Hinata eeped and jumped up. She looked around and saw she was in a moonlit garden _it's beautiful and this is Naruto-kun's mind aw._ Looking to where the voice came from she saw Naruto standing beside a gorgeous woman. She was about to ask Naruto who the lady was but was distracted when Shino and Shikamoru Stirred.

"How troublesome my head feels like I was hit by a pan" complained Shikamoru. Shino nodded his head in agreement. _Although I wouldn't say a pan _thought Shino.

"Hey guys you all awake?" not waiting for the answer he continued "this hot lady beside me is Kyuu-chan".

"**Oh thanks kit, now Hina-chan come over here let me have a good look at you**". Hinata nervously moved up towards the woman "hello Kyuubi-sama". Kyuubi smiled "**no needs for formalities kit just call me Kyu-chan**".

Hinata smiled at this, Shino and Shikamoru were still stunned. This hot chick was the great Kyuubi no kitsune that killed over hundreds of shinobi.

"Err Naruto is that really Kyuubi. I mean no offense but she doesn't look like she could mercilessly kill hundreds of shinobi".

Kyuubi laughed at this and looked towards Naruto who gave her an approving nod. Kyuubi let the henge she was using to hide her tails and ears go. Shikamoru quickly took back every word not wanting to anger her further. She then went for the over kill and let of some killer intent. Both Shino and Shikamoru fainted.

"So troublesome" grunted Shika when he was finally awake, Shino stood a little rigid.

"**Alright kids let's begin your training**" said Kyuubi with a sadistic grin on. _I see where Naruto gets his love for pranks from_ thought Shikamoru, Shino was thinking something along those lines too.

"**Listen up you each shall first go into individual training then group in twos later. When you feel you can compliment your partner well you switch until you can all compliment each other. Then you all will team up against me to see how good your team work has become**".

They all liked the idea and nodded in understanding.

"**Now to begin on individuals; Shino you train your bugs well but you forget yourself. There may be a time when you can't use them. I'll help you in your physical build by doing the warm ups Naruto did as a kid then making them harder. I'll give you all gravity weights**".

"Yatta" yelled Naruto; he had wanted her to give him these for the longest time. They all sweat dropped _he likes the torture Hinata has it rough… troublesome._

"**Ahem now continuing I'll help each of you create your own taijutsu form that best fits you. Don't worry about weapons this is Naruto's mind so just ask him for it and He'll make** it. **Oh** **and don't think because you're in his mind it won't hurt, it will. If I cut you, you'll bleed but be fully healed in 30 minutes understand". **Kyuubi said this with a stern but concerned look on her face.

"**Now Shikamoru your shadow skills can be a force to be reckoned with if you trained them a lot more. You like shino use mostly brain power instead of strength, I'll try to balance you out. You also take a long time to come up with your plans though when you do they're sound. Get thinking boy because I'm going to speed up those plans. When I'm training you the troublesome thing you have going on is going to stop. You will all give this your best and try to have fun thinking up new stuff. That's all I can think of now for you Shika-kun". **Shikamoru was about to say troublesome but stopped half way by a glare from Kyuubi. Kyuubi pauses with a thoughtful look. Main while Shino and Shikamoru were thinking _men what have I gotten myself into_.

"**Now Hina-chan with your bloodline there are lots of possibilities, but from what Naruto tells me you want to be a medic Nin right". **

Hinata was shocked she had never told anyone this. She turns around to look at Naruto.

"Well Hina-chan I did say I had an idiot mask on, it didn't keep me from watching over you when I could" Naruto was blushing and so was Hinata who was on cloud nine.

_He cares he really cares _kept running through Hinata's head.

Those thought were interrupted when Kyuubi said "**Of course my kit would watch his mate**". Naruto wished he could shrink out of existence because of embarrassment.

"**Now getting back to your training. When ever these guys get hurt you can use them as test subj-I mean patients. I'll teach you all the medic techniques I know. As for your fighting style I suggest you modify the jyuuken because your build is for dancing. If you make the jyuuken as fast and graceful as your dancing it could become quite fearsome. That brings me to telling you that through out this training you will all be listening to the music of my choosing. Before you ask I want you to know music can help coordinate your attacks, not to mention it helps your adrenaline start pumping".**

Hinata was extremely happy that this training was exactly what she hoped it would be.

"**You're a great fighter but your confidence has diminished thanks to a certain bastard father". **At that moment Kyuubi's killer intent spiked knocking out Shino and Shikamoru again.

"**Oh sorry wake'em up kit".** Naruto sighed and did as he was told using a small water jutsu. Kyuubi sighed, she'd give anything to have a daughter like Hinata and here was a stupid ningen who could careless if she died.

"**We will be helping you create your new form of the jyuuken okay Hina-chan. No one here shall berate you, we shall all support you so be strong for us and for yourself Kay"** said Kyuubi with a kind smile.

Hinata was on the verge of tears. She felt warmth from behind and leaned into it, Naruto was showing his support by hugging her. Kyuubi smiled at his antics "**now kit it's your turn"** the smile was gone replaced by an evil grin, Naruto gulped.

"**Naruto before I evaluate your skills there's something I have been meaning to do for sometime now. Since you were born you've been gaining little of my chakra that merges with yours, so basically you've been a hanyou all your life".**

Everyone was shocked Naruto being in the worst of it all.

"So all those times what the villagers said about me were true" a single tear fell.

"**No Kit they weren't you've hurt no one you are not a monster but instead I'd would like to think of you like a son"** Kyuubi used her finger to wipe away the tear.

Naruto smiled "thanks okasan but I'd still like to call you Kyuu-chan that okay?" **"That'd be wonderful kit".**

"I'm so lucky I have two mothers and they're both great" everyone smiled warmly at his antics.

"**Now I'm going to make it official that you're family by turning you into an official hanyou tails and all!"**

"Okay go ahead!" yelled an ecstatic Naruto soon to regret it. Kyuubi closed her eyes and concentrated on his body melding her chakra to his. Naruto kneeled over in pain, his friends were worried but kyuubi told them not to interfere. After ten excruciating minutes of pain Naruto stumbled up.

"KYUU-CHAN WARN ME WHEN IT'S GOING TO BE THAT PAINFUL!". The others looked at him taking in his new features; a certain Hyuga was having a nosebleed.

"Huh that feels strange it feels like I have more than two hands".

"**Kit those would be your two tails they act like arms, you'll get more if you pass the trials to come"** said a proud Kyuubi.

Naruto imagined a mirror and looked at his new change. He had grown taller, lost all baby fat, his blond spiked hair was longer with strikes of red in them, his whisker marks became a little bit thicker giving him a feral look, his body was well toned, his tanned skin was the same if not a little bit paler giving him an unearthly beauty, he had vampire like fangs, his nails were claws, had two cute fox ears sticking out of his head and his beautiful blue eyes were silted. Shino looked on in amazement.

"Wicked" were the only words that could come out of shikamoru's mouth.

"What do you think Hina-chan, still want to date me?" Hinata nodded her head vigorously. Kyuubi chuckled at this.

"**Well kit getting back to your training I'll be teaching you some of my jutsus that only kitsunes can use. I'll teach you to effectively use your tails and ears in battle. You need to know more jutsu so you'll be studying and making jutsus. I would also like you to get into seals since your father was the yondaime".**

This shocked many except Naruto because Tsunade had told him before he left and Kyuubi had been hinting at it even before then.

"Oh men you're the son of the yondaime" stuttered Shikamoru.

"Yeah I'm the son of the fourth also known as Kazame Arashi, please don't tell anyone this because it was kept a secret for my safety from my father's enemies okay" Naruto was practically pleading.

"**When you get back to konoha I want you to get an apprenticeship in a weapon shop so you can get to know them better. You'll be going through extreme taijutsu training with me understood". **

Everyone nodded.

"**Good now have Naruto think up rooms for you so you can get settled in for the next three months". **

With that said Naruto created a mansion for them and they all went to sleep. There many revelations today and they all were still soaking in all the information. Most were determined to get stronger.

* * *

Wow done at last my hands are bleeding men.

Chibi narrator: good now I can relax, people sorry for the wait I'm going to driver's Ed

Itachi: I'll keep a spot for you in Akatsuki for you

Chibi narrator: why would I join the group?

Itachi: because you'll be so bored in driver's Ed you massacre everyone

Chibi narrator: O.O um that's why I sleep.

Itachi: I'll still keep a spot for you.

Chibi narrator: that's nice of you Itachi


	8. Chapter 8: progress

Chapter 8: progress

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

It has been one month in Naruto's mindscape.

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room **_

_**(Unless I try to start again)**_

Hinata grew closer to Naruto on breaks and her confidence rose. She can now speak to Naruto without stuttering but still blushes. Kyuubi has been training her new taijutsu form which was coming along nicely.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

Hinata truly was an excellent dancer; her form was called Shiva's hishou (Shiva's flight) because when she moved fast her hands looked like there were three of them. Kyuubi taught her that since her element was water she could use ice and maybe Wind attacks. Her form used speed, grace and strength.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not all right**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

Well since she could use ice attacks Naruto thought she would be great with twin ice swords. Hinata loved the twin swords greatly; they had a golden dragon for the handle, the dragon's tail curled around the blade made completely out of crystallized ice and there were some ruins on it.

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door **_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

The twin swords had seals from Naruto that allowed them to use three jutsus without hand seals. She chooses a medical jutsu, water jutsu and Wind jutsu. She and Naruto could now openly give each other pecks.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

Her goal now was to be the best medic Nin she could be and to change the Hyuga family then marry Naruto-kun. The medic jutsus Kyuubi taught her were absorbed like a sponge to water.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be all right**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

She wasn't afraid to show her figure because her father wasn't there to condemn her.

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

Kyuubi made her some black cargo carpris that wouldn't hinder her movement but showed her curves, with a black half-sleeve t-shirt that had "strong" on it. Hinata's favorite song became "Breaking a habit" by Linkin park.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be all right**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit... tonight**_

The song described her desire to change in many ways. Naruto had given them the ability in his mind to create things for themselves. If they needed something in his mind changed they went to him or Kyuubi.

Shino had turned out well too. He soon found out he was accepted by the others since Naruto already accepted him, so he now talked more and on rare occasions smiles.

_**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

When training he takes off his glasses to show beautiful eyes. His eyes looked normal only his iris were that of a fly's. It didn't look disgusting because they looked like jewels. After three days of his training the jacket had to go. Turns out he had some muscles, though it would have been better if he had trained more.

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**_

He was good looking and the only reason he didn't have fangirls was because of the glasses and jacket. He now had a great build and had taken the role as Naruto's elder brother. He's protective over Naruto because he feels they've been through the same pain and that is also why his favorite song was "cold" by crossfade.

_**To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**_

Kyuubi said gauntlets would be better for him because though his taijutsu would be great after this he would usually fight with his bugs. Speaking of the bugs they were quite happy because his chakra reserves grew. Kyuubi told him of a secret cavern that held demon bugs more deadly than normal ones.

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**_

With the bugs getting more chakra he could come up with stronger attacks.

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**_

Shikamoru was seriously changed his shadow skills become more deadly.

_**Well I don't want to see you waiting  
I've already gone too far away  
I still can't keep the day from ending  
No more messed up reasons for me to stay**_

They're not only for defense now, Kyuubi was taught him how to control the power of shadow. Turns out bloodlines are just demon traits that still linger in the human world. You had to think of the irony of it all, they called Naruto a demon and treated him like dirt and yet the bloodlines that they praise are nothing but demon traits.

_**Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time  
You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all again  
Woah again**_

Shikamoru's favorite song was "wasting my time" by default. He had stuck to Kyuubi's rule, he never said anything was troublesome and gave his all in everything. He's strength grew and so did his speed because of the gravity weights as did all of them.

_**Months went by with us pretending  
When did our light turn from green to red  
I took a chance and left you standing  
Lost the will to do this once again**_

In speed Naruto was still the fastest due to longer years of training followed by Hinata, Shino then Shika. Kyuubi told him it would be advantageous for him to use chains in his attacks.

_**Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time  
You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time again  
Woah again**_

He had Naruto make him some chains that attached to his hands like rings then the longer parts were tied around like bracelets. (Think Kurapica from Hunter x Hunter). His chains could help create shadows. Turns out he's good at it. Somehow the others had found out about his love for Temari. They didn't tease him… much, instead they supported him. Kyuubi told them all stories about Makai (hell); they were all amazed at the stories.

_**See you waiting  
Lonesome, lonely  
See you waiting  
I see you waiting**_

He can make his plans much faster now thanks to Kyuubi constantly beating the crap out of him if he paused for too long.

_**Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time  
You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting...  
**_

Naruto on the other hand enjoyed learning about seals. He still hated Kyuubi's sadistic side but knew it was all for his good.

_**When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm**_

His demon side toke over when Kyuubi asked him to pick a weapon, He choose a scythe. He still trained with his gauntlets on Shino who was his first partner.

_**(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)**_

He started training with his scythe on Shikamoru, his second. He was just finishing training with Shikamoru. He couldn't wait to partner with Hinata. He decided he liked learning Wind, Fire, water, darkness, light and lightening jutsus. Earth jutsus were too stiff. Kyuubi binded his hands until he could use his tails without thinking about it.

_**I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm**_

Then she taught him to lengthen them and draw them back like whips. Target practice came next; later Shino and Shikamoru were the moving targets much to their discomfort. Naruto's favorite song was "Lying from you" by Linkin park. He and Hinata both liked the Band because they had songs that defined them.

_**(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)**_

His taijutsu style dealt with speed, Strength, agility and at times he added foxfire to it. His style was called "Dance of the fox" Kyuubi taught him to summon foxes including herself as the boss until he toke over. She told him he'd be the new Kyuubi as her son.

_**This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This**_

He had gained five tails during the two months of training. Kyuubi before she was sealed had been friends with a seal master (the reason she knows how to do gravity weights) and taught some things to Naruto. She gave him some of her memories.

_**(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)**_

On the third week Naruto and Hinata partnered up and Shino with Shikamoru. Turns out dance of the fox and Shiva's hishou compliment each other. Bugs can climb up chains pretty well. Kyuubi's favorite song was "Facedown" by Red jumpsuits, they all loved the song. It became their team song; they even learned to hum the tunes. They became like a little family. They started putting the finishing touches on their training. They'd all have to make their weapons in the real world. The last few days of training Naruto taught them the arts of acting. They weren't going to show their true strength to the world just yet. Hinata and Shino turned out to be great actors. Shikamoru had a little trouble remembering to say troublesome in everything. Shino just had to be quiet and indifferent a skill Kyuubi let him keep to piss off his enemies. Hinata always faked her losses to her sister so it wasn't hard to act shy again. Naruto's mask had been repaired thanks to finding a girlfriend and more true friends. When it was time to leave Kyuubi cried and hugged each. (Hinata wasn't a weakling she just couldn't face off against Neji and Kyuubi has emotions too, she can cry if she wants).

* * *

Present time 

Kyuubi had become a sensei to some and a mother as well.

"Hinata-chan watch over Naruto for me okay, I can't protect his emotions from the outside".

"Hai" responded a sad Hinata.

"Oi Kyu-chan didn't you say you could make a mental link between me and Hina-chan".

"That's right I forgot, here". Kyuubi did some hand seals then softly said "**Shin Saiken**".

"Alright one of you think something to the other, let's see if it works".

_Hey Hina-chan did it work._

_Hai, Naruto-kun._

"Kyu-chan it worked now all three of us can talk together; you, me and Hina-chan". Kyuubi smiled she wouldn't be losing a daughter after all.

"Well good by Kids and don't forget to act as you would before all this" warned Kyuubi. A warp appeared in Naruto's mindscape. They all jumped in.

* * *

Time-skip 

Breakfast went well it seems only Kisame and Itachi that noticed the changes.

Afterwards everyone went back to what they were doing before. Sakura was talking to Jen trying to get her to lighten up and to get some info on Ken and Rai. Hinata was talking with the genin and found out they were Jen's brothers. Ino and Chouji were taking a walk. Shino sent out his bugs to keep tabs on the Nins in the Inn. The bugs also flow into the Nins rooms getting any information it can. Naru had told him to stay away from Itachi's and Kisame's rooms. So far he knew that Kai and his students were from suna. Rai was from a noble clan in Suna (don't ask for details give me a break). Ken was an orphan but was taken up by Kai and that's all his bugs could find.

"Hey all of you get your butts in here" yelled Naru, she was getting bored or so it seemed on the outside.

"Go to the living room there's something I've got to tell ya". They were all in the living room when Naru shouted "you guys need more fun in your lifes. Gees I get Ninjas as bodyguards, you'd think it be more fun and lively".

Everyone sweatdroped at her antics and some giggled.

"Sorry Naru-sama but Ninjas aren't all about fighting" shyly stated Hinata. _Oh I bet we aren't_ Hinata blushed the thought was directed to her. Then a glint of Mischief came to her eyes "I want to play a game".

Itachi was thoroughly amused "What do you suggest we do for fun then?" asked Itachi. Honestly he was bored keeping up the facade.

Naru appeared thoughtful for a while.

"Now that I think about it why don't we play a game I love?" _Yeah with this activity Shino will defiantly get some information about the ninja's techniques._

_What are you up to Naruto-kun_ Hinata trying to get him to tell her?

There was a knock on the INN door, Naru grumbled "sometimes I wonder if the money is worth all the hard work". Acting lazy Naru went to the door. "Coming!" _another strong bastard but what's this smell of snakes.__** "Kit be careful I don't like this one".**_

Naru opened the door to come face to face with the reason he was almost exiled, Sasuke Uchiha. (Tsunade gave this mission to cool off the council, it didn't matter if they got the information or not.)

"Well open the door dobe" said a smirking Sasuke.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha… hmm I have all the Uchihas today" said an amused Naru. Sasuke's eyes turned red.

Naru seemed happy on the outside but on the inside he, Hinata and Kyuubi were running simulations of different ways to kill the traitor. The next thing really pissed them off, "Kabuto".

Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared smirks plastered on their faces.

"My my we have a legendary sannin among us" everyone else in the room by now were panicking, except Itachi and Kisame of course.

Pinky's thought were _my Sasuke-kun is back_, Sakura was too busy drooling of Sasuke to think of what danger Naru could be in.

Kai's were _damn bad timing their part of the reason we became missing Nins, I just hope Ken and Rai don't go up the deep-end._

(Rai's mind) _Damn what are those bastards doing here? I wish I could go berserk in here but I'm sure Miss Naru wouldn't like that. (_Rai was beginning to like Naru because she was kind and didn't pry into his private matters).

Ken was beyond pissed _those gay snake bastards just like to screw everything up for us don't they and all this just because they're after Jen and her brothers bloodline._

Their anger didn't go unnoticed by Naru _I'll have to ask them their relations to the hebi later._ _Naruto you should do something before Ken starts a fight, he looks like he's ready to go _thought Hinata. "Probably should…" whispered Naru not many heard him but most who did just shook it off.

_Great here are people who want to kill me but I have to pull my punches to look like an average fighter… I bet God's laughing at this _Naru was thinking very colorful words right now.

* * *

some where in heaven 

"Hahaha hahahahahah you got that right kid" the angels all wondered who was laughing like crazy.

* * *

Back to story 

Kai was sweating and praying Naru shut the door on them and so was Jen but she'll never admit it, fat chance though. Naru opened the door and let them in, two other sound members were with them.

As soon as Sasuke saw Itachi he lunged at him, but before he could even reach him Naru pretended to trip him. **Bam **he fell face first to the ground.

"Did I forget to mention there shall be no fighting unless I permit it? Itachi and Kisame are guests just like you so pipe down. I ran into a sannin once and she taught me some cool jutsus and fighting styles so I can back up my words. Also notice I have bodyguards in case there's a fight I can't handle understand". Naru was practically saying _mess with Itachi and you're out of here with a beat down_.

All Itachi could think was _thank you Naruto, now I don't have to face my foolish little brother who can't even see through a façade when you can… some Uchiha._

Sakura was sending killer intents to Itachi and Naruto for going against her Sasuke, both ignored it.

"You can go to the cash register to book your rooms now then come back here". Said the now once again cheery Naru, everyone sweatdroped, was she bipolar. One minute she was stern now she's all fun and games. (money makes girls very happy)

"So what was the game you were talking about?" asked Kisame, he'd rather have fun than deal with this bullshit.

"Ooh right… alright to keep the skills that the sannin taught me I always trained by music like she told me to. The game goes like this, I'll play some music and you'll get a sparring partner. When the music comes on you guys will fight to the music. The winner will be based off of if you were fighting along with the music, if you did it with accuracy, speed and fluid motions. Strength doesn't count because as you know I'm not as strong as you guys. Extra points if you can sing along on key and notice I said on key don't destroy our ears at such young ages". Finished Naru with a smile on her face, some of the rookie 9 looked at her in awe others thought it was stupid.

_Damn she can lie like it's nothing and not all of it are lies _thought Ino amazed how well Naru could act. For those who could see what the plan was which were few they knew it was to gather information.

"Now there shall be no killing like you ninjas love to do. This is all just a game so have fun; if you lose you lose no harm done right?"

Itachi couldn't help but mentally laugh at that, _yeah right Naruto you know my brother's pride would be a mess if he lost. Boy I like this kid, if only I could get out of the missing Nin book. I mean when Kisame and me left Akatsuki my final mission for the third was done. _Kisame wanted to travel with the kid too it seemed fun, that's why they came to the Inn.

Itachi wasn't as prideful as the rest of the Uchiha, a trait that helped him survive the massacre. He knew when he was out of his league and strangely enough he always felt like that around Naruto.

"Oh and my bodyguards are allowed to play too, you guys need the workout" teased Naru.

Rock Lee was fired up "OH SUCH YOUTHFULNESS, LETS GO NEJI-SAN".

"Lee behave, oh and I'll sit this one out" said TenTen.

"Same here" stuttered Hinata, Naru just smiled telling her it was okay in her own way.

_I'll fight and show Sasuke how strong I've become and then he'll definitely love me"_ (guess who's thinking this… yep Sakura) "yeah sounds fun I'll join".

_What does that fangirl think she's doing_ thought a very pissed off Jen. It didn't take long to know from the situation sakura was a Sasuke fangirl. It didn't help her case that Jen hated Sasuke and his four eyed sidekick.

"I'll play" Rai wondered what she was thinking; the snake was after her bloodline maybe she just wanted to beat the snort out of Sasuke. _Oh well it sounds good to me_ "I'm playing too". Ken happily joined after Rai did.

"I'll play, it sound more interesting than beating Lee in a game of cards" Neji was seriously bored.

"I'm guessing Ms. Ino and Mr. Chouji don't want to participate and I know for a fact Shikamoru-san just wants to sleep so let's begin". Everyone else were ready to play.

* * *

Yes cliff hanger I know but com on my hands hurt. Sorry for the wait. 

Chibi narrator: thinking up attacks and bloodlines will be hard so it'll take longer to update the next chapter.

Itachi: make sure I kick someone's ass

Chibi narrator: That I will Itachi… that I will zzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Chapter 9: True strength

Okay sorry reviewers for the wait writer's block are not a good thing. In this chapter there will only be one fight to see what you guys think of my action scenes. I don't know any more techniques Sakura does except punching people so don't blame me for the lack of techniques. I hope you guys like it. It toke a while for me to be satisfied with this chapter. Jen's bloodline is original coming from me so don't take it without my permission. R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 9: true strength

"Okay the matches will be held in the forest for financial reasons of my Inn" _like hell I'll let Sakura's monster strength and Sasuke pyro maniac on the loose in my Inn_.

_I agree with the decision Naruto-kun __**"like she says kit".**_

_Hey Kyuu-chan you awake now. _

"_Morning kyu-san"__** "hi so what did I miss"**_

_Oh nothing we're just going to have a battle royal in the forest.__** "Have fun Kit"**_ with that Kyuubi reverted to Hinata's mind telling stories of Naruto's younger days, some stories made Hinata giggle.

"Those of you who aren't participating can stay here and look after the Inn if you want". Naru was holding two hats, one red the other black.

"What are the hats for?" asked Kai.

"That's a secret for now". Hinata and shikamoru had agreed to stay.

"Alright since no one else is staying lets go". Jen was eyeing Sakura with an evil look in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Naru _wow looks like Sakura got another enemy_ Naru giggled the others were wondering what was so funny.

* * *

IN THE FOREST CLEARING

Naru stopped "okay this will be our arena site".

"Can we get started?" Kisame was excited hopefully these guys weren't pushovers.

Naru gave a playful pout "no not yet each of you get a piece of paper from each hat, Don't I repeat don't look at them or I'll disqualify you!"

_Ookay touchy much_ _Naruto_ Itachi wanted to know what was on the papers now. When everyone was drawing Naru was using a little of his chakra to set the right people up against each other, it wasn't cheating right they didn't know so it could just be fate. (A/n cough cheating cough).

"Okay open the smaller piece of paper first that person will be your opponent".

"Sakura" read out Jen _oh lady luck is good! (A/N why thank you said naru)_ "Naru" sakura read out her own, _oh yeah I beat the baka into the next world and show Sasuke-kun my strength yatta!_ Poor Sakura she didn't know that both opponents were above her level and wanted to beat the snort out of her.

"Okay you two will fight first and the winner gets to fight me". People started reading of their pieces of paper and the match ups were set. (I'll tell them as I go on okay). Jen had persuaded her two little brothers not to participate so Orochimaru can't see their skills. They still wanted to watch their sister kick ass though so they stayed like Chouji and Ino to watch the fights.

"Alright Jen and Sakura you guys go first" said a smiling Naru _about time someone gave the girl a wakeup call too bad it couldn't be me_.

"Oh and look at the larger piece of paper so we can decide the music you'll listen to". "Are you ready by three days grace". Jen smiled she knew the song, singing along wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

JEN VS SAKURA

"Hey don't think I'll go easy on you" called out Jen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sakura was trying to look tough but on the inside she was have second thoughts. Outside the Arena Naru was almost giggling _they haven't even started and Jen's killer intent is making her have inner fights with herself Hahaha ha…this is good_.

_**You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?**_

"Ne Sakura what makes you strong?" asked an almost innocent looking Jen.

"well duh that my strength it's self" with that said she hit the ground with her fist making a shock wave trying to make Jen lose balance. Jen jumped just as Sakura's fist hit the ground _what monstrous strength oh this will be good. _Jen then took out seven kunais and throw each at Sakura missing horribly.

_**So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?**_

"Hey Jen-san you need better aiming practice".

* * *

away from fight

Hinata and Kyuubi had just started seeing the fight through Naru's eyes a few minutes ago. **"Oh my I didn't think that demon had it in him to wed a human"** Naru was intrigued _Kyuu-chan what are you talking about?_ **"Well Kit remember what I told you about bloodlines being nothing but demon traits. Jen has a bloodline related to a demon I once knew, he hated arrogance more than anything and sought out a power that would destroy it. He met me and I told him of an old spell I had read by ancient demons. The spell gave him the power to turn any ones strong point into their weakness; it seems Jen is related to him in some way. **_Interesting Kyu-chan "I agree if that was used on the Hyugas they'd be finished"_ thought Hinata.

* * *

Back to the fight

(Jen is singing along when she isn't talking)

Jen just smiled and softly said "Achilles' heel".

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?**_

Sakura looked at her like she was stupid. Blue lines began to grow from the kunais Jen threw. They formed a seven point star that grew till it covered the arena. Jen's team were all smiling and so was Naru. Kai saw this _I wonder if she knows about Jen's bloodline and if she does how?_

_**I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?**_

"Sakura-san your attitude needs some fixing and I don't mind being the one to fix it" Jen was smiling. She rushed to Sakura at a jonin level speed. Sakura stepped back and hoped her strength could stop any impact Jen was sending her way. Jen appeared in front of Sakura who on reflex tried to punch her.

_**So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?**_

Gasps were heard, Jen was holding Sahura's punch like it was nothing still having that evil smile on. "Do you feel weak Sakura?" Jen asked. _She caught my punch no way it must be a fluke _with that Sakura retracted her arm and tried to punch Jen again this time with all her might. Jen just stood there deflecting all the punches still smiling and singing along.

"**Yes this one is most defiantly a descendant from Riho. He would let his opponents know their weakness before beating them hoping that realization would stop their arrogance". **_I like the guy_ Naruto liked people who weren't arrogant and were more humble. Humble people are usually underestimated as weak, which always gave them the upper hand.

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?**_

Sakura kept punching her looking like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What did you do to me bitch?" asked a pissed off Sakura. _No Sasuke can't see me losing like this, it's this entire bitches fault __**"hell yeah"**_ yelled inner Sakura. Sakura created chakra scalpels and rushed at Jen.

_Chakra scalpels now this could get interesting_ thought Jen. For sakura to disable her she would have to hit at an accurate spot with extreme speed, sadly Jen had more speed than her and only got light cuts.

_Medic nins are taught to evade not run so I'm faster than her, that's good_ Jen brought out senbon needles on each hand.

_**Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?**_

Jen rushed toward Sakura with extreme speed, Sakura was taken by surprise when she found out she couldn't keep her chakra scalpels going.

"What did you do I can't bring out my chakra" yelled Sakura with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"You see the funny thing is functions in the body aren't the only thing you disturb with senbons, you can disturb chakra too". Sakura stared at her in shock _she blocked my tenketsu points but she doesn't have a byakugan_.

"Oh and you don't need a byakugan if you can memorize them from experience, I don't know all 320 of them but I do know the points I need".

_This bitch can't beat me not in front of Sasuke __**"go for it"**_, Sakura started throwing chakra enhanced punches but it was all the same result. Jen was having fun the girl wouldn't get the lesson she was trying to teach, from time to time she saw Sakura's eyes fall to Sasuke who looked amused. Feeling the need to end this Jen jumped back and started chanting _**my weakness is my strength, my strength is my weakness, the ending begins… TRININTY BELLS!**_ Shouted Jen. Five glowing balls of light appeared by her side, Jen tossed one up like she was serving (think volley ball) and hit it hard towards Sakura. Sakura as if finally remembering she could do hand seals, went through one for a barrier. "Doton Doruki Gaeshi" yelled Sakura as she slammed her hand to the ground, creating a wall.

_Damn I wish I blocked all her chakra points oh well_, Jen's glowing ball of light hit the wall head on shattering it but not destroying it. Jen then kicked the second bell, it destroyed the wall and hit Sakura but before she could heal her wounds Jen punched another bell at her. Each time Jen hit a bell it was faster than the last, there would be a clanging sound like normal bells make and the bell's powers increased. Sakura lay on the ground with slash wounds all over her.

"Sakura-san you should quit, you didn't learn the reason for this fight" Jen held pity in her eyes. _This girl would make a great Nin if she would just think about about others and not be an arrogant fangirl, another loss of good potential_. Naru and Hinata held the same look in their eyes they couldn't really hate her, they just disliked how she judged others before knowing them and how she called others weak.

"No way bitch" Jen just sighed _at least she has determination_. Jen now had two bells left "Sakura I'll show you why theses are called trinity bells".

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready for this?**_

Jen snapped her fingers and then Sakura kneeled over in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it, the attack though can hurt on the outside is mainly intended to hurt from the inside. When I snap my wrist the shock the attack places on your body wears off and you feel the pain that is coming from the inside. There's a constant ringing and shockwaves are going through your body right now. It feels like you're being cut from the inside right?" Jen said all this with concern and pity in her voice. "Naru-san please end this match".

Naru didn't waste anytime "this match has ended winner Jen". With that said Naru walked over to Sakura and did some medic jutsu to heal the wounds from the inside out.

_Since when did the dobe learn medic jutsus, _Thought Sasuke and all the while smirking at Sakura's defeat. Naru turned to Sasuke and saw the smirk _so Sakura is this the guy you wanted to impress_ Kyuubi and Hinata both shook their heads in disapproval. Sakura had been knocked out dew to the pain. Naru turned to Ino "Ino-san can you carry your friend back to the Inn she needs rest, I've healed her wounds to the best of my ability". Ino stood up and walked towards Sakura while glaring at Sasuke. Sakura looked like she was just asleep; there were no signs of injuries at all.

"You did a great job Naru-chan" said an amazed Ino drawing everyone else's eyes to Naru's work, most asking for an explanation.

"Well since I own the Inn I have to be able to take care of my customers if they got sick and the sannin who taught me was great at medic jutsus so she taught me some" Naru lied but it wasn't a complete lie Tsunade really did teach him some medic jutsus. (A/N oh yeah did I forget to mention Ino never really liked Sasuke it was all just an act to stay close to Sakura, she is a mind specialist after all). Ino picked up Sakura and headed to the Inn, her boyfriend Chouji following her.

"Now lets get back to the game and Jen I'd like to speak with you and your team later, oh and you got the extra points". Jen sighed and went to sit beside her brothers. Her youngest brother Renji jumped up "Jen isn't in trouble you can't blame her for fighting seriously". Naru who was now picking up Jen's Kunais turned "who said she was in trouble Renji-kun not all talks are bad you know". Renji sat back down with a scarlet blush on his face. Most of the men loved the motherly side Naru was showing; well those who didn't know who he really was and even some of them still liked it.

"Well now that the arena is cleared the next fight can continue Itachi-kun and Orochi-chan", Naru giggled at the nickname he had given the sannin. Orochimaru was fuming, _how dear that imbecile call me that does he know who I am_.

_Oh here we go again I wonder if he's gotten better_ Itachi wasn't pleased to say the least that he had to fight the snake, it always made him twitch.

_Ha ni-san can't beat Orochimaru-sama and how dear Naruto say that about him_ Sasuke still never showed respect to any one always thinking he is better but for Orochimaru it was different he was his power source so he was okay with dishing out a little respect to the snake.

_Look at him; he actually thinks Orochimaru can win… like I said foolish little brother_ Itachi wasn't impressed, Sasuke was too arrogant to notice anything even power levels. If Sasuke wasn't such a prick he would know he wasn't a match for Naruto and that Orochimaru was not a match for Itachi.

"Don't expect me to sing Naru-chan" said an amused Itachi. Naru just smiled while everyone wondered how she could get out a whole sentence from the mute Uchiha mostly Sasuke anyway.

* * *

Chibi narrator: alright explanation time, chakra scalpels are self explanatory their small knives made of chakra.

Itachi: And the long ass named wall jutsu

Chibi narrator: that what the fat sound five guy used, you scream the long ass name and slam your hands to the ground. A earth wall comes up.

Itachi: what about trinity bells?

Chibi narrator: that's my own invention well at least I hope so, no one else made an attack like that right? Anyway this attack is only for spell casters which are rare to find reason orochi wants Jen and her brothers. The caster says the spell and five light orbs appear. The caster hits then to the opponent and it does the most damage to the insides. Cool huh.

Itachi: Hai very cool now lets go get a pocky before my fight with the snake. Cough pedophile cough.


	10. Chapter 10:surprise!

Chapter 10: Resurrections and finally orochi-chan is put to shame

Hey guys sorry for the wait that was due to my laziness. I hope this new chapter is good, please R&R.

* * *

Outside arena

_I wonder how this will go__** "Kit you already know Itachi will win but watch this match closely there's something I need you to do for me".**__ "Naruto-kun why do you guys like Itachi isn't he the one who is after you?" Well Hina-chan I don't think he really wants to captor me, I mean he had a lot of chances to do it. He is also innocent about the Uchiha case but that's his story to tell. _Naruto knew about the third's mission for Itachi because the old man always trusted him with secrets because he'll become a hokage someday. "Your song is stranger inside by Shinedown". "Alright combatants ready… and fight!"

* * *

Itachi vs. Orochimaru 

"Itachi-kun lets have a good fight" said Orochimaru. "hn" with that Orochimaru rushed through hands seals "**Katon Housenka no jutsu"**. Multiple fire balls flew at Itachi who just stood there.

_**This day could be the worst one yet  
I just won't relax I can't catch my breath  
Because I'm sick and tired of you'll be fine  
Well how do you know, can you read minds**_

_That's such a wick trick throwing poisonous needles and covering them with fire_ Itachi brought out a kunai. He moved his arm like he was slicing the wind, a shockwave was created. The shockwave hit the fire balls and they disappeared. The poisonous needles fell down.

"Hm didn't think you would fall for that anyway" said an annoyed Orochi-chan.

"hn" Itachi stabbed the clone behind him without looking away from Orochimaru, he activated his Sharingan. Orochimaru went through some more hand seals "Senai Jashuu" snakes came from his sleeves. The snakes rushed at Itachi hoping to tie him down, Itachi rushed forward and sliced of their heads. Orochimaru came out of the earth behind him and lunged the kusanagi into Itachi's left shoulder. Itachi sidestepped and cut the head of the mud clone. The fight became taijutsu mainly with Orochimaru throwing small jutsus to divert Itachi's attention.

_**So take while you can so you can meet demands  
my insanity is what you thrive on  
so rip it from my soul, so everyone will know in the end  
we were never friends**_

Orochimaru was losing _damn that sharingan it can predict my moves if I'm not faster than Itachi which I'm not Damn._ Orochimaru ducked a kick from Itachi only to get hit by a lower cut knee to his jaw. _He is still as weak as before or even weaker, he constantly switches bodies making it hard for him to move the body at his will, and he trains mostly on jutsu because even if he trains his body he'll just switch again. His taijutsu isn't good at all, _Itachi wasn't happy Orochimaru was losing the battle and he knew the man would start going to desperate measures soon.

Orochimaru was getting kicked around and had to dodge kunais from all sides _today isn't my day_.

* * *

outside the arena 

Renji was laughing and the rest of his team were trying to hold in their laughter but failing miserably.

_And that's the guy that wanted our bloodlimit ha_ Jen was glad they stayed at this inn. Naru looked from the corner of her eye to see Sasuke staring in shock.

_Haha ha haha he can't believe it, his dear Orochi-chan is getting his butt handed to him, Orochimaru has more cuts and bruises than Itachi._ Itachi did a spinning kick sending Orochimaru to a tree _**"That has got to hurt"**__ "I feel bad for him but he did try to kill Naruto-kun and did kill the third so yeah he deserves it". Hina-chan you have a twisted logic you know that. "Oh no Naruto-kun how could you say that!" haha ha I was just joking don't cry, I didn't mean it like that besides I love you. "Love you too Naruto-kun"__** "ehm excuse me but we were watching a fight or what could be called a fight, this is a beat down".**_

* * *

Itachi vs. Orochi-chan 

Orochimaru was losing badly Itachi was only using taijutsu and hadn't even used the mangekyo Sharingan yet. Orochimaru decided he should stop trying to look cool by holding back when he was seriously losing. He created two other shadow clones and each began hand seals "chakra absorption". Orochimaru rushed at Itachi with his body lightly glowing blue. He then proceeded to punch Itachi in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Taking the advantage he had Itachi switched himself with a shadow clone. When he was far from Orochimaru he said "cheating as always".

_**Have you ever felt lost inside so unloved within that you almost die  
Have you ever stepped out of the light and realized there's a stranger inside**_

Orochimaru looked at the clone that was still in front of him _if this is a clone it should have popped by now or else… oh shit _Orochimaru quickly tried to jump back but it was too late. The clone in front of him blew up sending him sailing towards a tree. Itachi saw the chance to inflict damage, though it would mean getting some of his chakra drained. Itachi lunched up and kneed Orochi-chan's back hearing a strangled scream of pain. He wasn't done though he elbowed orochi's stomach "That was pay back for punching my stomach" and then he kicked Orochi to the ground. Orochi got up on unsteady legs and started coughing up blood "Kuku ku ku that was mean Itachi-kun".

_Coming from someone who steals bodies I don't think so _mentally argued Itachi.

They stood there for a few moments then Orochimaru sent out some more snakes to hold Itachi, this again did not work but that wasn't the aim. Each snake had an explosion tag on it. The explosion tags went of and Itachi had to dodge each almost looking like he was dancing.

_**Don't push your ignorance on me  
I'm not unrehearsed to your jealousy  
and I know you think I don't see the signs  
Well how do you know, do I look blind**_

When the explosions stopped Itachi's elegant eyebrow was twitching. _That bastard he made me look like a retard dancing like that, oh my dear stoic mask is breaking. He'll pay _after the twitching fit had ended Itachi looked Orochimaru straight in the eye. His eyes soon changing to the mangekyo sharingan, he started exploding the air around Orochimaru.

(Think about the time Kakashi did that to the clay guy sorry I don't know how to spell his name).

Orochimaru was running around like a chicken with it's head cut of much worse than Itachi's dancing making Itachi smirk. _That idiot that could make him blind…like I care moving on. Is that my hair…yes it is my hair that asshole he blasted off my hair that it takes so hard to grow in different bodies. _Orochimaru was beyond pissed now "YOU ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GROW MY HAIR!!" While Orochimaru was screaming profanities everyone was taken back by his out burst.

* * *

outside the fight 

Naru fell down laugh her heart out "Hahaha hahah haha he's in a losing battle and he's screaming about his hair. Yo Sasuke is he always like that, I mean I called him Orochi-chan but I didn't think I'd hit home. Ha Hahaha ha Damn he's gay and not the cute gay either".

Sasuke just wanted to shrink out of embarrassment _that baka now I look like a fool for being his apprentice. Hm maybe going back to Konoha wouldn't be so bad._

Kabuto was pissed at Naru but was more embarrassed at his master. Everyone else was laughing. Both Hinata and Kyuubi were rolling.

* * *

IN THE INN 

"Hahaha Hahaha" Hinata couldn't hold in her laughter. Shikamoru guessed it had something to do with the mental link that would explain why she had been giggling for the past 30 minutes. She had also been showing changes of expressions when he was looking at her. She had been telling him what was happening in the matches until Ino, Sakura and Chouji came then she just kept it to herself.

Ino got concerned for her friend "Hinata are you alright".

"Haha yes ha I'm haha Fine" she wiped of a tear that had appeared from laughing too hard. _Damn I really want to know why She's laughing what happened at the match that was this funny… troublesome. _Shikamoru grunted and pouted but no one saw this. (That's right the pout belongs to Temari).

* * *

Back to arena 

"Ehem" Itachi cleared out his throat to get Orochimaru's attention "I believe we are still in a match".

This got most people to shut up or though some were still giggling thanks to inner demons making jokes about the situation. Orochimaru finally realizing what he had just done cleared his throat and began hand seals. He summoned a fire dragon to shot powered up fireballs at Itachi. Itachi was annoyed he had to fight an unattractive gay bastard but dodged nun the less. That's when it happened Orochimaru used the distraction to use his tongue and grab hold of Itachi's hand.

* * *

outside the arena 

Naru had seen what happened _oh he'll regret that_ thought Naru in a sing song voice. _"Men that is disgusting" yeah talk about it I remember when he did that to me thank God I had on my jacket or I may have touched his spit. __**"Even lower demons don't resort to such a disgusting binding technique".**_

Sasuke looked on with a slight disapproval on his face _no matter how much he tells me that's a tactic I think it's just wrong. _

(A/N he uses that to feel on boys because it's the closest he'll get to them. I mean look at it he hardly uses that technique on girls in the anime or manga).

* * *

Back to fight 

Itachi just stood there with his bangs hanging over his eyes.

_He's probably thinking of how to get out of this better take my advanta… what the hell is this._ Orochimaru didn't even get to finish his train of thought before he felt the killer intent come off of Itachi. The killer intent was so big it had people thanking the Lord they weren't fighting Itachi and praying for Orochimaru's soul for a safe passage to hell.

_**So take it while you can so you can meet demands  
my breakdown is what you thrive on  
so rip it from my soul so everyone will know in the end  
I'm the break you're the bend**_

The killer intent made Orochimaru want to pie on his self but his pride wouldn't let him. Itachi slowly lifted up his head showing the shuriken in his eye spinning wildly.

"YOU FUCKING ASS WIPE I'LL KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER FREAKING FAKE **GAY**SHA" Itachi was cursing up a storm that would make tayuya proud. While cursing he was forming new hands seals "TAKE THIS Gay fucker Dansu no shinku yaiba (dance of crimson blades)". Red little fire birds began to appear from tin air all surrounding Orochimaru. As if listening to some unknown music the fire birds each dived at him in patterns for onlookers they looked like they were dancing. The birds started going faster with each dive until they looked like a whip slashing at Orochimaru. When they all came up for a final dive they burst in flames and dived at Orochimaru this time making him a living torch. When the fire died down Orochimaru had burnt flesh all over him. He staggered to get up, bleeding from open wounds. His freakish tongue was burnt and he withdrew it grunting and wincing at the pain. He was going to kill Itachi for doing this to him. Everyone could feel the killer intent.

* * *

outside the arena 

"_Naruto-kun shouldn't you call off the fight Orochimaru wants to kill now" Don't worry Hinata if he does anything that could kill Itachi I'll get him out of there. Besides if he tries to kill Itachi then I'll give Itachi permission to do the same. __**"Good thinking kit that way we accidentally kill the damn snake… you're twisted" **__thanks for the complement. _

* * *

inside the fight 

Orochimaru was too injured to attack _I'll have to use that technique oh well_. He began forming hand seals "Kuchiyose edo tensei (summoning: impure world resurrection)". Four wooden coffins came up, Itachi wanted to destroy them but a "hm hm" sound coming from Naru told him not to.

_Wonder what he's up to_ thought Itachi and Kisame. The coffins opened showing the first, second, third and fourth Hokages. They began to move, they were pale.

The first looks up "This again I thought my soul was in the Shinigami's stomach". Orochimaru chuckled at this causing all heads to turn to him.

"I made a deal with the Shinigami to give back your soul for a fee of a thousand souls each". The hokages looked at him with disgust but then began laughing.

Arashi toke it upon himself to ask "And who beat the living snot out of you Orochi" the others sniggered. They then turned around to see Itachi standing there the killer intent was still there but he had calmed down but his Sharingan was still spinning. Orochimaru then stabbed them with kunais making them go under his control but before he could order them Naru stepped up. Walking into the Battle field with calm Naru stood in front of Orochi, the Hokages looked at the young girl in front of them. Most could tell there was a henge and some could detect hidden power, Sarutobi and Arashi thought the chakra felt familiar. The nidaime hokage was about to dispel the henge when Naru put up her finger swinging it from side to side meaning no. The other Hokages were shocked by her bluntness.

"Orochi-chan you know my rules are just fight for fun and bringing the hokage's into this against their will is overkill don't you think. If you want to fight Itachi-kun to the death then that's fine but use your hands to do it. I'll be freeing the Hokages now so they can watch the fight now". Naru made three more clones each walking up a hokage and placed their right palm on the hokage's chest and the left on the kunais in the back of their heads. The Narus began chanting, their eyes turning red and slitted. Everyone stared on in fear and awe.

"_**Kit say these words and you are calling up the favors the death god owes me. They'll live and the ones that are over 60 will become 45"**__ sweet deal Kyu-chan_. And the Narus began their voices in synch and musical "**Shinigami-san I hold one you owe many favors, here stand noble men and their souls pure as can be. Shinigami-san return them to this world so they may serve fate and change her once again. Their wills are strong give it back to them along with youth. Shinigami-san I call upon the favors owed give them another chance". **

Everything was quiet then the wind started to pick up the clouds turned dark, spirit energy started to gather creating the almighty Shinigami only this time he looked like a teenager with blonde spiked hair wearing a black kimono of sorts. He held a large sword-knife looking weapon and was walking towards Naru. He stopped right in front of her and everyone was silent no one dared to move.

"You why do you call on my favors I don't remember owing you".

"Ichigo-san Kyuu-chan has been sealed in me and I'm to be her apprentice she doesn't want these men to leave this world again please help us out".

The one named Ichigo turned to look at the hokages "What you said is true they are pure I'll let them live, that leaves 10 more "I owe yous" use them well and say hello to Kyuu-chan for me". With that he walked over to each hokage and swung his sword that went right through them and the kunai on their heads shattered. The hokages felt their hearts beat and a chain of some sort break. Naru turned and asked a question "why did you make the deal of a thousand souls for each?" Ichigo looked at her and scratched his head.

"Sorry my hallow side was what he summon and they made that deal". Naru just shook her head. Everyone else was speechless here was a mortal girl talking to death like he was an old friend and what's this about him owing her.

"Well gotta go Rukia is calling me" he started to fade. (A/N I don't own bleach and you'll probably never see them again in this fanfic).

When death was gone the sun came out again and everyone let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Itachi was the first to ask "what was that Naru?"

"Oh I just didn't want the Hokages to have to die again so I asked Ichigo-san for a favor" Naru said this with complete innocence while other looked at her with fear and awe.

"Well Hokage-sama would you guys like to watch the remainder of this fight from the side lines with us and I'll talk to all four of you later right after talking to Jen".

Sasuke was beyond pissed the dobe had just summoned the Shinigami as if it were nothing and his so called teacher was getting his ass handed to him. Orochimaru was frustrated "And where do you think you are going?"

"oh Orochi-chan they have lifes now and a will so you'll let them be, besides you've already broken the rule of just fun so I'd be more worried of my life if I were you". Sarutobi looked at this girl and only saw leadership and strength. Naru led them to the side lines everyone moved and gave them space to sit, Naru sat beside Arashi.

_Welcome back Dad, oji-san._ A tear escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. Arashi and Sarutobi caught it though _why is she sad_.

* * *

Back to fight 

"Orochimaru lets get end this" Itachi brought out a kunai ready to charge but stopped when Orochimaru started doing hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Manda appeared from the smoke. Itachi's eyebrow began to twitch _oh yeah give it to the snake to summon another when in trouble… this is troublesome._

* * *

Back at the Inn 

"Achoo" Shikamoru sneezed; Hinata looked at him in concern "are you alright shikamoru-kun". "I'm fine Hinata".

* * *

back to outside the fight 

Naru was annoyed, didn't he say no summons period. Naru stood up and started walking towards the fight. The hokages could tell she was holding back a lot of anger.

"Orochi-chan didn't I say kill him by your hands or quit the fight. Summoning Manda isn't fair because Itachi-kun doesn't have a summon". Naru turned her head sharply towards Manda letting the genjutsu on his eyes wear off showing the blue slitted eyes. Manda shiver and felt like to hide "And you Manda are you going to be interrupting an honest duel". Manda only shook his head no and puffed out of existence. Orochimaru was pissed then Itachi spoke up "Orochimaru I'm fighting you with my strength alone but if you want I can put you in Tsukuyomi". Orochimaru knew he wouldn't have a chance then so he relented. Naru went back to were she was sitting before.

_That girl is not normal I'll ask her the truth when she talks to us_ thought Kai. Shino had a video camera recording everything.

Neji's byakugan was blearing at the hokages trying to see if they were real _there is more to Naruto than I thought._

* * *

Back to Fight 

_**Have you ever felt lost inside so unloved within that you almost die  
Have you ever stepped out of the light and realized there's a stranger inside**_

The kunai Itachi was holding glowed red with chakra; the chakra extends it to look like a sword. He then charges at Orochimaru who has hand seals going again. Orochimaru does a fire jutsu which Itachi just cuts through.

_**Stranger inside**_

_Game over_ Itachi stabs Orochimaru in the arm making it useless. Orochimaru raised his good arm up "I quit", his head hung in shame.

_**Have you ever felt lost inside so unloved within that you almost die  
Have you ever stepped out of the light and realized there's a stranger inside**_

* * *

Outside fight 

Jen begins to clap this means she doesn't have to worry about the snake any more just stay around Itachi. Naru joins in and then turned to Kiba "can you go tell the others we're on our way back". Naru then turned to Kabuto "go heal his arm before the damage becomes irreversible". Naru walks past Itachi to pick up the littered Kunais and what not.

"Itachi come speak to me when I have to talk to the hokages". Itachi just nodded. "You guys it's getting late so lets head back to the Inn okay" Naru.

Everyone packed their food and drinks walking towards the Inn. Naru told the Hokages to follow her, it was dinner time now when they got to the Inn.

"Hi, Hinata-san" called Naru happy to be back with Hinata and have a certain snake out of his skin. Hinata smiled she wanted to rush and hug him but she had to pretend. Sakura had woken up "Where is Orochimaru and Sasuke-kun" her anger directed to Naru.

"Their taking their time coming back after all their leader just lost" said Naru moving toward the Kitchen motioning for Hinata to follow. Sakura was too pissed to even notice the new additions to the group but Shikamoru did.

"Naru can you explain why the hokages of knonha are alive and here?" Naru stopped and smiled "Can it wait till dinner is served then it could be a dinner talk".

Shikamoru got the hint Naruto wanted to be with Hinata and only the Kitchen had a privacy Jutsu on it. When everyone was seated Naru explained what happened and then went back to eating. The Hokages still felt awkward about being with the living and ate slowly. When they were all done Naru Called Jen and her team to her side "Alright everyone we're going to that same arena if you still want to fight tomorrow".

She then took Jen and her team to the living room putting up a privacy jutsu. "Tell me everything" was all she said.

* * *

Hope you liked the rvival of the hokages, I thought it would be neat to bring them all back and bleach will not be in this fic okay. Tsunade will be happy to see her dad. Review if you see anything wrong with this chapter so I can change it before others read it.

Chibi narrator: oh God my hands and please just look up the Jutsus on the Internet. The new attack Itachi did was made by me so you won't find that.

Itachi: Hm you did well go to sleep

Chibi Narrator: thanks Itachi-kun Zzzzz


	11. Chapter 11:Truths and reunions

Sorry Guys for taking long to update. Hope you like this chapter I kind of rushed it so sorry if it's not as good as the others. Please R&R and there are slight implications of a yaoi with Hakuxzabuza.

* * *

Chapter 11: Truths and reunions

The six shinobi shifted under Naru's gaze. "Well you see …um" Jen was starting to take after Hinata, Kai toke it upon himself to explain the situation.

"We are from Suna and are not missing Nin by our choice". Renji and Silver nodded, Jen looked Naru straight in the eye and sighed.

"I can't do this whole round about story so I'll get straight to the point; Orochimaru wants our bloodlimit". Naru sighed _I guessed as much but that still doesn't tell me why they're missing Nin. __**"Just wait Kit I don't think their done yet"**_. Naru looked at Kai "Why are you missing Nins then I'm sure Gaara would give Jen-san protection from the snake". Kai sighed "We were about to tell Gaara but the council stopped us saying it would cause too much trouble if sound attacked Suna just for Jen".

Naru was pissed but would not show it _stupid councils they always try to rule things before their kages_.

"Well I'm a good friend of Gaara so I'm sure if I tell him to come here we can sort things out. You don't need to be missing Nin for this I mean that's just nuts". Jen could only agree she was beginning to like this Naru chick very much.

"But how do you know Gaara?" asked Rai seeming like the only one reading between the lines.

_Damn why can't people just accept favors __**"That's the world we live in kit"**_. "Well I know the hokage and she introduced us Gaara is a really good Kazekage".

Ken nodded he always looked up to Gaara "How will he get the news Naru the council know things before him at times?"

"Well since me and Gaara are friends we have our own secret way of communicating so don't worry about noisy people". Kai was relieved to know he could probably go back to his home soon but then his questions started bothering him.

"Naru-san why does it seem like you knew about Jen's bloodlimit?" Jen and her team mates were startled; they hadn't seen When Naru smiled. Naru slapped a hand on her face _this is going to be a long night_.

"I just smiled because she was wining nothing to it". Kai didn't believe her; he wasn't an anbu for nothing but didn't push it.

"You know what due to the situation about the hokages getting a second chance at life I'll call Tsunade too this should be grand!" The others looked at her with shock; she had been calling the heads of the hidden villages by their names.

"Naru-san just how close are you to the hokages?" asked Jen, first the girl says death is an old friend and now the hokages just who was she. Naru chuckled "lets see Tsunade thinks of me like a daughter and Gaara thinks of me like a Sister for reason only we can understand".

"I'm guessing that's why she gave you so many ninjas for your Inn?" asked Ken.

_Ah the first time he ever talks to me nicely_ "Yes I guess you could say that. Anyway you guys shouldn't worry about Orochimaru as long as he doesn't give Jen or her brothers a curse seal. That's the way he gets into other people's bodies so don't let him bite you okay". Jen and her brothers nodded "Thanks Naru you really have done a lot for us".

"Hey it's nice to help others because who knows when you'll need the help" said Naru with a smile.

"You're still an enigma to us you know that?" said Ken.

"People are remembered better if they're shrouded in mystery". They just nodded at that. Silver jumped up "Hey that's like when I met this guy with a large sword and a beautiful girl beside him and and …." Silver wanted to continue but a quick NO from all his team mates shut him up.

_Sounded like haku and Zabuza I wonder how they're doing _"Why did you guys shut him up?" Rai shook his head and answered the question

"He always goes on about this stuff he sees but when ever we check there's nothing and he always makes a big deal about it".

Naru looks at Silver and he lowers his head "Hey who knows maybe he did see them, I know a few people with big swords". Silver quickly looked up and saw Naru's I-know-you're-telling-the-truth look and jumped to hug her.

"Thanks oneesan at least you believe me" Renji laughed at his twin brother _she's only siding with you to make you feel better_. They finished up their talk very quickly deciding Naru would call Gaara and they would straighten the whole thing out at the Inn. Before the Hokages were about to enter Naru spoke "wait for a bit I need some time to think on something please". Arashi nodded and told the others. Itachi just had to ask "So how is it like to be alive again?" the hokages looked at him and then each stating their opinion. The shodaime (I'll have to think up a name for him or you guys can tell me if you like shodaime better) spoke first "I feel awkward but grateful and happy that I can get another chance at things. Maybe I could see Tsunade, though she is probably old by now". The third cut in "Not really she has a genjutsu on herself that makes her look younger than she really is. I'm worried about Naruto". Arashi snapped his head at that "Sarutobi how is he after I died? Did the villagers treat him like a hero?" The third put his head down in shame. The fourth felt tears about to spill from his eyes.

* * *

IN ROOM NARUTO REMEBERING WAVES MISSION

_That's right Kyuu-chan we couldn't kill those two they were too much like us_ _**"The girl haku had Raji the three tailed turtle sealed in her making her want to protect more than anything". **_

flashback to waves

Naruto was lying in the forest after Kyuu-chan had trained him till he was knocked out. Haku was walking towards him and was about to choke him when a feeling stopped him.

"Thanks for not choking me" Naruto started to sit up. Haku was startled he thought he was asleep. After getting over his shock haku got the urge to start a conversation. "Where you here training?" Naruto nodded _**"Kit this one smells like the hunter-nin that toke Zabuza"**_ _He's probably working with him but his eyes look like mine maybe I should hear his story __**"Wise choice kit"**_.

"Why are you training?" asked Haku.

"To be stronger so that I can protect those like me and heal the wounds of a village that has forgotten to move on" said Naruto. _The Villagers are too busy thinking about Kyuubi they forget there are still new futures being created for the village and blame everything on me._ Haku saw the sad look in his eyes when Naruto was thinking.

"You'll get stronger, yes you'll be strong I'm sure of it" Naruto smiled _yes this one is like me, one of those I must protect._

"Hunter-nin-san what is your name?" Haku was shocked _how does he know, he shouldn't._ "Don't worry I don't want to fight if it can be avoided" Haku was relieved something told him the boy didn't show his true potential when Kakashi was fighting Zabuza.

"Why do you not want to fight me?" asked Haku he was curious.

"Hunternin-san I don't fight people and make enemies when I can make friends my name is Naruto".

"My name is Haku, why do you think we can be friends?" Naruto smiled "Haku-san have you ever had anything sealed into you?" The question was a weird one to say the least to Haku but he answered truthfully "yes". He raised his long hair up showing a snowflake like seal.

_Kyuu-chan can you tell who he has sealed in him __**"The person who did this seal was good I wouldn't have felt the demon energy if he hadn't shown me. I think he has Raji-san in him. **__Thanks_ "Haku-san I'm going to do a jutsu that can take us into your mind but it will only work if you trust me. Can you please trust me haku I want to know if you're one of those I should protect".

Haku looked into Naruto's eyes for a long time. Naruto knew if he wanted haku to trust him he would have to show him the true him. Haku saw in Naruto's eyes abuse, understanding, forgiveness and acceptance the things he always searched for. He only found them in Zabuza and didn't think he would in any other human but he was wrong. He searched for forgiveness because he felt guilty for killing his father who had killed his mother and was about to kill him. He searched for Acceptance because not many accepted a homeless murderer.

"I trust you Naruto-san".

With that said Naruto started doing the hand seals for **atama sunpoo**.

He and Haku woke up in a room that looked like a crystal shrine and in the middle was a waterfall. In the waterfall slept Raji the three tailed turtle. Naruto motioned for Haku to come with him and they both walked up to the alter. Raji stirred and then opened his eyes slowly **"Humans what are you doing in my realm?"** Haku was a little scared so he let Naruto take the lead.

"Raji-aniki my name is Naruto vessel to Kyuubi". Raji stared at him for a bit then turned to Haku.

Haku not wanting to get on a bad foot with the demon spoke up "My name is Haku and I guess I'm your vessel".

Raji nodded **"It's been so long since I last awoke, Haku your clan thought of me as their guardian and have sealed me in a shrine for centuries but a greedy ningen came for my power and they had no choice but to seal me in one of their own. Since they were such honorable people I shall grant you my strength use it well".**

Haku was surprised "How are you sure I'm worthy of your powers?"

Raji snorted **"listen I can tell a pure soul from a dark one just because you kill doesn't make you bad it's when you do it for fun that it becomes bad. If you still doubt yourself lets look at your memories I'm sure Kyuubi-oneesan and Naruto would like to know".**

Raji tapped two of his tails together and the room suddenly became dark then three screens popped up.

One showed Haku playing with the snow and using his bloodlimit then his mother came up and smacked him telling him not to do that again.

The next showed when Haku's father killed his wife and was about to kill Haku who fought back with his bloodlimit. The house had icicles sticking out of it, Haku had killed his Father.

The last Screen showed how he lived till he met Zabuza. Haku was crying now these were painful memories. Naruto walked up to Haku and hugged him letting Him cry it out. When Haku's breakdown was over Raji turned the room back to normal **"Do you still think you are unworthy of my power Haku-san". **Raji's heart ached for the boy children shouldn't have to go through such things just because of difference. "Haku-san If you'll allow it I want you to be one of my precious people". Haku looked at Naruto and nodded "Thank you Naruto-san Raji-sama". Raji just smiled "**Naruto take care of my host and make that Zabuza guy learn a heart is needed. Haku it is okay to have a heart it's what stops us from being killing machines and what gives us strength in times of need".** Naruto and Haku nodded then they were kicked back in the real world. "Well Haku-san I don't want to fight you so I'll fake you and Zabuza's death. That way you guys will be off the bingo book and when I become a anbu I'll use my pay to us somewhere to stay. I doubt Gatou will pay you, that man has a reputation for discarding his ninjas after they've done their work". Haku nodded "I'll try to tell Zabuza". With that everything went like the anime only the Haku and Zabuza that died were blood shadow clones. Zabuza after watching Haku die even if it wasn't real admitted to loving him, this made Haku very happy.

* * *

Back to resent times

_That's right I've been saving up and Tsunade said she'd make me a Chunin soon that's good. "Naruto-kun is that what really happened at waves?" Hi Hina-chan and yes that is what happened but don't tell anyone though I don't need to tell you that.__** "Shouldn't we call in the Hokages they must have waited a long time"**__ oh yes sorry I forgot. _"Itachi-kun you guys can come in now!" Arashi got out of his depression and opened the door he would find out why Naru felt so familiar. The first and the second hokage were nervous because they didn't know this girl but she seemed to know so much more to what she showed. The third took one look at Naru and finally remembered why she was so familiar; it was Naruto's perverted jutsu.

"Naruto can you explain what this is all about including why you're in that henge" said the third. Arashi gasped "Are you really Naruto?" Naru stood up and went over to Sarutobi "so you finally remember me". Naru gives him a hug and then undoes the henge.

The hokages are shocked by his appearance even the third because remember his new transformation with Kyuubi.

"Naruto you've changed so much!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Yeah oji-san I'm an official hanyou now" the other hokages got in a defense stance except Arashi; he was still too shocked to move.

Naruto looked at the first "Welcome back to the living shodaime, I called obaa-san she should be here by tomorrow".

He turns to the second hokage "I never really got to read about Konoha's history if you can tell me some of your first hand experience that would be great".

Then finally he stops at Arashi "Hello Yondaime or you rather I should call you father" he said this with a little bit of anger. Arashi was shocked he heard the tone Naruto's voice toke, it held sadness and anger.

"Naruto I'm sorry…" he was about to continue but Naruto put up his hand telling to stop.

"I'll ask only one question; why?" Arashi looked down in shame for a minute then picked his head back up.

"I care about my precious people and would do what I can to save them. I couldn't put the burden on another family when I had a child of my own that would be cowardly. Taking another person's future and letting your child have their own. Naruto I'm sorry". A tear ran down Naruto's face but he was smiling "Well said, if you didn't have any conviction in why you did what you did I would have yelled at you and most likely attacked you. I understand so don't worry but there's something I want all of you to do when we do pay a visit to the village. I want you to place a henge on each one of yourselves and you are to see the Village as what it truly is now".

The hokages all nodded but the First had something to ask "Arashi what relationship do you have with this young man?" Arashi shook his head in sadness "He is my son and when the Kyuubi attacked I sealed it in him to save the Village".

The first and the second stared at Naruto for a while. "Now let's begin our talk and catch up on years missed of course Itachi and oji-san will do most of the talking I'll add things when I have to". The third knew what he was doing Naruto wasn't going to tell them of what the villagers did to him.

* * *

Chibi narrator: sorry guys this one wasn't as planned as the other and yes there is a yaoi Hakuxzabuza pairing going on, please don't be fazed by it.

Itachi: Tsunade is coming?

Chibi narrator: yeah I got to hide all the sake

Itachi: The next chapter going to have more people coming into the Inn

Chibi narrator: Yes…now I have to go to sleep…Zzzzzzz

Itachi: I'll have to clean up the rest of the story for her… troublesome.

Shikamaru: Achoo


	12. Chapter 12:catching up

Sorry for taking long to update well here it is chapter 12. R&R please. I'm working on two stories now please check out my other one.

* * *

Chapter 12: Catching up

The shodaime and nidaime told their stories which amazed most of the occupants in the room.

"Whoa now you guys did have some crazy stuff happening in your days" said Naruto, his face in shock.

The first and second hokage just laughed "Don't worry Naruto when you become hokage you'll have crazy enemies coming at you from right to left" said a laughing Nidaime.

"Alright oji-san it's time for you tell us about your timeline" naruto was eager to know the things about konoha's past. Arashi could only smile at his son's antics; he wasn't completely grown up yet. _I'll have to be the best father I can be now that I have a second chance_ Arashi felt truly guilty for doing what he did to his son. The third was telling things about reign as hokage, careful not to tell what the villagers did to naruto; it seemed he wanted to show them instead of having it told. He got to the part about the mission he gave Itachi but Itachi who had been quite spoken up.

"Sarutobi-sama I'd like to tell this part myself" the third nodded giving him permission.

"My clan had been arguing with the hyugas whose bloodlimit was stronger for years now. They finally had it when the hyugas bragged about their prodigy Neji and decided to kill the prodigy and his clan before he grows stronger than any Uchiha. My best friend didn't like the thought of massacring a clan so he told me and asked for my advice. I told him we should tell the hokage which was what we did and Sarutobi-sama asked us to look into all the Uchiha's past to find anymore damaging evidence. We found out the Uchihas had been secretly helping Danzo exile and kill some of our Nins that danzo felt had become too strong. We told all this to the hokage and then he made the decision to have all of the Uchiha clan destroyed but my little brother since he was innocent. Before we went on our mission to kill our clan my best friend toke me by the river and told me things to make me really angry. When he went too far I struck him with my blade, I thought he would dodge then say sorry for going too far like he always would but this time he just stood there. When I asked him why he said it's because he found a way to give me power to protect myself from our clans arrogance. By showing me the grief of losing a friend to get power, it was then I learned power wasn't everything. I was going to do the mission because it was a mission nothing more and I guess he could tell so he showed me that lesson. After the lesson I began to look at all my family's ways and finding nothing good coming from them. My family tried to turn me into a lifeless killing machine in the end almost costing me my chance at happiness in the future. I found out Sasuke was going to be late from school the next day so that was the day I acted, I killed off my clan but Sasuke came earlier. I had to tell him something and at the time after killing all of my family members I felt I needed to die, to be killed. I thought if I sewed the seeds of hatred into Sasuke he would be the one to kill me. Then afterwards a group called Akatsuki said they were looking for bijous, being naruto's godfather I accepted so I could keep tabs on them".

Naruto gasped at this and Arashi just smiled.

"Later on I had few other encounters with my little brother but he was full of rage so much was he that he never bothered to ask why I did it. He believed my lie that it was for power forgetting all the times I protected him and showed him I cared in my own elderly brother kind of way. I started to call him foolish little brother because that's what he had turned out to be. Later I heard he had pushed a chidori through naruto's chest just to get the final level of the sharingan and to go to Orochimaru for power. I decided he was no longer the little brother I knew and he no longer deserved to be the one to kill me".

After he had said the part about Sasuke impaling naruto with a chidori to the chest the third and Arashi stood up fuming and ready to kill a certain Uchiha. Naruto's eyes were clouded as if he was reliving a memory. Arashi turned to his son "Naruto is that true!" he had tried to keep his voice down but it was useless he was angry. Naruto nodded and had a sad smile on "I'll tell you my story when we're in the Village it would explain so much more".

The third sighed mumbling something about "I shouldn't have … perverted teacher". None of them could understand what he was saying but naruto had a guess.

"Come on guys let's get back to telling awesome stories of the past" chirped naruto. **"You won't let them in Kit?"** _no not until they see and understand where I stand in that Village_. Kyuubi didn't push the matter forward, the third was getting the idea that naruto was trying to push them away. Arashi looked at his son who had a huge grin on his face with his eyes curved up into a smile. He couldn't tell what the boy was thinking and again he blamed it on himself. Naruto turned to Arashi now sure his façade was back up in full (he's not in his girl form anymore so he can keep it up now).

"Well dad can I get to hear your stories, I've always idolized you, it would be doing me the greatest favor" he wasn't lying he did idolize the yondaime.

Arashi was happy that his son idolized him but still felt his guilt in the situation, smiling he nodded. He told them of how he graduated from the academy at ten and became a student of Jiraiya. He talked of how he developed his two famous techniques but he didn't go into detail of their workings (ninja never explain their techniques well smart ninjas). He later told them about the times with his genin team Kakashi, Rin and Obito. He told his story to the attack of the kyuubi but said something interesting. He said he felt the malice from the kyuubi wasn't directed at him truly like it was some kind of misunderstanding. Naruto smiled at this and Kyuubi complimented Arashi for being able to see past the surface of things.

When the stories where done Kisame was amazed. He asked the hokages if they would allow him to become a leaf nin under their service. Naruto told him the new hokage would accept him because she didn't judge, He wouldn't tell them the hokage was Tsunade though he wanted the other hokages to be surprised when Tsunade and Gaara got here. It was well into the night and Naruto told them all to go to bed, he then put back up his sexy jutsu which the other hokages had to ask about.

"Naruto why are you always in that girl form?" asked the nidaime. "Oh this is part of my mission, I'm the hostess to this inn and I'm to get information from the nins that stay over. I found a way to customize the henge jutsu to make it like a sex-change kind of thing. The genins from leaf are my bodyguards because I can't use my real strength".

The third sighed because he was a sucker for naruto in that jutsu but on the bright side this Naru had on clothes. The other hokages thought it was a great jutsu for information gathering, they never saw the perverted side of it remember.

"I'll show you to your rooms now, Itachi and Kisame you guys already know yours". He toke the hokages up the stairs and into four vacant rooms beside each other and next to his. Naruto had an old nightmare that night it was of the scene that happened at the valley of the end.

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke and Naruto were both breathing hard "why dobe why can't I pass you, each time I grow a little bit stronger you grow two more steps ahead of me!" Sasuke lashed out running across the water and punched naruto but naruto caught his hand after a few more swings. Naruto's hair was covering his face and thanks to him falling into the water so many times Sasuke couldn't tell if some of the water on his face was tears.

"So Sasuke is that why you think going to Orochimaru and stealing his power will help, you'd just be weaker. You ask why others are stronger than you but have you ever for once thought oh maybe there will someday be a day when there will be someone stronger than me. Just because you are an Uchiha doesn't mean you are stronger than everyone in the world!" yelled naruto. _I just try to show a little of my true strength and this is what I get! A teammate that has a stick shoved so way up his ass he doesn't think anyone should have power but him.__** "Kit you had to show some of your true strength or you wouldn't save your ever so ungrateful teammate Sakura"**_ Kyuubi was angry Sasuke had come close to seeing the real naruto and when her kit finally thinks he has someone to relate with he stabs him in the back or should she say chest with a freaking chidori.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand back straining it and popping a few joints then gave him a good punch to the face. Sasuke landed on the water surface clutching his face. Naruto decided to use Kyuubi's power because if he used his own Sasuke would know he was stronger than he showed but he only used a little so that the red chakra outlines him. (They have the whole talk thing going on then both sides charge up their final attack).

"This is the end Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at naruto with a dark chidori in hand. Naruto didn't want to kill him so he lessened the power of his rasengan but he didn't know it was too low so he charged at Sasuke with the intent of bringing him back. Naruto never wanted to admit it but Sasuke was like a brother to him now how it happened he didn't know. When their attacks clashed they stayed there for a minute before the chidori won over the rasengan but naruto scratched Sasuke's headband first before going unconscious. Naruto's body was healing up from all the injuries taken in the fight when Kakashi got there looking down on naruto with shame. (Okay in this one I hate all of team 7 but they'll all get a second chance later don't worry it won't be character bashing all the way through).

End of flashback

* * *

Naruto jolted up, sweat dripping from his forehead _damn I thought that dream didn't scare me any more must be because of the talk_. Kyuubi mentally rapped her tails around him comforting him as best she could. Even if naruto wouldn't admit it Sasuke's betrayal did hurt him deeply.

ARASHI'S POINT OF VIEW

Arashi had heard trashing noises coming from Naruto's room, they were so low that only he heard them because he was the closet room to naruto's and he couldn't sleep. He stood up and went to check on his son. When he walked into the room he saw naruto trashing around in the bed like he was having a nightmare. He heard small mumbles escape naruto's mouth so he moved closer. "Sasuke why do you betray Konoha… cherish you more than me" Arashi didn't know what to make of this but thought to ask naruto when they got to the village. Then he saw naruto trashing around more violently, he stopped suddenly but Arashi decided to move back. He choose the right thing too because naruto sprang forward breathing heavily.

* * *

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Naruto felt another presence with him "Who's there?" Arashi walked out of the shadows. "Naruto it's me I heard you trashing around in your room and came to check" answered Arashi. Naruto had on a black shirt with white knee high shorts. He sighed and stepped out of bed "Well I won't be getting any sleep for awhile so do you want to talk". Arashi felt glad he would finally straighten things out with his son but a little afraid of naruto's reaction.

They talked for many hours passing the night by. The moonlight illuminated the room making them both look unearthly and handsome. Arashi told naruto he accepted him for all he was and even told naruto more about his mom. Naruto was glad to talk about his family but sad his mom was gone. Later found out they both liked ramen and naruto felt more at ease wit his father. They told each other some secrets like naruto telling his dad who he loved was Hinata and Arashi telling him he still felt weak even with his strength. They promised each other that they would live together when they got back to the village. The conversation was good and by the time they stopped it was already morning, naruto hugged his dad then changed back into his sexy jutsu form.

Arashi went to his room to get ready for breakfast as did Naru. She put on a light blue kimono outfit with cloud like patterns; the kimono was a one piece. It had a black sash around the whist and slits going down on both sides. She wore black tights underneath which reached to her knees with black boots. She had a black choker around her neck with a red spiral sign on it. She walked down to breakfast and got looks from everyone.

Ino was sitting with her boyfriend Chouji seeing him blush _damn I have to get naruto to help me out with my shopping next time_.

Sakura just stuck out her nose but caught a quick glance at Sasuke only to see him staring.

Naru just walked up to the breakfast table and said a polite good morning before taking her helpers into the kitchen where they spent their normal three months with Kyuubi before taking out the food. There was a knock on the door which Shino got; ten bandits came in most smelling of sake.

"We're just going to stay for breakfast" said the leader with the normal rudeness and arrogance. Naru stood up from the table "is that so then pay at the cash register and come join us there are plenty of sits" said Naru cheerfully. When the bandits saw her, Ino, Jen, TenTen and Hinata they got sicken smiles on their faces.

"Well do we get any entertainment?" asked one with a smirk. Naru almost shuddered, the hokages were ready to beat up the bandits but choose to see how naruto handles it, as did everyone. Naru had to force himself not to puke "Well there is singing but I think it's a little too early for that so sorry but no there isn't any more entertainment". The bandit leader looked taken back by her truthfulness most other Inn keepers would just kick them out saying they cause too much trouble.

"Then we'll stay for the singing" he said this time it wasn't rude and after he had seen the ninjas at the table he gave up any dirty ideas he had about the girls. Everyone was now seated at the table, most were surprised or happy about the way Naru had handled the situation.

_That's my son, know when to pick your fights_ a chibi Arashi was dancing with the victory sign.

_He's grown_ the third remembered the naruto that would have beaten those bandits up just for what they were thinking.

The shodaime and nidaime were definitely going to watch naruto more closely; he seemed interesting as did most of the genin in the Inn.

The rookies were except for those who knew about the mask were surprised _this is not naruto, did the jutsu change his personality too_.

Sakura tried to strike up a conversation many times with Sasuke but he simply ignored her. The hokages all thought one thing _Fangirl_.

_I wonder what happened to their team apart from Sasuke betraying konoha_ thought Sarutobi; he was beginning to feel guilty for placing naruto with such an ignorant team. When breakfast was done and everything was cleared out Naru made an announcement "In one more day from now two visitors are coming that I called here so be on your best behavior".

"Don't talk to us like kids Naru-san!" shrieked Sakura hurting everyone's ears but herself since she was tone deaf from always screaming over Sasuke. (A/N let me clear something up this whole time line is just a month after the fight at the valley of the end okay. But sakura still got some training fromTsunade and Jiraiya didn't take naruto for the three year training). They all headed for the clearing they were in yesterday. Arashi wanted to kill Sasuke for using a chidori on his son but naruto had told him not to. Naruto talked to the bandits on the side lines finding out all he could. The bandits did have information on them since they had raided different countries. Naru had suggested to them that they become shinobi instead of doing what they were doing now. He told them of all the families they destroyed by doing what they were doing. He then told them of the benefits of being a shinobi 1) they could keep killing only it would be targets that could fight back so it was fair 2) they got paid for killing and fighting so they didn't need to change their lifes much 3) they would get to learn awesome jutsus. They agreed to join the shinobi ranks in Konoha much to naruto's pleasure. The fights went like this:

Shino vs. TenTen

Shino couldn't win because he had to act like he did before his training so he had to rely on his bugs. TenTen didn't really use chakra so the bugs were at a disadvantage. TenTen won by hitting Shino on the head with a large mace. Everyone apart from team gai were surprised at how many weapons the girl was carrying. The bandits were happy they hadn't tried anything.

The next match was Neji Vs Kiba

It was all about defense and offence, Neji used the kaiten when ever Kiba got close. Kiba used his Gasuuga against neji's Kaiten. Both contestants fainted from dizziness after 15 more counters like that. Scary thing that happened was Neji sang the song last resort by Papa roach extremely well making TenTen have stars in her eyes. He even got applause from the audience. It was a double knock out so they both lost but the hokages really became interested in the new genins this year.

The next fight was Lee vs. Kai

Kai felt it was unfair to fight an opponent that couldn't use jutsus but after Lee pounded him a few times that notion flew out the window. Kai use excellent sand defenses and Lee focused on using his speed. Kai used a few wind jutsus too, one being just the right one knock lee out. Lee got the hokage's interest because of his speed and taijutsu, it was great. Kai won though but he carried Lee to the sidelines saying he gave him a run for his money. Kai's team laughed accusing him of getting too old and rusty. Sarutobi was angry at this but then he remembered the death god had made him 45 again.

Ken vs. Rai

This fight was interesting as was all the others. Rai had a bloodlimit called Berserker which Kyuubi explained came from the son of the gods in an old myth. Rai who was always calm and nice became cold and crazy in battle. Ken was great in Kenjutsu He had many sword moves but Rai had a greater speed. The two fought for hours on end but finally Ken started to get tired but Rai's bloodlimit made him forget all body restraints until the fight was over so he was still as fast if not faster to when the fight began. Rai won by knocked Ken to a tree where he was later found sleeping, Rai had carried his teammate laughing and saying sorry. Everyone else thought he was a monster with such stamina, a certain snake wanted his ability but Itachi moved to sit beside them and Orochimaru turned around.

TenTen vs. Naru

Everyone wanted to see what Naru was capable of. The rookie 9 didn't want him to blow their cover and the rest because they hadn't seen her in battle before. Their song was this is how I disappear by my chemical romance.

_**GO!**_

Naru stood in front of TenTen with a pleasant smile on "Let's have a good fight TenTen-san". TenTen nodded and the music began to play. Naru just stood there so TenTen decided to begin "Here I go!" she jumped up in the air and brought out two scrolls, smeared her blood on the scrolls as they spun around her.

_**To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!**_

The sky was raining weapons at a fast pace, those in the audience that didn't know Naru was naruto were scared for her. Naru rose up one hand and grabbed a sword headed for her and raised her face still smiling towards the oncoming weapons. With swift movements she deflected any object within her rang.

_**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**_

TenTen had stopped her attack to see weapons all over the field but where naruto stood there were no weapons and she looked unharmed. _How can that be one weapon must have hit her at least_ thought TenTen. The others in the audience were amazed and some jealous AKA: Sasuke. Most wondered how the dead last could do that.

_**Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows**_

Naru was still smiling and singing not missing a beat. She began to move forward with the sword in her hands looking like a war goddess. TenTen picked up a sword of her own _ha I know more about weapons than naruto does_. Naru bent down and picked up another sword, she now had twin blades.

_**That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now**_

She got in a new stance leaning back a little, turned to the side and both swords at her side. TenTen raised an eyebrow but charged anyway. TenTen slashed downward but Naru raised one sword holding off Tenten's strike. Naru then proceeded to use the other sword's hilt to hit TenTen to the side of her head throwing her to a tree.

_**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now**_

Arashi was filled with pride while Sarutobi wondered how much naruto had grown and if it was due to Kakashi. Everyone of the rookie nine wondered if it was the same naruto they knew.

_**Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore**_

Sakura started cheering for TenTen telling her to kick Naru's ass. Everyone looked at her in annoyance before turning back to the fight. There were sounds of metal clashing against metal; TenTen was having a hard time keeping Naru from tossing her sword away. "Knowing how something works is different from doing it yourself TenTen-san" said a cheerful Naru still singing.

_**And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fk!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.**_

Naru was slashing, stabing, and blocking attacks while TenTen looked like an amateur trying not to get killed in the onslaught. Naru with one fast chop to Tenten's neck with the hilt of her sword knocked TenTen out.

_**And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!**_

Sasuke was boiling with anger the dobe had gotten stronger again. Everyone else was amazed, the rookie nine deciding to question naruto thanks to Sakura.(noisy bitch) Naru called for Itachi to help carry TenTen. Smiling Naru turned to the audience "well did I sing on key" most nodded dumbly.

And the fights went on through to the next day which was Kai Vs Rai.

Kai forfeited saying even though he was Rai's teacher he could never beat him in taijutsu and only taught him kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Fight after that was Jen Vs Itachi

Jen had to rely on ninjutsu and taijutsu because Itachi wasn't using his sharingan. Itachi couldn't use his sharingan because if he did Jen would use her bloodlimit. The fight ended because both had chakra depletion from using too many big moves trying to knock out the other. It was another double knock out with both occupants seriously injured.

Rai vs. Kabuto

Kabuto tried all his medical fighting styles but Rai's bloodlimit helped him recover fast. Rai beat the crap out of Kabuto for what he and his Sanin put his team through. Kabuto had many broken ribs and a punctured lung by the end of the fight. Rai's wounds came back to him after the fight and Naru treated them fast. Kabuto knew a new feeling of fear because while people weren't looking Naru placed a demon genjutsu on him while healing him. The hokages saw the sadistic smile on Naru's lips and then saw Kabuto looking like he had just seen death. The first and second laughed while Sarutobi felt fear for the village. Rai won the match but said he didn't want to fight again so it was down to the final match.

Naru vs. Sasuke

Of course Sakura screamed for Sasuke to beat Naru to a pulp. Much killer intents were directed at her so she fainted. Sasuke decided to taunt naruto "Dope you know you can't win". Naru was busy looking at the song they would be listening to. "Oi Sasuke-san our song will be hit the floor by linkin park" said a bored Naru. Hinata was smiling sitting beside Arashi because she decided to come today. Ino started the music and the fight began. Naru just stood there singing with an angelic voice, while Sasuke was trying to gauge his enemy but having no luck, he never really paid attention to naruto when they were on the team together.

_**There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine**_

Sasuke throw shurikens at Naru who just stood there dancing around them. Getting annoyed that the blonde wasn't taking him seriously he brought out his new sword that Orochimaru had just given him and charge. Naru saw the sword aiming to slice him in half and used his palms to hold it then jumped up and kicked Sasuke across the face. Naru toke Sasuke's sword and throw it aside "To fight an unarmed person with a weapon is wrong Sasuke-san" he said in an innocent voice. He walked forward and started pounding Sasuke with super human strength into the ground. Sasuke felt a rib brake but because of pride he stood up his sharingan blaring. **"How dear that imbecile use the gift I gave to the uchihas against me!"** screamed Kyuubi outraged. _Power corrupts the minds of others_ replied naruto as he ducked a kick to his head from Sasuke.

_**One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won**_

Naru jumped up and did a spinning kick hitting Sasuke on the head twice. On the second he flew and hit a tree.

_**And then it's all gone**_

Sasuke got up and coughed up blood, his anger getting the best of him.

_**So many people like me  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think  
To just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me  
Walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say  
That make me feel like you've crossed the line**_

He started up a chidori, when Arashi saw the attack he recognized it as Kakashi's. He was about to run to Naruto but the third stopped him saying Naru would be okay. Hinata was pissed, her byakugan blaring at Sasuke.

_**What goes up will surely fall  
And I'm counting down the time  
'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine**_

Naru shook his head and waited for Sasuke to come at him. Sasuke charged but a super human punch knocked him out behind him stood Tsunade. "obaa-chan you came early!" said a surprised Naru.

_**One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won**_

Gaara walked up beside her, she had already told him of Naruto's mission which he had laughed at. Yes Gaara can now laugh but only when he is with Naruto or the matter is about Naruto. The first and second hokage stood up in shock "Tsunade-chan" they both said. Tsunade slowly turned around and came face to face with her grandfather and uncle. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran towards them. Hugging them to death and sobbing, the three hokages cried together. Naru walked up to them with a true smile on "Well Tsunade surprise" she said softly. Tsunade turned back to her "but how?" Naru smiled "Obaa-chan stop suffocating them and come in the Inn then I'll tell you". True to his word the first and second hokage were turning blue. And so they all headed towards the Inn.

* * *

Hey guys I'll leave it at that hope you liked this chapter. I still think it could use some work but hey what can I say I was in a rush.

Chibi narrator: Well how was the emotional reunion?

Itachi: It could use more feeling

Chibi narrator: I want sake and then can put emotion

Itachi: you're a drunkard

Chibi narrator: oh but you know you love me.


	13. Chapter 13: revealations

Sorry guys I have been having serious author's brain block. Thanks for reading and please do review it's how I know you really read the chapter. I hope you like this chapter sorry it wasn't as good as the others.

Chapter 13: Explanations

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya who came shortly after her with her escorts Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gaara were in the inn now with everybody. When Kakashi had seen his old Sensei he fainted but when he woke up and tried to talk to his sensei he was brushed off. Kurenai and Asuma who was happy to see his father back alive and even younger gave hugs and welcomes. 

When everyone were done welcoming each other and some random guests checked out the real conversation began. Everyone sat in the biggest room the mansion had (Everyone important that have names, there were other guests apart from the ones I named but they are random).

Naru sat by Hinata, Tsunade by her grandfather and uncle, Asuma by his Father and Kurenai, Ino with Chouji, Shikamoru with Shino, Gaara by Naru looking at the sand nins who sat together, Orochi-chan and his minions was not invited and the seal kept him from hearing or seeing anything in the room. Sakura was the only one sitting next to Sasuke who looked annoyed and angry, and so on.

Naru clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "I will now explain to those of you who don't know why the hokages are alive what happened. Tsunade are all your shinobi finished with their missions?" There was a secret message that only a few read _is my mission done?_

Tsunade nodded "Yes all missions are done".

Naru smiled at the whole group and sealed up the room. "Since my mission is done I see no harm in showing you who I truly am. I trust most of you here and the others I can take on so I'm pleased to say sorry for telling half truths". He undid the henge and some people fell over, others choked on their drinks. Naruto still looked good even in girl clothes but you'd be crazy to tell him. Hinata giggled "Now let me tell you my real name for those of you who don't it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki genin of Konoha though that's not by choice" said naruto.

_Since when did he talk about anything without ramen in it_ thought Kakashi.

Jen blushed _He can still be passed of as a girl with those girly looks but I think he's handsome._

Rai wanted to cry _the first girl apart from Jen to take my breath away is a guy!_ Ken looked amused at his friend's dismay.

"I was given a mission to host this Inn to retrieve information you know how the story goes. The mission I feel was only to cool off the council who seem to have something against me. I'm telling you guys because you'll be seeing it in my memories in a few minutes from now".

Tsunade understood but didn't know what he meant by seeing his memories.

"Sasuke if you try to use any of this information against me you won't live long that's thanks to the seal I just used. That goes to all; don't tell my secret without my permission or I won't be held responsible. Those who want get out do so now or forever hold your peace" warned Naruto whose eyes turned red. Sasuke tried to play it off but was still visible shaken.

Naruto took Hinata's hand "Now that that's done let's see my memories shall we **atama sunpoo**".

When everyone woke up they were no longer in the room "where are we?" asked Kai.

Naruto was seating on a large chair that came out of no where with Hinata by his side. He had on a black shirt that was tight and had a v shaped opening in front showing off his muscles. He had black tight pants that had silver flame strikes going up the sides with black boots.

Hinata's clothes were changed; she now wore a black sleeveless shirt that was open back. She had on a dark blue long skirt that had silts up to the waist and black tights, black boots.

Shino was sitting on another chair close by he had on; a gray muscle shirt, black baggy pants and black boots, his shades gone.

Shikamoru sat beside Shino; he had on a dark green shirt, black tight pants and black sandals. Most of the girls and Guys were blushing _Damn their hot_.

Naruto chuckled as he saw their expressions "This is my mind, welcome!" He slammed the black cane he was holding to the ground and the darkness that filled the room disappeared. Everyone was stunned by the room they appeared in. What caught most's attention was the door in front of them. It was made out of crystal and had the shape of a sleeping naruto in the middle. The naruto looked like it was about to come out of the door but it was obviously carved onto it.

"That is the door to my memories" said naruto with a fond look in his eyes "Shika, Shino, Hina-chan you guys haven't seen this room yet". Hinata looked happy _I'll get to know more about naruto-kun now_.

Kyuubi came out of the darkness looking sleepy **"Kit why are you here you usually don't come here?"** Everyone looked at her. Jiraiya turned into a chibi and started running towards her but naruto's cane pinned him down "Sorry ero-sannin but this is for your own good, she'd have killed you before she was fully awake" he said with amusement.

Sakura was pissed _this isn't fair Tsunade, Hinata, Temari and I can see Ino growing her's, It's not fair they all have big ones. __**"You're just born flat chested hon"**_ Most of the men were blushing while trying not to look at her knockers.

"Kyuu-chan sorry to wake you I just didn't want to have to explain everything" Kyuubi nodded.

"Well dobe you going to Introduce us and tell us what's going on or what?" spat out Sasuke giving lustful looks at Kyuubi and Hinata. Naruto glared at him before continuing "You know about the story of the Yondaime defeating the Kyuubi right? Well that wasn't the whole truth. The Yondaime sealed her in a child that child being me. Now I introduce you to Kyuubi or as I call her Kyuu-chan!" said a smiling naruto.

Kyuubi fully came out of the darkness showing her tails and ears. Everyone was shocked, "You're a monster!" yelled Sakura. It was all a flash but Hinata had slapped her so hard she was slammed to the wall with blooding coming from the side of her lips.

"**Listen here you bitch**! Naruto-kun and Kyuu-chan are not monsters if any one is its people like you. You go around flirting with every guy you think is attractive or have a famous name; you forget what it means to work for it! You put Naruto-kun down when he was on your team and if it wasn't for my shyness which thankfully is gone now I would have killed you! You my friend are nothing but a slut the way you act!" yelled Hinata.

No one had ever seen the quiet girl this pissed, Naruto sighed "Well that could have gone better". Arashi looked at Kyuubi who was now awake "Why did you attack our village?" Kyuubi smiled "**You can thank that to your foolish snake sannin who summoned me!"** Arashi was scared at how angry she was but smiled anyway.

Ino razed up her hand scared to have any one angry at her "um Naruto how come you never told us and why the new change?"

Naruto smiled at her "Well Ino we just saw why with Sakura and there really hasn't been any change this is the real me".

Hinata walked back up to naruto and hugged him; most people who knew her were shocked by her boldness. Kurenai spoke up "Why is Hinata being so bold?"

Hinata smiled "That's because naruto-kun and Kyuu-chan brought me out of my shell". Kurenai smiled at Kyuubi happy someone helped the girl where she had tried.

"I take it this is the real form of you four?" said Asuma.

"Not quite" Naruto released the genjutsu on his form showing them his tails. Most were shocked and stepped back a bite.

"I'm Kyuubi's heir to being king of Makai" said naruto as Kyuubi smiled showing her fangs. Kiba holding his dog who seemed afraid stepped up "What I thought you wanted to be Hokage?"

Naruto gave a sad smile "I still do and I can do both Kyuu-chan told me" Arashi walked up to his son and hugged him, he could tell the hidden message.

_The council may not let me_. The other hokages smiled at the boy.

"**Kit why don't we show them your memories it would explain so much more"** said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and walked towards the door holding one hand in front of the door's head.

The sleeping naruto opened its eyes shocking everyone but Kyuubi. **"Memories can be sealed but not forgotten. Memories can be sealed but they shall never tell lies. The memories that lye inside are sad, some happy do you wish to see them"** said the door. Naruto sadly nodded. The door disappeared "Come on guys you want to know the real me right and Sasuke stop glaring at me".

Kyuubi chuckled **"I could always remove my contract with you for the Sharingan gaki"**. Everyone but some who already knew were shocked.

Shikamaru laughed at their confusion "Bloodlimits are nothing but gifts from demons to certain humans kind of like a contract. The demon can take it back if it is being abused like your sharingan Sasuke".

Tsunade smirked _oh those villagers really have been blind_.

Kakashi was too shocked for words. Arashi smirked _this will get him off his high horse_.

"AS if that could happen lazyass" said Sasuke completely disbelieving them. Kyuubi sighed and walked up to him putting little killer intent so he couldn't move. She placed one hand on his forehead **"I Kyuubi no Kitsune break the contract placed on this human and retrieve back all my powers from within him"** declared Kyuubi her voice demanding. Sasuke fell to the floor holding his face screaming and then he stopped standing slowly.

"What have you done to me you bitch I can't bring out the sharingan no matter how much chakra I put to my eyes!" Kyuubi snarled **"Simple human I toke back the powers I gave to your ancestors. Seriously you humans have gotten too cocky. You berate people who have demons sealed in them but praise the gifts we left behind. I should tell some of my friends to come back and destroy their contracts".**

Everyone was on edge when she said friends "ma Kyuubi-san you don't have to go that far" said Kakashi. Kyuubi turned to him quickly and slapped him **"Do not speak to me human, you're the one that wants my kit to call you sensei but yet teach him nothing and favor the Uchiha"**. Most looked at Kakashi and shook their heads. Sarutobi thought he would keep things equal in the team but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Naruto wasn't good with his chakra control there is nothing I could teach him" said Kakashi trying to defend himself.

"**oh really well for your information if you had stopped looking at the uchiha long enough and actually looked at naruto you'd notice. During the tree climbing exercise naruto had five leafs placed on his head, legs and arms keeping them up with chakra. You even used your sensei and your friend for an excuse as to why you focused only on the uchiha, you're weak for a man"** screamed Kyuubi out raged the man even challenged her.

"Let's go see my memories NOW!" said Naruto he was tired of all the cat fights even though some people deserved it. They all went inside and got seated in front of a big screen TV. "Hold all questions till after the show" said naruto as he sat beside Hinata. Ino just had to ask "so are you guys going out now?" Hinata smiled and nodded. The memories began to play from when naruto was born to his third birthday when he met Ino at a park picking flowers.

* * *

Flashback 

Ino loved flowers but some boy had just said she couldn't be a ninja if she liked them. She was three so she believed him. She was now trying to smash a flower but couldn't bring herself to do it. Naruto saw the girl having internal problems and went over to help making sure no parent saw.

"Hello what are you doing?" he asked politely. (People awed in the audience aka Kurenai and Arashi). Ino looked up at the three year old blond in front of her "I'm trying to smash this flower so that I can become a ninja".

"But why do you have to smash the flower it's not nice?" Ino started tearing up.

"Because an older kid hicktold me I can't become a ninja hick if I cared for flowers" she said between tears. Naruto had a wise look on "I don't see why you can't; let me tell you a secret".

Ino looked up "Oji-san told me you could tell flowers many things and they wouldn't tell anyone like ninjas do. You could train in keeping secrets by talking to flowers".

Ino thought about this for a while and smiled "yeah I could couldn't I?" Naruto smiled and nodded happy to see she was happy again.

"My name is Ino what's yours?" Naruto looked at her in the eye **"this one will not hurt you kit"** "Naruto, naruto Uzumaki!" Ino giggled. "You mean like the toping in ramen"

Naruto saw she was only playing "No like the storm".

"Well thank you naruto-san do you want to play with me" and so they played till Ino's father came for her but when she turned to introduce naruto to her father he gone. She looked up to her dad and saw a sad look in his eyes.

End of flashback

* * *

"That's right I told Dad later and asked him if naruto was a ghost and he said "no honey just a sad angel" said Ino with clouded eyes, naruto smiled _so he doesn't hate me I'll have to talk to him later. _The movie paused most were confused "Each time I meet someone in my memories that is present I'll tell them what I really think of them" explained naruto. He stood up and walked towards Ino "Ino you truly are a cool person when you show your real self and stopped pretending to like Sasuke" blow one to Sasuke's pride. 

"I'm glad you and Chouji got together and wish you the best. If you don't know what type of ninja you'd want to be can I suggest medic nin. You're a nice person Ino you just need to admit the truth more often" with that he walked back to his sit.

Ino smiled _thank god I listened to dad and gave him the benefit of the doubt_. Chouji held her hand tighter as if in approval.

Sakura couldn't help but see this _I wonder if that will ever be me?_ Her inner self stayed silent for once. His memories continued to play, the audience speechless at the village's actions especially the hokages. _Damn I knew it was bad but I never thought it was this bad_ thought an angry Tsunade remembering how many times naruto risked his life for the worthless village. She had asked for his medical records once.

* * *

Tsunade's Flashback 

"Gaki I need your medical records if I'm going to put you in chunin next year in the exams" said an irritated Tsunade. Naruto sighed and went to the wall beside the hokage "oji-san always kept it here" he said softly.

Tsunade almost screamed when she saw how big the file was. There were many counts of assassinations leaving him blind but he's eyes would grow back after two days, There many accounts of burning him in his sleep everything bad you name it his been through it and back.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry" she ran to him and hugged him crying. Naruto welcomed the hug and smiled truly smiled.

End of flashback

* * *

Though Gaara had stopped being the killing machine right now he would willingly kill everyone in that village. _Is that truly my home _thought the First hokage. As they watched the torture they could see and feel what he was going through most were disgusted when a chunin had used naruto as a target dummy throw shurikens and even jutsus at him. 

Arashi stood up "THOSE BASTARDS I'LL KILL THEM!" he screamed completely outraged. It toke all the other hokages to calm him down but not before he glared at Sarutobi.

Naruto just sat there anyone who could see his eyes would see they were dead. Next was a time when he four he met Chouji at the ramen shop when going with oji-san.

* * *

Flashback 

Chouji had just been teased about his weight and felt like eating himself out of his depression. Naruto and the third stepped into the stand and ordered their food. Naruto noticed the boy beside him didn't seem to be enjoying the food.

"Excuse me but is the food bad?" asked naruto this was his first time there. Chouji looked up at the boy his age "no I'm just sad". Naruto smiled softly "why are you sad?" Chouji shifted a little before answering.

"I'm Chouji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan, our techniques need us to have a lot of weight but the older kids keep making fun of me".

Naruto looked at him for a minute "You look okay to me and I think it's cool to have a clan". Chouji looked at naruto's eyes and saw he wasn't lying.

"Thanks" he said smiling and began to eat again.

"It tastes better now doesn't it?" Chouji nodded. "Don't eat just to take the pain away it'll only stop you from enjoying your food isn't that right oji-san?" The third had been listening and approved of naruto's way of understanding "That's right Chouji-san". Naruto and Chouji ate their ramen in peace chatting once in a while.

End of flashback

* * *

Chouji smiled since then he didn't eat when he was sad because he didn't want to ruin his food. "Chouji you are a great guy. You're loyal to those who can look beyond your looks. You have a great heart and I'd gladly train with you any day. You do the best you can and protect those important to you and that's what counts". The memories continued to when naruto met Shikamoru.

* * *

Flashback 

Shikamoru was watching the clouds go by when a boy his age came by with blonde hair _troublesome_. To his surprise naruto just sat there watching the sky "aren't you going to say I'm lazy like the rest?" asked Shikamoru.

Naruto looked at him "Do you do what you can for those you love in your own way?" he asked. Shikamoru thought about it and said yes, he always helped his friend Chouji on tests.

"Then you're not lazy" said a smiling naruto. They stayed like that watching the sun for awhile but Shikamoru had to leave.

End of flashback

* * *

Shikamoru smiled _he always did give the best advice._

"Shika you're the best friend everyone wishes to have. You don't judge others but instead keep your silence and see who they turn out to be. You think before you jump into a situation though before it was due to your not wanting to care, now it's due to your tactical thinking. When I become kage I wouldn't mind you as my strategist" said a smiling naruto.

It moved on to when naruto was five and he met Hinata. (You already know this one).

"Hina-chan you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. Your family is mostly made up of stock up jerks but you grew up to be a humble person. Don't ever believe it when people say you're weak because we both know you're not. You don't need to compare yourself to others they do their own things you do yours. You'd make a great medic nin and I'm sure obaa-san won't mind taking you and Ino in. When we get back to konoha I'll officially make my intents clear to your father that we're dating" Hinata smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

And so the memories played on to when he joined the academy and met Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Iruka. Naruto stood up "That's a lot of people so I'll just name off and describe each one of you without pausing okay".

He toke in a deep breath and started "Shino you're my best friend always have been always will be. I'm sure you'll find someone who thinks your eyes are cool just like me, Shika and Hinata do. And remember you can also talk to us about many things so don't hesitate to come to us okay. You don't always have to be alone".

Shino smiled dried tears were on his face like most of the others. "Sakura I've always been told to be truthful so I'll say it. You really have been a pain. You drool over Sasuke and forget everything and everyone else. You go on diets to look good when if you train you could still look good and be healthy. You only became a ninja for Sasuke and only went under Tsunade to someday show-off to him. There are many girls in this room that would love to skin you alive but can't. You only care for Sasuke and forget that as a ninja your life is on the line and Sasuke won't always be there to save you. You berate others when you yourself are weaker than them. You are arrogant and believe no one is greater than Sasuke feeding his ego which is the size of a mountain. All I can say is care more about things other than yourself and Sasuke it'll do you some good".

(One, two and three k.o the bitch is down and a punch to Sasuke's pride).

Sakura was about to retort but began to think about it and decided he was right. She only saw Sasuke nothing else, the guilt started moving in. Naruto sighed when he saw Sakura look sad "But on the good side you could be a great medic nin if you had another drive other than Sasuke".

Sakura gave a sad smile _he's still trying to cheer me up after all I've done to him_.

"Now for you Sasuke, power-hungry ego maniac. You want no one to be better than you and so you make yourself the greatest in your mind. Half the people in here could beat you to a pulp Sasuke. You want power the fast way you don't even think to work for it. Everyone here has worked to get to where they are, everyone here has a past, and the world doesn't revolve around you. You only thought about power when you rammed a Chidori into my chest twice. (Most people were shocked by this; the council had tried to cover it up saying the demon brat made the Uchiha leave). Did you ever bother to ask Itachi why he did what he did or better yet look up more information. You've become so obsessed about killing your brother you betray the very village that bent its back for you just so you could be happy. Don't say anything about loneliness because there were thousands of people in Konoha that would gladly live with you and Itachi never said he would kill any one who was close to you, I'm living proof. You're selfish Sasuke and are always picking fights with others just to shove your pride another notch higher. All I have to say is; grow up you're almost the same as Inari was".

The hokages were all happy that their work hadn't been in vain here were some fruits of the future that still had hope in them. Kakashi looked shamed and mortified that he had picked Sasuke over Naruto so he just bowed his head down _I was a fool_. Kyuubi smiled her Kit would be just fine now that he's letting his feelings show.

Sasuke looked pissed unlike Sakura he wasn't ready to admit the dobe was right and was better than him. "Dobe I can still beat your ass!"

Itachi chuckled "what a foolish little brother you have turned out to be" everyone else agreed.

"**Gaki you no longer have the sharingan and with it you lost your one in a million chance of beating my kit. We can continue that fight you were losing yesterday"** said an amused Kyuubi.

"I'll tell Iruka what I think of him when I see him but I think he already knows". And so the memories played Sasuke biting his tongue for once in submission to the truth. The Gai team, Juníns, and Hokages would be next everyone wanting to see what he thought of them.

* * *

Chibi narrator: Sorry guys I'm having brain blocks I can't go father than this but I won't not update for months like others do. 

Itachi: I could give you a massage

Chibi narrator: hugs I love you Itachi, oh and I may come in as Kyuubi's sister and I'll be dating Itachi. Vote if you want it that way.

Itachi: I wouldn't mind

Chibi narrator: I know you wouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14: Sorry

Guys this chapter will but real short because I hit another brain block that was induced by back to school. Don't hate me hate school! Anyway I suggest you read so you know where the next chapter starts.

* * *

Chapter 14: Explanations continued

Naruto stood facing Kiba "Yo Kiba you need to stop thinking if you act tough people will follow you. Top dog as you would call it only happens to those who can lead, care for fellow companions and are willing to say I'm not perfect. You want to match up to Sasuke so you act like an asshole just like him. You can be a great friend if you stopped being an ass and you're very loyal to those you consider friends. **Check Hinata out again and I'll kick your ass**".

Kiba huffed but turned around to think about what Naruto said. The memories played on to were he was placed into his team with Kakashi.

"Kakashi I have a lot to say on you" Kakashi furrowed when Naruto only called him by his name and not adding in the sensei.

"Kakashi I can't call you sensei because you never taught me anything. You'd rather teach Sasuke and at times even Sakura over me. You are dependant on your sharingan and continue to copy things instead of actually learning them. You take the easy way out on everything and don't give me any protest if you want examples I'll give them. Example one you think dating a real person would be too troublesome so you stick to books. Example two you don't want to start from scratch with a student so you forsake him for a prodigy. There are more but I'll stop there for now, Kakashi you can't be called a teacher just like Kyu-chan said. I was your student but you never bothered to know my life outside the training field but would jump at the chance to help Sasuke with something or even Sakura. Teachers don't pick favorites Kakashi they give equal knowledge to each student".

Kakashi sat there his one eye open in shock _I really was a fool wasn't I Rin, Obito._ He turned to Arashi who was still facing forward and sighed. The memories played on to the genin exams. (Everything in the genin exams was the same only Naruto didn't win by farting he used a chakra whip to knock Kiba out).

"Neji stop hating Hinata she has nothing to do with your father's death. No offense but I think your father wouldn't want you wasting your life hating your family. There is a certain weapon's mistress that would love to go out on a date with you but you're to absorbed in hating others for their freedom. Neji if you don't want to stay with the hyuga family get disowned and I'll help remove the branch seal as I promised in the exam. You can always change and your will is your's to control".

Neji smiled then turned to Tenten who was blushing "You like me?"

Tenten meekly nodded her head waiting for rejection _Damn Naruto I'll get you later!_ Neji smiled "okay" Tenten turned to him "what?"

Naruto chuckled "he said he would go out with you". Everyone smiled at them before turning back to the screen of Naruto's memories.

"Tenten you are a great shinobi and if you want I would be willing to train with you anytime. Lee you're the best just tone it down a little".

Naruto let his memories play on until they revived the hokages "Shodaime I believe you are a great guy from the time I've known you. Don't use my memories solely to judge the village because I want to see you decide what you think of Konoha on your own. You really were as cool as they say and if you want a spar anytime I'll be here. Nodaime you are as cool as your bro, again I suggest the same thing. I hope you guys feel happy in your second chance in life. Oji-san I missed you when you were gone and I'm sure Konohamoru would but happy to see you again. You were always the one to listen to my concerns and even help me when things were bad and I thank you. Yondanime or should I say Dad I'm glad you're back"

Everyone who didn't know fell over and Kiba always being the one to voice his opinions yelled "dude he's your dad?!"

Naruto smiled "I'm happy to say yes and he is the dad I've always wanted and hope to get to know a lot better". Arashi smiled tears coming out his eyes, Kakashi was stuttering "I-I didn't know…why?" Arashi looked at him.

He had kindness in his eyes but also disappointment "because I didn't want him to be spoiled and the marriage between me and Sora Uzumaki was secret".

Naruto smiled. Arashi walked over to Naruto and they hugged before he turned back to the group "Jen, Ken, Rai, Renji, Kai, and Silver I don't know you guys very much but if you are willing to visit Konoha anytime soon give me a call and we can hang out. Kurenai-san, Gai-san, Asuma-san I'm sorry I never really got to know you're real lives apart from training your team. I think all of you are swell and again if you ever want to hang out give me a call okay".

"Itachi and Kisame I think you guys are cool if you get out of Akatsuki". Kisame raised up his hand "But we already quit that's why we came looking for a place to stay and lucky us we found you!"

Naruto chuckled at his energy "Itachi I'm sure the hokage will clear out your name soon as we get to Konoha".

The others who didn't know looked at him weird and he sighed "Itachi you mind telling your story over". Itachi told his story again this time with less emotion and left his sentimental reasons out of it.

"Itachi I think you make a great godfather and thanks for watching over me" said Naruto getting more surprised faces.

Sasuke felt completely confused who was he supposed to hate now, and who would he kill. The memories stopped playing and Neji stood up "Why didn't we see any of your training?"

Naruto smiled "A good ninja never gives his jutsus out until he knows he trusts everyone in the room to the hip like a twin". The older generation laughed, it was true that rule had now been forgotten by the new generation who always gloated about their techniques. Naruto smiled and walked up to Hinata while Kyuubi made her way over to Arashi.

When Arashi saw Kyuubi walking over to him he started getting nervous _I hope she doesn't want revenge_.

Kyuubi stood in front of him and looked at him for a minute before smiling "**Arashi you really are the kit's father, I want to get closer to the Kit so could you consider dating me as you humans would call it?**"

Arashi was surprised to say the least "Well I don't know I'll think about it".

Kyuubi smiled **"you don't have to if you don't want to but just know you are the only man I feel fit to date me"**.

Arashi scratched his head sheepishly "How would you get out of the seal?"

Kyuubi smirked** "Naruto is a friend of death so he helped Naruto break it. When Naruto summons me into the real world I can stay or can simply come back into his mind. I have all my power and everything and the kit is already fused with me so he doesn't need my youki any more".**

Arashi looked amazed and then sighed "He'll never be able to show his true self to the villagers". Kyuubi sighed and they moved out the room with the rest of the group.

Naruto slammed his cane on the floor again and they were once again in the room at the Inn. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen !" said Naruto feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Feel better?" Hinata popped out of no where hugging his arm.

"Yes" Naruto rapped his arm around her waist and waited for the others to get settled some fussing over what the village did. The whole group were either crying or cursing at Konoha, two certain Uchiha just sat there one in his own turmoil.

"Guys that's all I wanted to show you so you're free to go. Remember blab without my permission and the seal will take your life" warned Naruto.

Sasuke practically stomped out the room pushing Orochimaru out of his way.

Asuma laughed and headed out the room Kurenai followed him. Kiba went out side to the forest to think on what he was told. Kakashi went into the forest as well thinking on when he had changed to such a useless man. Sakura went into her room crying for a bit before getting resolve to try again. Gaara had solved the missing nin's problem by clearing their name and putting them under his protection. Tsunade, the first and second went to have their own family reunion Jiraiya tagging along. Neji and Tenten had went to the garden to learn more about each other. Lee went to train with Gai happy to see his teacher again and inspired by Naruto's courage. Itachi and Kisame decided to just lounge around.

Orochimaru had tried to get some information out of Sasuke but got nothing from the silent Uchiha. Kabuto was trying to calm down the fuming snake sannin.

Naruto, Hinata, Kyuubi, Arashi and the third went of to talk with each other feeling like a family. Everyone was of doing their own thing having fun.

I know this is the shortest chapter I've done but I have a policy that says if the chapter is already bad end it quick. I'll do the better on the next but I need time for my imagination to get cranking. I usually write Yaoi so it's hard to write a straight story even if I'm straight. I'll send them to Konoha in the next long chapter. I apologies for this bad chapter and hope you continue to read. Please wait for my next update things will get better guys.


	15. Chapter 15:coming home

Guys from here on out this will be my plot if you want facts read the manga. I'm going to put in cross overs and maybe prophecies. Sorry for taking so long to update and thanks for waiting. I hope you like this chapter, its short because it's only going to be about how they leave. Review if you see anything wrong with my story guys.

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming Home

A large group of people could be seen headed towards Konoha. Naruto had evacuated all the guests from the Inn. He had said they were temporarily closing. Orochimaru had tried to take Sasuke with him but the teen would only glare at him. In the end Sasuke was headed back to Konoha with the rest of them. The sun was blazing over head and the birds were singing their playful tunes.

"Naruto-kun did you lock up the inn before we left?" asked Hinata. Naruto grinned "Of course!"

She sighed "Has it started?" Naruto's eyes darkened briefly but he just nodded. The rest of the group didn't really feel like talking.

Sakura of course was the exception; she skipped over to where Ino was. "Pss…Ino don't you think Naruto looks more hot in black?" Ino gave her an incredulous look "He's taken forehead". Chouji nodded his head in agreement; it was obvious to everyone that Naruto and Hinata were inseparable. Kyuubi bristled at the pinky hair banshee's thoughts but said nothing. She pulled the hood of her cloak lower.

Arashi walked nervously by her side. He wouldn't lie there was an attraction towards Kyuubi; both physically and mentally. While they were at the inn he got to talk to her more than once. He saw how Naruto would look up to this demon as mother so easily. Make no mistake Kyuubi wasn't soft but she wasn't heartless either. He sighed letting out all his frustrations. His son would be heading back to the village along with every one else but he felt like it would be taking a step back from Naruto's happiness. He looked onwards to his son. He could see the shadows looming under his eyes. He could tell Naruto had been bothered by the return trip. He looked back towards the other hokages; all wearing cloaks except Tsunade.

Naruto had made a plan that all the Hokages including Kyuubi and Shukaku would wear on cloaks. They would pretend to be normal travelers that happened to join the group on their way to Konoha. He wanted all of them to get both views of Konoha; the good and bad. Sarutobi couldn't wait to see konoha again but there wasn't as much excitement as there should have been. He was younger now but yet he felt so drained and tired. The first and second hokages weren't fairing any better. Both wanted to know what their village had become truly. They would be in the village soon.

"Open the gates!" yelled Tsunade, if things went well Konoha was in for a treat if not they would get a lot of bad karma. The gate men gave them a weird look because of how large the group was but followed orders. Everyone went in, of course the gate men glared at Naruto when he passed. They glared harder this time because Naruto was wearing black. The change made them wonder if the fox had taken over. Tsunade noticed their visible happiness when they saw their surviving Uchiha return.

"Oh this is a joy the last of the Uchiha is back!" screamed one in joy. Naruto and the group just kept going. When they got into the village everyone stopped and stared. Some of the villager's had tears in their eyes "It's Sasuke! He's back!" screamed one of the teen girls. (yup the fanclub will be back again this time stronger). Or though they hated Naruto for no reason at all some of the girls couldn't help but pass him looks. Hinata of course tried to be as discrete as she could in shooing them off. (She gave them the bitch-back off look).

"The hokage is back!" yelled another. Tsunade snorted _thanks for noticing after the Uchiha that is_. When they got to the center of Konoha some in the group split off. The bandits went to enroll in Konoha's service. Some others like Ino and Chouji just decided to go on a date. Kurenai and Asuma went to go get Konohamaru. The other genins went back to the clan houses except Sasuke and Hinata. They followed the rest of the group towards the hokage's tower.

They all went into the council room; they would have to give Sasuke his judgment. The council room was silent but most could be seen smiling at the Uchiha. The guards stepped up to take the cloaks from the four other members. Tsunade waved her hand saying no "now council members I called you here today to decide judgment on Sasuke Uchiha". The council members began to murmur. A civilian in the council raised up his hand. Tsunade nodded towards his direction giving him permission to speak.

"Why do we need to punish him? He didn't go to Orochimaru willingly from what his statement says". Tsunade bit her lip trying to hold in her anger at remembering the false statement Sasuke had made. He had claimed that Naruto had influenced him to seek power. Sakura of course backed him up just because he stared at her. Kakashi remained silent not wanting to side with anyone, in the end hurting Naruto's case even more. The council members had accepted the statement so quickly like water to a sponge.

"I do believe we've gone over the matter that Naruto had nothing to do with Sasuke's actions" said Tsunade rubbing her temples. The hokages looked from underneath their cloaks with rage. Naruto stared at the council members, each slowly losing their face and just becoming ghost like blobs.

"But Tsunade-sama it was all that demon's fault that Sasuke was pressured into seeking Orochimaru's help" said a council member.

Hinata stepped up "Since when did Naruto-kun have such kind of influence huh? I just think the Uchiha is just looking for an easy out!" Hiashi looked stunned for a moment but grew angered by her outburst. "You will keep your mouth shut daughter!" Hinata glared at him defiantly.

Shikamoru's father just stared at the council getting sick of the whole thing. He smirked when he saw Shikamoru step up "Naruto Uzumaki is my friend and in all my years with him he has never influence any one to do anything but good". Some of the shionbis nodded their heads getting glares from Mrs. Haruno.

"Are saying the Uchiha lies!" she snarled daring any one to question her. The room erupted with argument each side trying to prove the other wrong. It wasn't long before Danzo who had been watching Naruto closely suggested he be placed in root.

Tsunade's face went red at the thought "by all due respect Danzo you shall keep your hands off Naruto!"

The council members looked at her. All of a sudden an eerie laugh filled the air "so the great Hokage favors the demon". Tsunade span fast towards the council members who had uttered the words. She turned to see Haruno and Hiashi gleaming at her. Another council member rose up his hand "Why not banish him from Konoha?" many made noises in agreement. The group stared shocked at their own council.

Naruto had done nothing but good for them and this was his reward. Tsunade voiced out her outrage "Oh so you're just going to kick him out! Let me asked you what has the Uchiha done for us?" A council member retorted quickly to the question feeling he had the best answer. "Why he was the one who defeated Sand's beast when they invaded us!" Gaara glared at him but otherwise stayed impassive. If Konoha let Naruto go he would gladly take in the blonde.

As if it was even possible Tsunade's glare grew harder "For your information it was Naruto who stopped Gaara from his rampage! But wait that's not all he was the one who helped us get an alliance with sand". The council grew silent staring at her, some finding the truth hard to take in. Tsunade continued "He was the one who made me decide to be hokage, a choice I'm starting to regret. He has done many things for Konoha without thinking of a reward. He wants that you acknowledge him. Day after day he leaves his neck on the line for you fools. And here you are simply throwing his efforts at his face!"

Tsunade's face was completely red with anger. Haruno snorted "The Uchiha clan is royalty here in Konoha and he tried to make the last of the Uchiha turn his back on Konoha!"

Jiraiya slammed his hand to the table "Is the face of Konoha now more important than its own rules!" They continued arguing, the members of the rookie nine that were there voiced their opinions. In the end they had a vote on whether Naruto should stay or leave. Tsunade was out numbered by one vote. The one vote that came from someone no one expected it from; Sasuke.

_If I get rid of Naruto I can easily get these idiots to make me strong. I'll have the former hokages he brought back all to myself. _Sasuke didn't add in the fact of human emotions and loyalty since he had none. Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples; there would be a serious headache after this. The side that opposed Tsunade smirked; they would finally get rid of the demon filth. Tsunade and Hinata turned to see Naruto's expression. They were surprised to see that it was completely void of feelings. "Naruto…" softly called Hinata taking his hand into her own.

Naruto looked over to her, his eyes softening considerable "its okay Hina-chan". There was no fake cheer in his voice but it wasn't harsh to her. Naruto looked back at the council "If leaving the village is what is best for it I'll leave. But I'll only tell you one thing; pride will always leave a wound". He turned to the cloaked figures "Once a council has come to an agreement there is nothing that can change that so I have a little surprise I wanted to show you. I originally wanted it to be a happy matter but I guess you guys made it a sorrowful one".

Haruno frowned, what was the demon up to? The four cloaked figures toke off their hoods. The council gasped "it can't be…" The hokages looked grimly at them. Arashi stepped up "Oh it is thanks to my son knowing a few tricks with Shinigami he got us back. I'm glad to see you guys didn't follow my last wish" his voice harsh and mocking. The council visible flinched, Hiashi tried to speak up.

"Shut up Hiashi" said the second not even giving him the chance to add more poison into the situation. "The village I made was not to be like this. I never intended to make a village where they valued their reputation more than the will of fire. I didn't think my own village would gang up against a boy who isn't even to blame for what was sealed in him".

The council members looked from one Hokage's face to the other. None of the hokages looked pleased _we're done for_ thought most of them. The third finally stepped up, the council member's faces were in shock because of his young body.

"I told you to not take the vessel and demon as one but no instead you thought them to be the same thing. Have you ever thought of all the hatred you could have been growing when you abused this boy! Did stop to think that oh maybe I should accept him instead of making him a monster. You can thank your God that he didn't grow up to hate Konoha because if he did you'd all be dead right now!" They looked down not bearing to face their Hokage's disgust towards them.

Haruno finally spoke this time her voice shaky "S-son?" Arashi smirked "Oh yes my son born on the same day Kyuubi attacked and sacrificed for fools like you!" The council members didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to be jumbled up; they had treated the fourth's son with so much malice.

"**Well it doesn't matter you guys said you wanted Naruto gone** **and he'll leave along with all of us"** said Kyuubi making herself known. The council members shiver by her voice, it was like death was upon them. Some of the council members were so confused they didn't know what to do; many were trying to get the hokages to stay. Kyuubi snarled **"You shitfucks can get someone else to be your scapegoat. You make your bed now you shouldn't fear laying in it!"** She roared. The tower visible shook from her wrath. "Hiashi if you don't mind Hina-chan is coming with me since you have no place for her anyway" said Naruto breaking the deadly silence.

Hiashi leaped from his seat "You will leave my daughter you demon!" Shukaku was bored no heads were flying. He decided to play with the Hyuga's head **"oh and what are you? You do know that bloodlimits are nothing but demon traits right?"** His smirk grew wider after seeing the confused, and scrunched up face of the Hyuga. The other council members came out of their speculations of how to save themselves. They all stared wide eyed at the Demon.

Kyuubi laughed scaring the last of their resolve away **"Oh yeah your precious Uchiha can no longer use his sharingan. Why you ask well it's quite simple, I toke back my gift seeing as in how polluted it had become"** The council members turned to the young Uchiha who was now trying to shrink into the shadows.

"Is this true?" timidly asked Haruno. Itachi stepped up "yes it is as of now I'm the last member of the Uchiha family with the sharingan". His presence shook the very core of the council members. Here were powerful people that could destroy the village with ease and they had successfully pissed each and every one of them off.

Naruto smelled the stench of human fluids coming from a few of the council members. He pinched his nose and looked at them in distaste "I'll be taking my leave then". He gave an exaggerated bow and walked away with Hinata. Hiashi finally found enough will power if only for his pride he wanted to kill the demon. He moved fast towards Naruto back preparing to strike his heart when a powerful blow came to his jaw. He fell straight into the wall; trying to clear his thoughts Hiashi saw Arashi blue eyes looking down at him with no mercy.

"You were going to do something to my son?" he asked in a sadistic voice, Kyuubi couldn't help but be turned on. The council all felt the weight of what they had done smothering them. They had just turned some of the most powerful people against themselves. Kyuubi smiled showing her fangs to the council. Now most of them were scared like little children, some even had tears falling from their eyes and mucus running down their nose.

Hiashi turned one last time to look at Hinata hoping she would do something but all he saw were harsh lavender eyes. Hinata showed her father no pity because he didn't deserve it. All he ever cared about was the clan's name and power. She hated him now to her very being "Father from now on never refer to me as daughter".

Hiashi felt a little bit of pride from seeing how she now carried her self. She would have made a perfect heir if it wasn't for the situation they were in. He had to bite his lips not to burst into tears. He had a heart and he knew what he had been doing was wrong but now it was too late. Hinata had just broken her last bond to her family.

Haruno stood up on shaky legs "How dear you turn your back on us. Demon we were the ones who have kept you till now do you think you can just take away our pride. Give us back the sharingan and the second Uchiha!" she screamed.

Naruto turned around giving her one last glance "**the sharingan was never yours" **he voice growing demonic as he let the genjutsu slid. Haruno toke in a sharp breath, before her stood three demons. She saw the hate in each of their eyes, she turned to her daughter. Sakura ran over to her mother then turning back to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto why not give Sasuke the sharingan back! You're being unfair" she whined. Tsunade snapped "Oh dear God why do I have a baka for an apprentice. Did you not see the council that just took place a few minutes ago did that seem fair?!"

Sakura felt like she was slapped, But then all of a sudden her emerald eyes held resentment. "Oh and I guess Sasuke losing his family was fair!" she screamed, her reasoning long gone.

Sarutobi glared "you know that was an order from me because of their plot to kill Naruto". Haruno gave a sly smirk "So it's okay to kill an entire clan for just one demon?" Sarutobi nearly lost his control, he was about to speak when he saw a flood of water slam itself into her. He turned to see the second with outstretched hands, eyes shining with malice. "**Daibakufu no Jutsu"** a large body of water slammed itself into her again this time making sure to crush her.

Naruto placed his hand on the second's arm "we didn't come to hurt them. Let's leave before the anbu get here". The second reluctantly released his hold on the water.

When they were out of the tower several anbu surrounded them.

"Halt!" yelled one with a cat mask, trying hard to believe these were intruders instead of their well respected hokages. The second grunted, agitation evident in the air around him "We're leaving don't get in our way". The anbu shook at the power he displayed and command.

"**If they won't let us through let's break through. I've been wanting to squash this pitiful village for quite some time now!"** a white light enveloped Kyuubi before she turned into her demon form. Her nine tails swaying and dancing in excitement. Arashi looked at her, on the day of Naruto's birth she looked scary but now he couldn't help but see how magnificent she was. Her silver and red fur looking soft but yet had a metallic shine to it. The anbu were now visible shaking, praying their death would come quick.

Naruto stretched out a hand to Hinata. She smiled at him and toke his hand, together they jumped onto Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi made sure her form was not too big or else Naruto would be mad at her for destroying buildings. When everyone was situated, with a strong leap she ran towards the gates of konoha.

* * *

The villagers screamed, even crying because of the terror welling in their bones. The village of konoha shall never forget that day; they shall never forget the out come of their senseless pride. Two days later sand withdrew their alliance with Konoha and remained neutral. Most of the village was in a stage of distress when they found out Tsunade and Jiraiya had left. Of course the leave of the most powerful people in Konoha brought about disputes in the clans. Danzo used this chance to worm his way into power, taking Sasuke under his care.

Hiashi was finally placed as the temporary hokage until Sasuke was of age. The village still believed the demons had lied about the bloodlimits. Months past and arguments between the council and ninjas got worse. Konoha was headed for destruction, they were poring every bit of power they had into Sasuke and Sakura hoping they would lead to a better future. The rookie nine refused to associate with Sasuke and Sakura. It was only natural afterwards that Sakura began to cling to Sasuke, taking training from Danzo. Konoha was lucky Sound and the other neighboring villages had some state of honor because that was the only thing stopping them from being invaded. No one had heard anything about the group since their flashy exit. When Hiashi had order some anbu to search the Inn incase they were hiding there. The anbu found that the Inn wasn't there, there was no sign that it had ever been there. The people of Konoha treated Sasuke as a god now disgusting many of its own ninjas. Konoha lost the will of fire; the few who had it in Konoha were seen as fool or outcasts. Things wouldn't change for a long time to come.

**

* * *

** I always love you readers but know imagination doesn't come easy. 

Chibi narrator: Zzzz zzzz

Itachi: She's so tired… read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16: We need help!

Sorry for updating so late, I'm a procrastinator in every sense of the word. I'm even procrastinating doing my homework but don't follow my habit kids, its bad for your health. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: We need help!**

3 YEARS Later

Kakashi was sulking at a local pub in the border town of fire country. He stared down at the several sake bottles he had drained. The pub was noisy, no one really cared about the next person; just the right place for him to sulk.

He was a failure as a teacher. He had let his student down not once but twice now. It's been years since Naruto and his sensei had left konoha but to Kakashi it was just yesterday. He had kept silent in hopes not to condemn either of his students. His silence had cost Naruto his dream of being the hokage.

"Damn…" Kakashi toke another shot of the sake, hoping to numb his guilt. The loud voices of the men behind him finally annoyed his sensitive ears, forcing him to listen in on their conversation.

"…Orochimaru has gotten earth and lighting country on his side. He plans to ………They're so weak and stupid right now. Are you on our side or not?" asked a brown haired civilian. The man seating opposite him frowned in deep concentration. "Is there anyway they can win?" he asked, his voice shaking with the information. His friend shook his head 'no'. Male B sighed "Fine let get going before this place falls".

Kakashi used all of his shinobi training to restrain himself from slitting the throats of the two men. To keep his mind occupied he thought of what he had learned. Sound had ganged up with earth and lighting; this could spell out destruction to konoha. Kakashi stood up with haste; he doubled over, his world swimming for several moments. With great effort Kakashi pulled himself back onto the pub's cheap wooden table.

_Man I'm washed up_, he scolded himself for all his many failures. It was his fault Obito lost his eye and his life, it was his fault Naruto was banished. He's shinobi license was stripped away by none other than himself. Kakashi the copycat was no longer a tool for Konoha. He had run away again just like how he hadn't wanted a genin team at first. He had spent so much time hating being a sensei that he missed out on the littlest things. If he had paid attention just a little bit more maybe he could have noticed Naruto's true potential or how Sasuke's lust for power was slowly devouring him. His mind wondered back to some things Naruto had told him before.

"_Kakashi I can't call you sensei because you never taught me anything. You'd rather teach Sasuke and at times even Sakura over me. You take the easy way out on everything and don't give me any protest if you want examples I'll give them. Example two you don't want to start from scratch with a student so you forsake him for a prodigy. I was your student but you never bothered to know my life outside the training field but would jump at the chance to help Sasuke with something or even Sakura. Teachers don't pick favorites Kakashi they give equal knowledge to each student"._

Kakashi steeled his nerve and pulled himself to stand up right. The owner of the pubs was making his way towards him, maybe to check if he was about to take ill. Kakashi didn't bother and wove the man off. He decided to listen to the rest of the conversation. Other voices seemed to find his ears now.

"…That inn…yeah the owner is pretty cool"

"Have you seen his wife?" asked Male A to civilian B. Kakashi didn't bother to look around to see their faces. If he had maybe he would have seen through the genjutsu on both males. The conversation continued.

"…She has the strangest eyes though, I think she's a Hyuga," said the other man. His friend shrugged, it was common knowledge Hyugas didn't leave Konoha without Hiashi's permission.

"They said they'd be in Rain country for awhile… lets go check it out!" the two stood to leave. Kakashi was about to turn and look for them but when he looked at a mirror across from him he saw no one.

'_The boos must be getting to me'_ He gripped his head and tried to shake off his confusion. When he had, the former conversation about sound came back to him.

"Kabuto-sama says…Grass and Tea are secretly helping too…not get into fight…"

Kakashi was inwardly frustrated by the fact he couldn't catch all that was being said. That's what happens when a ninja tries to throw away all of their shinobi skills by drinking it away; they get dulled to the point of nonexistence. The men stood and left the pub, he wanted to follow them but again his dizzy spells stopped him. Kakashi sighed and waited till he was sober. He'd tell the hokage what he had just learned, whether he would be of help to konoha or not didn't matter. He needed to make amends and this could be the start he so desperately needed.

The day wore on but finally he felt somber enough to at least walk to Konoha. When he got to the gates he couldn't help but notice the lack in security. He pressed on with his mission; he had to deliver the information to Hiashi, konoha's new hokage. The sectary at the front desk pinched her nose in disgust.

Kakashi felt a bit insulted. Sure he absolutely reeked of sake from two days prior but the lady didn't have to hold her nose like some stuck up queen.

Finally after what seemed like a million years she let him in. Kakashi nearly jumped out of his seat, impatience finally getting the better of him.

Kakashi walked into the office; Hiashi already knew he was there but obviously didn't want to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want Kakashi, your pension check isn't coming till Wednesday. You'll probably just spend it on more sake right?"

Kakashi bristled at all the insults being thrown at him today but swallowed it down for the greater good of Konoha.

"No Hiashi I didn't come with such intentions. I came to tell you Sound has gathered Iwa, Kumo, Grass and Tea country against Konoha. Do you or the council already know of this?"

Hiashi looked up for the first time in the conversation and shook his head 'no'. Kakashi sighed and his shoulders slumped "What are you guys going to do about it?"

Hiashi took on a thoughtful expression _this is the most useful information I've got all day. It seems Orochimaru has been busy._ He clasped his hands together and placed them underneath his chin "I'll call the council, you'll be there to tell them everything you know", Kakashi nodded. Hiashi took something out from his desk and tossed it to Kakashi who instantly caught it. "That's enough money to get yourself cleaned up so your story can be more plausible".

Kakashi walked out of the hokage's tower and went straight to Tenten's family's store in hopes to buy new clothes. After getting his clothes he went to his apartment in the village and took a shower before changing into his new clothes. Hiashi had said he would summon him when the council was in cession so he had a lot of time to think.

Kakashi thought on what he would do now that he was back in Konoha. He didn't trust himself to be a konoha nin anymore so it was likely he'd just help them from a neutral point of view. There was also something bugging him about the second conversation he had heard. Just when he was about to go into deep he heard a hawk from out side his window, _the council's in cession huh?_ He placed his mask back on his face and headed back to the hokage's tower.

When he walked into the room everyone was quiet; most sending accusing glares down his way. Hiashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Fellow council members it seems Kakashi overheard something very vital to Konoha's survival in the next few months"_ or years_ he thought. If they really had a war with such a large army it would take years for the victor to be decided. That or Sound could wipe them out after the second day. Hiashi got out of his musing and ushered Kakashi to speak.

Kakashi told them of all he had heard except the second conversation about the Inn. The council began to buzz with noise and arguments. Haruno rose up in objection "How can we believe a drunk that has been away from Konoha for the past three years!" Other council members nodded their heads in agreement. Most of the rookie nine's clan heads didn't agree with her and instead asked Kakashi more detailed questions of what were the chances of Konoha surviving such a war. Kakashi was sad to say the chances weren't great and the civil wars inside the village just lower the chances completely. A grave silence entered the council room; everyone knew they were screwed. The Sound had many summons while clans other than the rookie nine that favored the demon couldn't summon their own. Konoha was seeing hell, literally.

"Do we have any allies?" asked a civilian council member. Kakashi nodded "We can no longer trust Grass if they are helping Orochimaru secretly but we do have Rain and waterfall".

Danzo nodded "That still isn't enough fire power to counter a force like what Orochimaru is sending!" yelled Haruno. Kakashi lost his last shred of patience with the woman "Maybe you should have thought of that when you were busy exiling loyal Konoha shinobi and striping them of their ranks just because they favored Naruto!" The council room again became pregnant with silence. Hiashi cleared his throat again "Kakashi you're stepping over your boundaries as a speaker". Kakashi bit his tongue "my apologies" he lied, he wasn't sorry for what he said and probably never would be. Hiashi rubbed his temples before turning to him again.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to fight with us?"

Kakashi was about to shake his head no when he remembered the second conversation he heard. "We could go find the NaruHina Inn and ask for their help"

He saw Hiashi stop his movements at the mention of his daughter's name even if it was abbreviated. "Kakashi I suggest you stop that train of thought."

Aburame Shibi spoke up for the first time in the meeting "Hiashi this isn't the time to let pride get in the way of survival".

Akimichi Chouza nodded "I second Shibi on this one. They are strong and we need all the strength we can get". Haruno gave them a sharp glare before turning to Kakashi "The answer is still no, we can take sound. We aren't called the village of fire for nothing right!" Again the anti-Kyuubi supporters agreed with her and that subject was closed.

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER.

Sound had attacked two days after Kakashi had come back to Konoha. Striking the rod while it's was still hot as they would call it. Sound and Lightning had attacked from the North side of Konoha, Earth and Grass from the west, Tea from the south. Konoha was completely corner with their backs to the sea. One the first day of the attack it was at dawn; Konoha was caught by surprise and this proved to be catastrophic for them. They had just enough time to get all the civilians to the underground shelter when the second wave came. Konoha had lost many shinobi on the first day. Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine had proven their worth and had been Konoha's main defense. To say the village was in utter chaos would be an understatement. Finally on the third day when there had been no attacks all morning, Hiashi called a hasty council meeting. The entire rookie nine was present except Hinata and Naruto. Everyone in the council room still wore their war gear incase an attack were to happen. The silence in the room was like the calm before a storm. Hiashi looked at everyone in the room; all were warriors because the civilian council members were still in the shelter. Hiashi would rather have people who have seen blood and tasted the bitter aftertaste of death; their judgment would be less clouded.

"I have called you all here to vote on a very important matter", he stared at all the gloomy faces. He was sad to see his daughter Hanabi with black rings around her eyes from the constant nights of patrolling. "Three days ago Kakashi brought up an option to acquire help from a certain group of ex-konoha shinobi". Shino, Shikamoru, Ino and Chouji knew where he was getting at but kept their silence while the others were completely lost. Sakura raised her hand "Why haven't we then? People are dieing out there!" Yes she did care, Sakura after that mission had finally started to learn her lesson though there were still some of her bad traits that just wouldn't die. Her healing abilities were what were stopping the death toll from reaching to the millions.

Hiashi sighed "I had originally refused the offer because of who they were but it seems that we are in desperate need of assistance. Kakashi I'm urging take a small search party and find them. Ask for their assistance and get them here before we lose our holding."

Kakashi brightened up; the old man was finally listening to reason though it was a bit late. He turned to the rest of the people in the room; he noticed Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino had smirks on their faces. "Do you guys by chance know exactly where they are?"

Ino pretended to be shocked before chuckling "Yeah we do but we wanted to wait until you guys officially said you needed the help before going to ask them."

"You know, if things had gone worse you guys might have not had that chance and we'd all be dead. Why didn't you guys just go and ask them for help without permission?"

Ino shook her head grimly "because we know that if we won the war you guys would just have us executed afterwards, not remembering it was us that helped you win." Kakashi nodded that made perfect sense knowing the council they had.

"Well where are they? All I know is they are in Rain country and that's it." Shikamaru brought out a map and pointed to a red dot "They're there." An explosion went off in the tower and everything went black for the whole group.

* * *

OFF IN THE NARUHINA INN

"Ara here comes another wave headed towards Konoha lets go," said a mysterious blonde. His hair being shoulder length and softly spiked, giving him an edgy look. He walked away from the window and to the main hall of the inn. A fine woman with long black hair that reached her feet walked to stand in front of him.

"You never change do you?" she asked, a smile twitching at her pink lips. Her pearl like eyes were serious but there was a glint of kindness in them that made the blonde smile.

"I've got to help them in some way," he wound one of his arms around her waist and lifted her, carrying her like a baby on his shoulder with ease. When he got to the first floor he saw a group of people with weapons ready to go.

"Okay guys lets clean our territory shall we." The group knew the drill and soon they were out into the forest, each pairing going to their respected hunting grounds. The Inn was silent now that all the workers had left but everything within it did not panic. The owners would be coming back momentarily.

* * *

WITH KAKASHI AND THE SEARCH PARTY

They were closing in on their destination when they saw a large wave of soldiers headed towards Konoha. Kakashi had no choice but to tell his group to hide; the odds were against them if they entered combat. Neji and Tenten clenched their hands as they watched the army head towards their home, intent on destroying it. Shikamaru saw something fly in the distance and smirked "so he still cares." The whole group turned around to look at him, Shino and Ino seemed to get the hint. Shikamaru pointed at one of the soldiers as he fell to the ground motionless. They were surprised to see other soldiers falling at an alarming rate. There was no after movement so it was easy to tell they were dead, with shurikens and kunais sticking out their necks. The soldiers had stopped marching and were now on high alert; the group made sure not to move unless they are caught.

A single shadow seemed to approach the clearing but soon another shorter one followed. A man with blonde hair and a stunning lady with black hair walked into the clearing.

Tenten gasped, "N-Naruto…?" she wasn't sure of what she was seeing. This Naruto looked so much more mature and calm; he was nothing like the immature prankster of Konoha. He looked even hotter than when they had last seen him when he was leaving Konoha. She couldn't help but marvel at the fox ears and ten tails that moved elegantly behind him.

Most were surprised to see him and Hinata bring out a scythe and dagger. They were stunned as they watched Hinata and Naruto clear the large amount of soldiers like it was nothing. They worked in complete union; when one enemy tried to hurt Hinata Naruto would take him out. They worked with speed, leaving after images. One of the soldiers tried to use a **Doryuudan (mudd dragon) **on Hinata. She countered with a large **Mamoru** (shield she used in exams), blasting away many other Iwa soldiers in her range. Neji couldn't help but smirk at the perfected form of the Kaiten created by his cousin. The group marveled at the two's fast reaction to their opponents. Kakashi noticed that soon the large wave that had been headed to destroy Konoha could be counted in the tens. The number of the Iwa soldiers was slowly dwindling. Soon all that were left were the three leading commanders and four of their strongest subordinates.

The party saw Naruto and Hinata's eyes and recoiled in fear. Blue and silver eyes gleamed with inhuman power and perception. They noticed they weren't the only one feeling fear; the four subordinates seemed to take a step back.

Naruto took one step forward like a fox stalking its prey. He slammed two of his tails to the ground making it tremble beneath them. The three commanders and their subordinates were unbalanced for just a moment but that was all Naruto needed. He tossed a kunai with a sharp flick of his wrist. The commander he had chosen was fast though and placed his subordinate in front of him as a human shield. The soldier was dead before he could even blink, his unmoving body falling limp to the ground.

The commander smirked but soon his lips formed a thin line after seeing the look Naruto was giving him. Naruto obviously didn't like his cowardly tactic. His piercing silted blue eyes gleamed eerily promising the commander a harsher death than originally planned. The other two smarter commanders ordered their last subordinates to surround the two. Naruto and Hinata simply stood back to back and waited for their next move. Naruto noticed one of the soldiers throw a senbon at them, it missed by several inches. One would think he simply had bad aim but Naruto could feel his hairs sticking up, something was wrong. He grabbed Hinata and jumped far away from the senbon, right before the ground vibrated and it exploded. Hinata and Naruto cast glances at each other before simultaneously dashing off in different directions. The two remaining lower Iwa soldiers decided to go after Hinata while the senbon thrower went after Naruto.

_Going after the female huh, I feel extremely sorry for them,_ Naruto laughed at their extremely stupid move. He noticed the commanders grouping together to form some kind of elaborate seal. He tucked that to the back of his head while he focused on jumping away from the senbons before they exploded. With one final fit of annoyance Naruto gripped his scythe and hurled it at his opponent.

The Iwa nin was hoping to catch it or a least move out of its way but he misjudged its weight. The scythe had already cleaved him in two before could even think to grip it. Naruto retrieved his weapon with haste; he turned to check on Hinata. His eyebrows twitched at the sight of the aftermath of the ambush. One of the Iwa nins was without a head, the other was a sick shade of blue with a kunai in a very sensitive organ to men. He finally turned back to the Iwa commanders; the long awaited promise of pain beginning to rise. Naruto's lips parted saying something but the party couldn't catch what it was. He was suddenly gone in a flash of yellow, the konoha party's eyes widen to animated proportions.

Hinata seemed to have just found a spot clear of blood to seat down and watch the show. There was a yellow flash beside the commanders, the next minute they were in the air. The flash didn't relent and seemed to follow them even in the air. It zipped from one commander to the next and back, circling around them. It started as one drop of blood but soon it became a rain shower of blood. All from the commanders that were still in mid air, the slices being quick and painful with each time the yellow flash appeared. The flash of yellow disappeared and Naruto was left stand on air with a large blue fireball in his left palm. Neji shrank back when he's byakugan saw a rasengan in the spear of fire. Naruto gave a toothy grin to the commanders before tossing the flaming rasengan at them. There were shrieks of pain and screaming on horrific levels but all were blocked out by Naruto's menacing laughter. Soon the flames dissipated and all that was left were the ashes that were soon blown by the wind. The group's stomach flipped with fear and astonishment at what they had just seen.

Naruto landed graceful beside Hinata giving her a kiss on the forehead before turning to where they were hiding. "So are you guys going to come out of there? The fun's already over."

* * *

Okay guys did you like? I tried to make it long but my brain block just wouldn't let me. Please review, I look forward to them. Besides its when you review that I feel the need to write a new chapter, no review and it'll take longer for me to write the next one.

Chibi Narrator: I think I did a good job don't you?

Itachi: …

Chibi Narrator: pff… fine next story in line for updates.

Itachi: dear reviewers we thank you in advance for reviewing. Those who don't, shame on you. If you check her profile there is a third picture in which she drew for one of her stories. Be good critics and Private message her what's wrong with it.

Chibi Narrator: Ja ne! Sake please!

Itachi: Damn! I knew she'd ask, just once can go without the damn thing.

Chibi Narrator: Say something Itachi?

Itachi: … (goes for the sake, grumbling all the way).


	17. Chapter 17: Together we can move

Okay sorry guys the lazy bug bit me again. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you still have some excitement for this chapter. If there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's more sentimental than anything. To all my faithful reviewers and readers thank you so very much for reading this. The next chapter shouldn't take as long.

* * *

Chapter 17: Together we can move.

_**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back**_

_**I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been. **_

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun

_**to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up**_

The group began to step out of their hiding place a bit awkwardly. Naruto's eyes no longer held the icy glare that it had in battle, it seemed softer now. Tenten ran up to Hinata and hugged her for dear life.

"I missed you guys so much!" she cried.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her old friends, how she had missed them too. She frowned when she saw that Kakashi wasn't wearing a konoha headband. Before she could raise her voice to the question Ino spoke. 

"That was amazing you guys don't even have a single scratch!"

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a moment before chuckling. Ino's cheeks puffed out in anger thinking they were making fun of her. 

"Hey what's so funny?" 

"Oh it's nothing Ino it's just that you said we were uninjured, I can tell you one thing don't get close to those damn senbons" said Naruto raising the sleeve of his shirt to show some already healing burn marks. Hinata simply shook her head and sighed.

"If it was Kyuubi and Arashi-tousan those men wouldn't even have lasted as long as they did. Besides isn't it the shinobi rule to bluff even when hurt so your enemies don't see a weakness." She explained.

"Add that with me and Hinata's ability to heal faster than most and you can understand why we have no wounds on us" said a grinning Naruto. 

Shino chuckled as well and shook his head, things would never change. Naruto was still childish even if he wanted people to think of him as mature he still had his moments. Shikamoru tossed a scroll at Hinata. She caught it instinctively and unrolled it. 

"So they finally bite back their pride, well I guess now is better than never." The group began to follow Hinata and Naruto's lead as they made their way back to the Inn. Tenten noticed the silver rings on Naruto and Hinata's fingers and nearly screamed.

"So it is **true** you guys did get married!" 

Naruto and Hinata blushed, their pace beginning to increase while the other snickered. Naruto grew frustrated by the situation and growled.

"We're twenty years old for crying out loud if we want to get married we can get married!" Everyone grew silent before bursting out into an onslaught of laughter. Naruto's blush rose from his cheeks to the top of his head, he gave up on the idea of shutting them up. He could silence an army with one glare but yet here were people no amount of killer intent could shut them up. His mind decided to wonder, drifting to thoughts of his old village. How he would have loved to have held his marriage with Hinata there. It was their first home after all and yet it would not be their last. They had made homes in almost all villages but leaf, sound and Iwa. Feeling a bit depressed from his thoughts Naruto decided to focus on the situation at hand.

"So tell me about everything that's going on now."

Immediately a grim cloud hung over the group, the laughter and teasing stopped. Kakashi sighed but began to recount all that had happened since Naruto left up to this day.

"Naruto the day after the council banished you—growls were heard but Kakashi ignored them and continued—The council appointed Sasuke as the next hokage. They placed him under the training of Danzo, without his sharingan his training was much harsher. I believe for the first time he finally knew what it was like to have to work for something like us. Either way he progressed in his training and soon Sakura began to follow in his foot steps. The village placed all their hopes on the two, it wasn't a pretty sight. Slowly they have begun to lose their sanity; Sakura already seems much older than her age. Sasuke simply trains like there's no tomorrow. The attack from Sound was sudden and even I who had came back four days before to warn them hadn't expected it. Konoha was taken by surprise, it didn't help that Danzo who had wormed his way into power had been killing off loyal shinobi who favored you and the third. Our fighting force was already strained as it is with the civil war and all. Many of the villagers died before we could safely evacuate them, those shinobi who were left to fight have been doing their best but things do not look good. Sasuke and Sakura have been doing all that they can to keep the situation from getting worse but there's only so much they can do. Sakura being the only medic nin that can really help in battle by healing and fighting is beginning to tire and I fear for her health. Naruto we're in serious need of help."

Naruto's blue eyes darkened, why hadn't they called him sooner? They could hold their petty hate for while couldn't they, were their lives worth it? He ran his hand through his spiky hair, a trait he had gotten from his father when he was frustrated. 

"Kakashi you said four days before you had come back, where were you?" asked Naruto staring straight into his eyes. Kakashi bowed his head in shame.

"During the time you were banished I had taken up drinking away my sorrow…"

Naruto shook his head but gave his old sensei a sad smile, "its okay Kakashi you've been through much, even the strongest fall but the question is are you willing to get up and fight."

Kakashi's spirits increased by seeing Naruto's determined eyes; the boy's courage was infectious that was for certain. They increased their speed towards the Inn, smiles crossing their faces as they saw the NaruHina banner. The moment they stepped through the door the konoha shinobi noticed all the other shinobi already there. 

"So they finally asked for help huh?" asked a rough voice. Ino turned around to see that it was Jiraiya, Tsunade standing just a few feet away from him. Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Shodaime, Nadaime and Sarutobi sat around the living room. Their faces strained and eyes gleaming with woe. The konoha shinobi slightly bowed their heads to their elder counterparts. 

"Everyone pack up we're heading for Konoha **now**." Naruto ordered. The others didn't need to be told twice, they walked through the halls and into their respected rooms grabbing all the equipment they would need. It only took an hour before they were all ready. And on to Konoha they went, traveling silently like shadows. 

* * *

When they arrived at Konoha the sight they saw wasn't pretty. The gates were pretty much beat up but still standing. Naruto was relieved that the deeper they went into the village the less damaged it was. Rebuilding it wouldn't be so hard and surely that must mean not many civilians were harmed. He was startled when he noticed Kakashi was leading them towards the hospital instead of the tower.

"Kakashi why are we going to the hospital, I mean taking care of the sick is one of our top priorities but we need to see the hokage first."

Kakashi gave him a smile that look more like a frown and was obviously strained. 

"Naruto you **are** going to see him. Hinata-sama during the time you were away Hiashi has changed. When he had called us all to vote if we would come get you there was an explosion. He had tried to guard us all with his kaiten but alas the blast was too powerful and he was severely injured. Sakura is trying to tend to him at the hospital right now but he is dieing…" Kakashi felt horrible to be the one to have to give the girl such bad news but someone had to say it. He watched as Hinata began to cry as her husband tried to comfort her.

Hinata felt the whole world come crashing down on her when she heard the news. It was like everything was going in slow motion, Kakashi's words forming slowly but their meaning clear as day. Hinata wiped, she had said her father should never call her daughter again but that did not mean she didn't still regard him as her father. Hinata still loved the old man for she knew that there had been a time when her mother was alive when all he would do was just play and cuddle her. She couldn't lose such an important person to her, **she wouldn't**. Hinata shook off Naruto comforting embrace and raced towards the hospital. 

Naruto's sad eyes followed his wife before he too broke into a sprint to the hospital. The white walls of the place made Naruto feel drained and somehow wary. The hospital reeked of death, how many people had passed away here? The group raced forward following Hinata who had her byakugan on. They came to stand in front of the emergency room, the red light still on like it had been for the past three days. Hinata wasted no time bursting in and running to her father's side. She looked down on the man she once called father. He looked so much older now, his body so weak it made her tears begin to spill again. Bending down her knees so she could be on his same level Hinata took his hand into her's. Instantly as a medic nin she could tell that the blast had wounded the man deeply. His chakra coils were completely in a mess, giving only enough chakra for the man to barely cling onto life. 

Hiashi's form began to shift slight, his head turning to face her. Hinata held in her gasp as she looked at her father's face. It was her father's proud face alright but there was a large scar that slashed right across both of his eyes. Her father was now blind, Hinata felt all the hate she felt for the man vanish completely.

"H-Hinata?..." asked the weak voice.

Through tears Hinata spoke to her father, "yes Dad it's me. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Hiashi was in extreme pain but he still moved his left arm to rub comforting circles into his daughter's back. 

"I-It's okay is Naruto here with you?" he asked before coughing. 

Instantly Naruto was by their side, his heart aching for the man he would have like to call family. 

"I'm here Hiashi-sama, let Hinata heal you then we can talk it pains me to see you hurt so." Naruto pleaded.

Hinata's hands began to glow green but Hiashi's grip on her wrist increased telling her to stop.

"What's wrong father am I hurting you?" She asked in a scared voice. Hiashi shook his head slowly.

"N-no my dear it's just that I have much to say. Heal me when all I have to say is said." With a quiet yes from Hinata Hiashi continued. "H-hinata I have done so many wrongs to you. I blamed you for your mother's death and the death of my brother. I-I took out all my anger on you…calling you weak and hurting your feelings. I-I know you only wanted to make me proud and trust me Hinata I am proud of you. I-I was just such a fool at the time that I just couldn't let go of the past to see the future staring right in front of me. I guess it was a fitting punishment that the eyesight I never bother to truly use was taken from me." He said ironically, coughing in between most of his sentences. Hinata panicked when she saw him cough out blood in excess. 

"Father please let me heal you." She begged. 

Hiashi shook his head again this time slower and more drained. 

"N-no let me finish. I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Neji, you two used to get along so well. I'm very proud of you Hinata, you've grown into a fine lady and I'm sure your husband is treating you right. Naruto I'm so sorry about my prejudice against you, I was being foolish. Will you both forgive me?" His voice was fading with each word.

Hinata's panicked expression grew more so, Naruto knew he had to end this forgiveness speech before it took away Hinata's chance to save her father. 

"Geeze for a dieing man you seem to talk a lot. I'll only forgive you if you let Hinata heal you this very moment old man." Hiashi's brow twitched at the insinuation that he was an old man but nodded. Hinata sighed with relief and began to heal him, starting with his chakra coils. All the tired medic nins in the room sighed in exhaustion. They couldn't help but marvel at how when they could only keep him stable Hinata was actually healing him. Naruto smiled, placing on hand on Hinata's shoulders.

"Hina-chan do your best okay we're going to the tower to see what we can do to end this war."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head in agreement to her husband's decision before turning back to her work. He then led all the others out of the room, leaving a strict message that Sakura and Sasuke were to come to the tower once they had come back from the battle field. 

* * *

IN THE TOWER

With everyone assembled Naruto began the meeting by bringing out a detailed map of konoha. Looking up at his group of loyal friends Naruto smiled but he noticed Sasuke and Sakura couldn't meet his eyes for some reason. Could it be shame? He wondered. 

"Alright so far me and the guys at the inn have been eliminating any of sound's soldiers that passed through rain on their way over here. You guys don't have to worry about them coming from there because the rest of the Akatsuki members apart from Itachi, Sasori and Deidara are still there to handle those ones."

Naruto nodded his head over to Chouji who had his hand raised giving him permission to speak. 

"But there are only a few Akatsuki members surely they can't take care of all those soldiers."

Naruto nodded that was true, "Don't worry Chouji they're not alone. I've already had most of the Akatsuki members sign a summoning contract with some demons and animal summons so it should be okay." After seeing relief and wonder cross the faces of those gather he continued since they had so little time. "Sasuke, Sakura I'm very proud of how you guys have taken care of the front lines. Oh and Sasuke congratulations on becoming hokage, protect these people well understand."

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another before shaking his head. "Naruto I have no right to be hokage. Through the years that you left I started to think. I've been selfish for a long time now, only thinking about myself and my revenge which may never happen now. I'm sorry about all the things I did to you, really I am." He said looking at both Naruto and Itachi who gave an approving smile. Sasuke's heart rose as he saw his brother's smile, for so long he had forgotten how kind his brother could be. 

Naruto's eyes dimmed but he gave a gracious smile, "Thanks Sasuke now that you no longer have the six foot poll stuck in your ass I think you'll make a fine hokage." Many laughs were heard from the other in the room.

Sakura took a step forward grimacing when Naruto's eyes took on a wary note. 

"Naruto Sasuke isn't the only one that's sorry. I know what me and my mother did to you as a child was wrong. I'm sorry for following the crowd and hurting you in the process even though you always tried to help me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all these years and if I survive this war I promise to make it up to you and Hinata."

Naruto shook his head making Sakura think he wouldn't forgive her and almost making her cry. "No Sakura it isn't if, you will survive this, we all will."

Grunts of agreement rang loud and clear, Sakura let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. The apologies were over now Naruto had to get down to business. 

"Okay I'm going to send about twelve of my clones to search for Orochimaru in his armies, killing him is our best chance of ending this war early. I can place three shadow clones to perform a sealing jutsu on the underground shelter. All of the members in my group know healing jutsus to some extent; me, Itachi, and Hinata being the best so come to us if you need healing. To remove deadly poisons go to Sasori, he makes about most of them anyway. I'll also make some blood clones to run around the battle field with the purpose of healing any of our wounded nins. Gaara and Sand should be arriving to our aid shortly since he knows I have joined the war. The village of waves shall be joining too, I'm sure Haku could help greatly against lightening country's jutsu."

Gasps ran through the room, "Wait didn't you guys kill both him and Zabuza on your first c ranked mission?" asked Ino.

"Oh about that, I made fake clones to take their place. Haku and Zabuza are still very much alive and kicking, in fact Haku is the new kage of waves village." Naruto grinned at all the shocked faces. "Oh don't act so shocked didn't you guys notice the village of waves was becoming more organized. Either way they'll be coming shortly. I'll get my mom to remove the prohibition on your summons since you all have faced enough punishment though it wasn't my idea in the first place. Sakura you and Hinata will be our main medic nins so you'll be positioned by the gates of Konoha. You look like you need to rest so leave most of the healing to my clones and hinata's while you rest okay. Chouji I want you to be in the front lines along with your father so you guys can push the army back in your giant forms. Shikamoru…on second thought all of you come to Konoha's square before midnight today and by all I do mean all available nins of Konoha and I do mean all including genins. I wouldn't usually use this technique on such a large group of people but there is no time and I need Konoha at its strongest." Shino gasped at what Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto are you really going to take the whole army there to train, you'll be completely drained when it's over. What if the council tries to make you constantly use it for them afterwards?!" Now everyone other than those who knew of what technique Naruto spoke of were intrigued. Naruto sighed, "there really isn't any choice Shino and don't worry they won't be in there for long just long enough for them to be able to stand on their own. You forget that demon chakra replenishes fast beside I'm only here until Konoha wins the war and is strong enough to kick me out again." Shino still looked pissed and concerned about the whole thing but Naruto was right, the less lives lost the better. Everyone frowned at the way he easily took all the shit the council threw at him. Sasuke would fix that, if not him the rest would.

Chouji and Shikamoru nodded at the plan, and Naruto continued. "If Orochimaru or any of the other kages on his side call on their summons I'll have my demon summons handle them along with the others in my group. Get all of our army into konoha so that we can heal them, maybe give them a speech or two from their new kage, you know liven them up and probably explain why I'm here so they don't attack me. Tenten I want your dad to learn shadow cloning and don't worry I know a way in which he can learn it faster. We'll need new weapons forged though they won't be able to all get forged before the war starts up again, it would help. Get him to the square too okay Tenten. If's that okay with you guys, Shikamoru I'll leave the rest of the strategic stuff to you."

Everyone in the room looked completely amazed at the serious expression Naruto's face. He looked so much like a leader it was scary. His voice could make anyone move to his tune; yup they knew who would be doing most of the speaking come speech time. Sasuke shook his head again; the blonde was such a dobe. He fit the position of hokage to the capital T and yet he couldn't see that. Everyone grunted or nodded in agreement and then they moved on to battle formations, Shikamoru taking over on this part. Sound wouldn't know what hit them konoha was now ready. There wasn't any stopping them. 

* * *

Scene Skip 

Naruto walked into one of the many hospital rooms and smiled at the sight he saw. Hinata and Hiashi were both asleep from exhaustion but Hinata still had a tight grip on his hand. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little how alike they seemed when they were asleep. Walking as quietly as he could Naruto got a blanket and laid it on top of Hinata.

"Uzumaki…no Naruto thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Naruto was startled that Hiashi had woken up but couldn't help but grin. Moving to the other side of Hiashi's bed Naruto held onto his other free hand.

"No problem sir I love her too much to ever hurt her."

Hiashi smiled for the first time in years, "Naruto I was so wrong about you, I'm sorry about all the things I did in the past. I hurt you badly when you were a kid and ignored you just like the others. Can you ever forgive me?'

"There's nothing to forgive old man you gave me a wonderful wife, I couldn't ask for anything more. It would be nice if you could have seen our wedding, I'm sure Hinata had wanted that too. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress." Naruto said glumly. 

Hiashi grimaced that he hadn't been there to attend his own daughter's marriage. "How long?"

"Huh?" was Naruto's most educated response. Hiashi sighed in irritation.

"How long have you been married?"

"oh, well we just got married five months ago, it hasn't been that long but then again me and Hina-chan always felt like we were married even before then so yeah not too long ago."

Hiashi sighed, "Do you think you could remarry in Konoha, in her home so that this time this stupid old man could be given a second chance to attend." 

Naruto's grin spread even wider threatening to split his face. "Sure old man sure."

A smile played on Hinata's sleeping face as she listened to her father talk with Naruto on all the things he had missed out on. It felt good to be home again, just like when her mom was alive. Konoha was beginning to hold the warmth it once held again and it felt great. 

_**Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...**_

_**So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.**_

_**Song; "who I am hates who I've been" by Reliant K**_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter; I tried my best to make up for lost time. I'm so glad you guys still read this story. It getting close to it's end to anticipate the next chapters, They'll be good. 

Chibi Narrator: Well I'm off to playing Chrono cross I just realized I missed out on some good endings. Or may be I need to play Final fantasy X, oh the choices. 

Itachi: May be you should update some of your other stories.

Chibi Narrator: No I need inspiration to write great chapter, besides I have an idea for the next update and don't want to lose it.

Itachi: thanks for reading, please stay tuned. Review please.


	18. Chapter 18: The will of fire

Sorry that this chapter took so long, I blame it on my laziness. I hope you guys like this chapter. To faithful reviewers I'm so sorry for the wait, have some of my special saki. It's the countdown you guys, two more chapters to go. And I assure you the two other chapters to follow this one will not be any bit less interesting than this one heck I can even promise you they'll be better.

* * *

_**when passion takes on a purpose  
and searching ones embrace the light  
when skeptics find themselves down on their knees  
you'll know it's here**_

_**when you hear a sound as loud as thunder  
and you hear a cry that shakes the ground beneath you  
when you hear a shout that shatters the darkness  
you'll know it's here**_

_**when the lost find a name worth believing in  
and the fallen get back onto their feet  
and the broken start to dream again  
and the sound of hope fills these streets  
you'll know it's here**_

_**revolution  
can you feel it  
revolution cry  
revolution  
can you hear it  
revolution cry  
and I believe it  
and I believe it**_

_**how long do we have to wait  
and how long will we stay silent  
will this weeping generation dance again  
oh God when will the truth be restored**_

_**when the lost find a name worth believing in  
and the fallen get back onto their feet  
and the broken start to dream again  
and the sound of hope fills these streets  
you'll know it's here**_

_**revolution  
can you feel it  
revolution cry  
revolution  
can you hear it  
revolution cry, cry**_

_**revolution  
can you feel it  
revolution cry  
and I believe it  
and I believe it  
and I believe it**_

_**you'll know it's here  
can you feel it**_

_**revolution  
can you feel it  
revolution cry  
revolution  
can you hear it  
revolution cry  
and I believe it**_

_**Revolution cry by lifehouse.**_

* * *

Chapter 18: The will of Fire lives on.

After Naruto had left the two in hospital alone for a father and daughter moment he headed towards the square. Upon arriving he noticed a water fountain at the middle of the square. The stone was craved to look like a flame with the water emerging from the top and showering the statue. He hadn't seen it when he came back from his final mission with Tsunade and the others so he was guessing this was a new development. Naruto sat by its edge and waited. It didn't take long for him to get bored; he started to let his mind wonder on all the changes in konoha. After a few minutes he began to unconsciously use his elemental powers to play with the water. Pulling it from the fountain and making different shapes. His mind was still distracted but the images began to get more detailed. He made the water form an image of two fishes chasing each other before they dissolved and were made into something else. It was an unconscious habit he had gotten from Haku, though he could never be as good as Haku when it came to water. Haku practically was water, everything he did was graceful a trait most people who use the element of water have. Heck if Haku wanted Naruto bet he could turn into water. A bond on a whole other level with water that Naruto could never attain but that was okay with him. He was the same when it came to fire, his native element. It wasn't possible for someone to be good at everything; He accepted the fact that water could aid him in times of need but not truly be his to control. It was the same with darkness, which was Hinata's native element apart from water. It was a no wonder that she could sneak up on him at anytime or anywhere. The woman's stealth skills scared him sometimes but he loved her for it all the same. Naruto hadn't noticed that he now had an audience.

Kakashi and the rest of the rookie made their way to the square. To say they were shocked by the show they got to watch would be an underestimate. They saw their favorite blonde seating at the edge of the water fountain, manipulating the water. His deep blue eyes looked distant as if he wasn't really there. They began to follow the graceful motions of his hands, watching the pictures as there were made. Tenten stifled her laughter when Naruto made a mini image of her throwing kunais at Neji who was trying to run for his life. Neji of course paled because the image was far too true for his liking. Unconsciously he rubbed his arms. Hinata and the rest of the gang from the Inn soon joined them. Hinata smiled at her husband for it was not the first time he had done this. She noticed that the shinobi of Konoha were now present, she decided she'd let him make one more picture before calling his attention. It was a good choice for the picture that came afterwards left her in tears.

Naruto had made water figures of Hinata and himself holding a baby and smiling. Hinata heard aws and soft sighs from the crowd. Her smile grew further when she thought of the news she'd been wanting to tell Naruto. They had been married for some months now and she knew Naruto had been blaming himself for why they weren't with a child yet. It seemed kind of stupid to her because some couples had to wait for years. She didn't understand why Naruto's male pride had taken a fall but then again that was because he didn't know the tad-bit of information she did. She'd wanted to tell Naruto that she was one two months pregnant but it would seem fate did not want her to tell him. Every time she tried something would need his attention, it was ridiculous. His father and step mother in Makai knew, even his companions in the Inn knew but they were sworn to secrecy until she herself told him. She wiped her tears and walked up to her husband, whose eyes seemed to linger on the image in his hands. She bent over and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was more than enough to startle him from his thoughts, causing him to jump back and fall into the water fountain. Hinata and a few others busted out laughing as a not so happy Naruto climbed back out of the fountain. He was planning to glare at who ever did it but after seeing his wife's laughing face he couldn't help but smile.

"So what was that for Hina-chan" he said using his pet name for her. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he gave one of his famous foxy grins. Using his element over fire he dried his clothes so they no longer clung to him, stopping the show for some of the single ladies in the crowd.

Hinata thought on telling him right there but her voice of reason stopped her. If she told Naruto she was one month pregnant he probably wouldn't even let her get out of bed, talk less about two. She'd need to tell him after the war. Oh right the war; they were so busy getting into a comfortable mood that they completely forgot there was a war right outside their gates. But she couldn't help but think how refreshing it must have seemed to the konoha shinobi that had been fighting day in and day out.

"Naruto-kun it's time, everyone's ready." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto nodded then cleared his throat, "glad you could all make it, now down to business. Sasuke I believe you have a speech to give to your faithful shinobi."

He walked over to the rest of the group hoping to blend in and give Sasuke the floor. Imagine his surprise when Sasuke did not move and the rest of the group clearly put up a front that repelled him from joining their ranks.

"Okay what's going on here, Sasuke I said you're up." He hissed not wanting the other shinobi to notice their disorder.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the side trying to play innocent, something no Uchiha could ever pull off because they always smirked. "What are you talking about dobe; you were doing such a good job. Besides I don't know what jutsu you're about to pull so I can't exactly inform them."

Naruto growled not being able to fight against Sasuke's logic. Obviously it wasn't only his strength and humility that grew, his smarts did too. Naruto looked at the rest of the group, each of their eyes couldn't meet his and instantly he knew. "You jerks planned this didn't you? Oh this is great just great." He groaned and turned back to the crowd, he missed the smirks that appeared behind him.

"Okay guys most of you know me, some of you hate me and others don't. That's fine cause everyone can have their own opinion but I'd like it if you kept it to yourself. Alright we all know why we're here. There's a war and its taking way too many of our loved ones so we're here to end it. You all are strong shinobi but Sound seems to have been planning this for quite some time or _maybe forever_ but anyway we need to get stronger." A mutual amount of groans and curses were heard.

"As I was saying, I know we don't have that much time that's why we're going to go to our last resort. But before that tell me is there anyone who hate me so badly you wouldn't allow me have just a few minutes of your trust."

1/8 of the crowd raised their hands and Naruto though hurt on the inside nodded. In a cold voice that was chilling enough to bring about blisters Naruto spoke again. "Leave the circle and head to the training grounds then, someone else will be there to train you shortly. Don't worry the training will be as equal as it can be, I don't pick favorites."

The group visibly flinch but a look from Sasuke said they should do as they were told. Hinata who hadn't heard her husband use that tone in a long time sighed. The rift was growing between Naruto and Konoha, next time they were in trouble he may not come.

"Next those of you who do trust me I'm going to perform a jutsu on you that will give you enough time to prepare yourselves for what Sound throws at you." He formed the hands seals and soon everything went black.

When the group woke up they were in a field, quite different from the first time he had done the jutsu on them. The rookies and Naruto's crew stood tall in front of the crowd.

"Okay so let's get this started; those of you who specialize in Kenjutsu you are to work with Kisame and two of my clones. Those of you who know you're not good at dodging work with one of Hina-chan's clones and one of Sasori's. And I mean be honest guys because when you're on the battle field this will be what separates you from death. Next those who think they can be good on the medic's side train with Tsunade and Hinata. Those who need help in making or dispelling genjutsu head over to Itachi and Kurenai, they'll take care of you. To all Hyugas each of you are to spar with one of Hina-chan's blood clones. The rest of you will just have to find what you are weak at and go to one of the instructors that specialize in that field. As for me I specialize in almost everything so if you want to broaden your horizon come to me or one of my many clones that will be walking around." Naruto's voice rang out loud and clear, his blue eyes looking at the crowd with a mischievous gleam.

"Oh and another thing, if things get hard just remember who you're fighting for. Your home, your friends, your families, your loved ones, the things and memories that you all share, those are what and who you fight for. **Never forget that**. What you have now can be gone in a minute, do not take it for granted. If Sound thinks they can win lets show them why they can't! May the will of fire be with you all!" Naruto yelled and the crowd's valor soared, their energy back and their dead eyes filled with life and hope.

The group noticed the change instantly having gotten used to the wary aura that usually surrounded the konoha shinobi. Kiba's mouth opened wide at the thought of how infectious Naruto's energy can be. Hinata just smiled and walked up to her husband, they both knew taking this many people into Naruto's mind would be a pain for him later but for now they had to do what they could. The crowd dispersed, each person going to where they needed to be. Tenten's father walked up to Naruto carrying a grin on his face.

"Wow you sure know how to make a speech. I haven't seen them this hyped up since the Yondaime. Like they say like father like son. So why did you call me here, I couldn't possible be of much help. I'm not even a ninja."

Naruto shook his head, "Sir, don't take your abilities for granted. You are the best blacksmith I know and now is a time of war, a time for weapons."

The elder man's eyes widened, finally understanding what Naruto was thinking. "You couldn't mean…"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean, we need weapons forged. You are but one man. If I were to increase your chakra levels to a decent level you could perform the shadow clone jutsu. With shadow clones or even blood clones you could forge more weapons because trust me each of these shinobi when they leave will be specialized in some weapon or style. One of my clones will help you increase your chakra reserves come with me."

And so everyone got down to business. Most of the genins seeing this as a chance they may never have went to learn under the former hokages. Some who were daring went to train under Naruto even after what the villagers tried to make him look like in their eyes. The girl's girly side wouldn't let them rest until they had touched or pulled his tails and ears at least once. Hinata and Sakura handled most of the girls since most wanted to be medic nins or at least have super strength. Deidara at first was getting along with his group until they started calling him a girl. That's when explosive birds went flying. Everyone under Itachi and Kurenai, man or boy, girl or woman showed respect and acted in a more traditional sense. Sasori; of course being the sadistic bastard that he was enjoyed slapping people with a paddle every time they weren't doing what they were supposed to. Kisame was just an all out bully but Naruto's clone was there to keep him in line and keep their students from running. Tenten's father was a fast learner much to his own surprise and Naruto's pleasure. In six months time he had the shadow and blood clone jutsu down. He along with anyone who felt like their training was done were allowed to leave Naruto's mindscape much to his relief.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto finally had their long over due team bonding. Sasuke noticed a lot of things had changed about Naruto, well a lot of things stayed the same but it was still shocking that the dobe could change so much. Naruto and Sakura made it their duty to make him meet as many shinobi as he could. They made him start actually talking with his shinobi so they could feel safe in his command. Soon enough Sasuke started doing it unconsciously. When he saw a kid having a hard time he'd come over and have a chat with them. If there was one thing he did make sure to tell the genins was that they didn't want to cast away their precious ones for power. Slowly but surely Gai started screaming again about how the flames of youth were back again. He had been silent the years before, too saddened by Konoha's betrayal to one of its youths. Sasuke got Itachi alone and pleaded for his forgiveness which his brother gave without so much as a fuss. Itachi and Sasuke were seen constantly together, trying to make up for lost time as Hinata would call it. Sakura and Ino ended their meaningless feud and soon they too were a pair to be seen together. The best of friends and this time their bond was stronger.

The group didn't notice it but slowly and surely the army of shinobi was beginning to respect, admire, and praise them. It started with small things like Hinata started to notice people calling her name and adding a –sama to it. Kakashi who was once shamed, now regained his legendary vibe to the people. The rookies noticed they were being given alias names like TenTen being called 'arms mistress' or Sakura being called 'the raging cherry blossom'. It was all too shocking for them, especially Naruto who was trying to stay as distant as he could towards the Konoha shinobi but failing. He didn't want to get close to them because he knew once Konoha was out of trouble he'd be out too but he couldn't help it. If someone was having a hard time he was there to give advice. If someone was losing their hope he'd reignite it. He was all over the place, giving hugs, jokes, entertainment when they had breaks or simply chatting with people. It wasn't surprising that after the first year and a half he had gotten to know all of the shinobi in his mind personally.

Those shinobi that hated Naruto were beginning to rethink hating Naruto. I mean sure he had twelve fox tails and two fox ears but its all good. How could they not love him, the hanyou was trying to get to know everyone. He talked to them about personal matters that they had been having hard times with. It wasn't surprising when fanclubs for each person began to pop up. Sasuke of course had redeemed himself so Naruto gave him back his sharingans. But having been without them for so long he didn't use them in fighting much. They became a last resort as they were supposed to have been from the start. The shinobi populace respected the group and the old were glad that the new generation showed so much promise. But soon Naruto's mind could no longer take the strain and the training period had to come to a close or else he'd be left in a coma. But it was all worth it Konoha was now prepared.

Everyone went to sleep that night with some peace of mind. Lovers held unto each other like there was no tomorrow which for some would be the case. Parents told daughters and sons how proud they were. Konoha after so long was finally together again.

* * *

Alright guys this is a really short chapter but I hope you liked it. The final chapters are coming in shortly since I want the story to end on the 20th chapter. Please review. Oh and I know some of you observant ones were thinking how come Hinata doesn't just give birth in the jutsu well its simple. I'm milking the fan**fiction** idea to the fullest. They can improve their body and mind in his jutsu but that's it. The smaller the group the longer they can stay in his mind. If there are any spelling errors I'm sorry. If you tell me early I can fix them.


	19. Chapter 19: the final stand

I thank all of you so much for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. Well here it is, eat it all up. I hope you like it. I tried my best to make the war seem intense. I love all you reviewers and I thank you for reviewing. The story is coming to an end and I'm thanking all of you who stood by this story. Those of you who stood by me even with my many spelling errors and grammar mistakes, I thank you all. I'm thankful to those of you who tried to give me ideas when I had a brain block. To those of you who read but did not review for whatever reason thank you as well, I hope you review on my next stories but if you don't its okay. Thank you my faithful critics, you made my stories stronger. Well enough talk, thank you all and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters. Saki party for all, my first story is almost done!

* * *

Chapter 19: **ROAR and let your voice be heard!**

Morning came too soon for some for others it couldn't come any sooner. The sun reappeared over the horizon, bringing with it life. Its bright rays seeped through the trees, their shades turning from a dark green to a light one. There was no chirping of birds, they knew better. This false illusion of peace would soon be gone, in its place a storm of many proportions. The streets of Konoha were bare, stales were closed, there wasn't a living soul in Konoha, nothing moved. Underground the citizens of the forsaken city awoke together in fear. They had no idea what was going on above. The children clung to their parents and babies cried, the Juníns tried to reassure them but mentions of the demon helping them only made matters worse. A thick mist began to spread throughout the village. By the hokage's tower three figures stood shrouded in the mist.

"This mist is poisonous." commented a female voice.

"Can we eliminate it; the soldiers will die from this if their immunity systems are left in it for a long time." said a male voice.

The third who hasn't spoken nodded his head, "Hina-chan and I can evaporate it but it will take some time. Tell the soldiers not to come out of the shield till then. When we do get everyone to the gates, Sound must be hoping to weaken our defenses before the fight even begins."

"Hai Naruto-sama!" the first male ran to follow his orders.

Naruto and Hinata shared a knowing look before raising their arms into the air. Their chakra began to build around them, Hinata's white chakra and his light blue began to swirl and mix. Their powers were drawing the mist to them like the clouds around the eye of a hurricane. Once the mist touched them it shriveled and disappeared. The two just stood there for a long time with their hands raised and chakra illuminating their figures. They could pass off as statues created by the most gifted of hands. After about an hour or what felt like a lifetime to the warriors of Konoha the mist disappeared entirely. That was the queue, all Konoha shinobi grabbed their weapons, and some gave final farewells to their loved ones knowing they may not come back again. Fifteen teams were made; each wave had their own objective.

The commanders were as follows; Kakashi commanded the stealth group, Itachi controlled genjutsu and taijutsu based fighters, Naruto controlled the berserkers in the army, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Sasuke controlled the ninjutsu based fighters, Neji commanded the Hyuga clan, Gai commanded those specialized in taijutsu, Kurenai commanded the genjutsu wave, Sasori commanded those specialized to poison the enemy, Kisame commanded the kenjutsu users, Nidaime commanded the water type users, Shodaime commanded the earth types users, Sakura commanded the healers and TenTen who commanded the archers and long distance weapon users. The plan was simply and yet the most devasting plans usually were. Berserkers went up first and weakened sound's forces before retreating and regrouping, the next wave would be the well rounded fighters who would systematically take out most of Sound's strength. Healers would be behind every wave to heal the wounded on or off the field. The third wave would be genjutsu users who would trap Sound in some of the worst genjutsus known to man. Taijutsu would be with them incase things went wrong being that genjutsu users weren't strong. The archer and weapon users that were long distance user were to keep any sound shinobi from getting close to Konoha's gates. The waves would eventually leave the field and in their place would be the elemental specialists.

The Nin's placed on their gear, some choosing armor over light clothing and speed. The sea of warrior marched out of the gates and watched over the horizon. The ground shook underneath them. One of Hinata's clones stood on the roof of the hokage's tower. She stood there like a radiant silhouette, she breathed in deeply. Hinata could feel all the strong chakra around her, a sad smile crept onto her lips.

_So many will die_, she thought. She shook her head, no need to think like that, she'd give them as much strength as she could. She waited until Sound was spotted.

The army of shinobi waited along with her, their ears piqued for any sound and noses for any explosives. The earth shook again and soon Sound's massive army was seen. They marched in files.

The konoha nins nearly blanched at what they saw. While they had protected their young by keeping them at the back of the line as a last resort, Sound had lined up the genin as their first wave. Naruto snarled; his heart felt for the children. They all looked like they had been hypnotized, it was obvious their bodies shouldn't be able to carry half of the weapons they were carrying but they did without feeling. Leave it to a snake to send its own children to their deaths. Naruto's eyes met with Hinata's clone and like some silent note the clone nodded its head. She drank in a huge breathe of fresh air for soon the air would reek of blood and sweat. She opened her mouth and with a bit of chakra influence in her voice it range out, loud and clear to the whole army.

_**Tell me who'd have thought that we would be so controversial  
And stand against the normal  
Are we too outspoken, loud, and messing up the comfortable?  
Well we've been messed up also**_

A thousand warriors of Konoha stood, their armor shinning against the glare of the sun. Their eyes showed no mercy, there would be a thousand more to come after them. Their wills were strong, the flames in their hearts burning bright with anxiety. They stood tall as the earth shook beneath their feet, each were intent on defending their home. They stood with the conviction that some of their ranks may pass on but they would go in honor of their village. Their numbers were low compared to sound's but their strength went further than numbers. Naruto stood at the head of the army with his scythe planted into the soil beside him. He was the impenetrable wall that would block sound. The soldiers of sound were awed as well as petrified. Konoha was still alive and they were coming back kicking and screaming.

_**But how can we be silent  
When a fire burns inside us  
'Cause we're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here**_

Naruto brought up his scythe, the blade gleamed in the sunlight. "**Shinobi of Konoha** **this is our home, we can not lose! Stand strong to your ideals and dreams and you shall have a brighter tomorrow. The enemy is there, take them and give nothing back!"**

The warriors roared and charged. The generals behind the hypnotized genin gripped onto their whips in fear. One of the weak minded generals gnashed his teeth and ordered the genins to attack. The cool minded general by his side glared at him for the premature order. It was a no brainier that the genins stood no chance though the sadistic generals of Sound took pleasure in seeing the Konoha shinobi flinch each time they killed a child. It seemed to have been a good choice in putting the berserkers first. They would not stop until the enemy was destroyed, be he man or child. The enemy was the enemy, such hazardous thoughts would be Sound's undoing.

_**We were made to start the riot, take on the impossible  
And we will stay the giants  
We are done with fake religion fighting now to find the movement  
Won't stop till we find it**_

The armies clashed and became a mesh of grays and red. The still silence was destroyed by the clashing of metal and screams of temper and grief. The nins of Konoha tried to give the genins a swift death but some did have potential and took longer to take care of. At times some of the berserkers momentarily regained their senses and pitied the children causing their own deaths. The genins didn't seem to notice when they got hurt, they didn't even flinch, such were the monsters Sound had turned them into. Naruto gritted his teeth and used his wind to kill all genin in his range. He glared hatefully at the Sound generals.

_**But how can we be silent  
When a fire burns inside us  
'Cause we're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here  
We're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here**_

"They no longer have a sense of self, disarm them if you can. If not then give them a swift end to all of this!" roared Naruto. His army nodded with new conviction and orders. Naruto dodged a sound blast. He felt his back touch something. On reflex his hand went up to the neck of his opponent to hit the pressure point but he halted half way.

"Oi, Kiba don't do that."

"Do what dude? It was bound to happen, I'm just glad you stopped when you did. I like living ya?"

Naruto chuckled at the dog-lovers statement. _Yes, everyone loved living, even if they didn't know it yet_, he thought. "Want to double team them?"

"Do I ever!" the hyperactive brunette whistled for his trusty pal Akamaru. A genin rushed at Naruto, aiming a chop to his ribs. Naruto deflected the hand with his left and countered with a hard punch to the jaw. The genin stepped back, the only sign of pain they ever showed. Naruto took the opening; he slammed a kunai into the boy's heart. For a brief moment it seemed like the boy had come to. His brown eyes gained awareness. Naruto felt like tearing sound apart when the boy smiled. How could one smile when they were dieing? Was the hypnotics much worse? How could they do this to their own? He and Kiba continued fighting their way through the genins trying to get to the generals. The genins protecting the generals were much tougher.

"Out of my way" ordered Naruto, wanting to spare at least some of the genins. The girl in front of him stood firm, her face blank as she raised her daggers. Naruto glared even harder at the general who was smirking behind her. The fat bastard wouldn't be smirking for long. Naruto got into a stance, holding his hands in front of him loosely, and ready to pry her weapons from her hands. The girl charged; her speed was much to be commended for. She started swinging wildly; hardly what Naruto had expected though he was able to dodge most of her attacks. Her wildness made it harder for him to predict her movements, he got slashed a couple of times due to him not being completely serious. When he finally saw an opening by the girl's abdomen he dashed for it and kneed her in the gut. The girl gasped, a pill fell out of her mouth and then she fainted. Naruto made a clone and had it take her away from the battle field. He turned back to the fat general.

"Oi, don't even try saying your prayers cause you can't going to heaven. You're going hell where my mother will make sure you get the _best_ of treatment." he said with a sadistic smile taking on the whole of his face, his fangs longer as they were now frightened the living day lights out of the onlookers. The fat general unsheathed his two swords, his nostrils flaring as he glared at Naruto. They got into position, circling each other, anticipating the others moves. By some unknown signal they charged at each other at the same time. A loud clang was heard when Naruto's scythe made contact with the man's swords. It disgusted him to say it but the man was skilled to some extent. They broke off and started circling each other again, and then charging any moment they thought the other's guard was down. Naruto held his scythe at an odd angle and spun it around giving it more power. When he smacked it back down on the man's swords the fat man's feet sunk so far into the floor they made spider-like cracks along the earth. Dust began to form around them but that didn't stop their duel. Naruto blocked and slashed at every opportunity. The fat man thought his weight would give him a better chance and jumped up, preparing to stab Naruto from above. Naruto bent down and readied his scythe. He had been waiting for something like this. The fat man realized too late that Naruto knew what was coming and he didn't. Naruto pumped chakra into his arms and with a strong swing he cut the man in half. It rained blood over his head but he paid no attention to that, his bloodlust had yet to be satisfied. He delved deeper into the fray, making sure to knock out as many genins as he could rather than kill them.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto's fight from the corner of his eye. He was fighting his own battle with one of Sound's generals. The gray haired bastard was a load for words, continuously talking. Sasuke highly doubted the man knew the words shut up. It was meant to distract him he knew but it was hard to ignore some of the things the bastard was saying. It seems Orochimaru couldn't keep his mouth shut and has been selling his whole family business to everyone in Sound.

_The damn creepy pedophile_, thought Sasuke. He drew back his hands and charged them with his elemental chakra. He grabbed the sound general by his hair making sure his nails dug into the man's scalp. A whimper escaped the general's lips and Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, so the general was tender headed ah? He could feel the chakra ready to burst out of his arm and that's when he knew it was time to release it. Lightning coursed through his left arm, electrifying the man in his grasp. Sasuke watched as the man's eyes rolled back into his sockets before burning the corpse with his right arm. He wished this cursed war would just end. If Konoha wasn't at each other's throats it was always someone else, where was the so called time of peace.

Sakura and Hinata's clones were being over run with the injured. There were Sound genins and Konoha nins alike, medic nins never discriminate. This fact actually pissed Sakura off when an ugly jackass from Sound was able to squeeze his way through the fighting and into their medical ward. Sakura had been so tempted to slit his throat when the bastard started trying to hit on her. He seemed to know that one rule of a medic nin and to no ends did he do his best to exploit it. Of course Sakura got her satisfaction when the man left and saw one of Naruto's clones just waiting for him outside the ward, scythe gleaming and everything. She laughed at the stupid look the man had given her, had he really expected something other than that to happen? Sound's strength could only be in their numbers because from the looks of it their generals weren't too smart. Sakura and Hinata were glad that Sound hadn't called upon any of their summons. But their wishes were soon discarded when they saw three large snakes make their way towards Konoha's gates. The healers felt bad for all the people who were crushed under the summon's body.

TenTen and her group for the most part were doing just fine. They'd even started a game of who could kill the most enemy nins. They knew better than to aim for the snakes for they would cause no damage and would further enrage the fiends. Their defense would have been just perfect if those damn catapults and cannons were gone. Each time one fired TenTen lost 1/6 of her men.

**

* * *

**

Back with Naruto

The fifth wave from Sound came and with them some weird contraptions. Naruto didn't like the looks of them as did the rest of Konoha. He made it Sasuke and his goal to destroy them. But before they could even get to the first a loud bang was heard, much like that of a gunshot. Naruto heard the screams of his army from behind and turned. He and Sasuke's eyes widened. What ever had been shot had made a clear hole through Konoha's gates. Konoha's prided gates that always stood tall and strong. To say the citizens of Konoha were mad would be an understatement. They roared and struck out wilder, more forceful. They stopped trying to save and began to destroy.

**

* * *

**

With Neji

Neji and his wave came in as reinforcements for the soldiers that fell to the large summons. It was hard to fight when you were constantly worried about a twelve foot snake stomping you and squashing all your insides. Naruto and Itachi's summons were trying to fight back as well but they had to pull their punches as to not hurt their comrades on the ground. The snakes on the other hand had no loyalties they destroyed everything in their path, humans, buildings it didn't matter even Sound shinobi. If it could be destroyed it was destroyed end of story. Neji cursed his luck but pressed on with his team. They would close as many tenketsu points as they could or die trying.

"Don't play around with the small fries, kill them fast and move on!" hollered Neji. He wasn't going to take any shit from Sound and that included its shitty excuse of an army. He stomped on the smaller snake summons summoned by Sound to kill them with poison. He jyuukened all who crossed his path, he didn't notice it but the Hyuga clan behind him were all stunned. They had never seen Neji this violent or this determined to invoke pain upon another, but it was to be expected they were at war. They followed him earnestly, if Hinata did not take over as head of the Hyuga clan then they would be sure to get him to no matter what they had do to bribe him.

**

* * *

**

In Sounds Camp off the battlefield

"They're beating us back" commented a white haired male.

"Patience Kabuto there is still more to come though I am surprised at how fast they're killing off our genin. You'd think the idiots who praised life above all things and preached about it over and over again wouldn't take it so easily and effortlessly. Kabuto I want you to find the real Kyuubi brat and report back to me. To win this we need to kick him out of the picture." the disgusting voice of Orochimaru came from the shadows of a Sound tent. Kabuto bowed and disappeared, two golden eyes followed his movements until they finally lost him. "Well now I think we had better start placing some effort into this."

**

* * *

**

With Naruto and Sasuke on the field

Naruto and Sasuke were running along side each other, their main mission; to destroy all those catapults and cannons. There was only so much a shinobi could fight against; Cannons and catapults weren't one of them. Naruto could see some members of the Hyuga clan making a large Kaiten to shield Konoha but for how long would that last? He knew from prior experience with Hinata, a Kaiten was a hard thing to keep up for hours on end. He guessed from the looks of the Kaiten Hinata's clones were helping too meaning they would disappear afterwards. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata's clones didn't have enough chakra to sustain themselves after something like that. His wife was strong but she was still human for the most part. Another loud boom and more crashing noises were heard, no one could hear themselves think within the chaos. The only thoughts in everyone's heads were to stay alive, to see another day with the ones they loved.

**

* * *

**

With Shino's group

Shino had his bugs swarmed around a whole wave of Sound nins. He made them implant themselves into the oblivious soldiers of sound and slowly drain chakra from them. He was saddened when he saw familiar faces on the ground, some shredded to pieces with body parts all over the place. He was even more stricken to see the faces of his fellow shinobi with their eyes open in horror. Some hadn't expected their deaths, others died with smiles of content on their faces having fought their best for their home. He was drawn out of his depressing thoughts by a loud boom; it was louder than the last if that was even possible. A metal ball soared through the air headed towards Konoha when all of a sudden it burst. At first the shinobi thought someone had shot it down but then white needles began to spray over them in waves. The konohans shouted, cursed and screamed. Shinobi began to drop with senbons sticking out of them. Their bodies took on a blue hue. _The senbons are poisoned_, thought Shino with sick conviction. He forced his body to produce enough chakra to make an effective shield. It made his bugs go crazy and they started devouring his supplies more furiously but he'd rather use his own chakra than sacrifice his bugs to the barrage of senbons.

**

* * *

**

Battle field in general view

Everybody had their hands full and the whole field was a mess. The beautiful forest that once surrounded Konoha was now completely obliterated. The sun was going down now and yet everyone still fought. Their bodies ached but they knew better than to stop, to stop meant death. Sound was far from done; when there were no longer any genins to use they sent in another wave. This one was much smaller than the wave of genins but it still out numbered the decreasing number of Konoha's army. Konoha's worst nightmares came to life when each of the soldiers of Sound started showing signs of the cursed seal. Some of the soldiers nearly lost their lunch when they saw some of the atrocities the Sound soldiers morphed into. The armies fought tediously; occasionally some of their soldiers would lose their love and would go berserk. It helped to destroy most of Sound's cursed seal users but for Konoha any lose was too much. Their numbers were decreasing and they were constantly sending in new waves but even through all this they fought well. More Sound warriors were killed than Konoha shinobi. Naruto could tell this was going to be impossible to win if he didn't act soon. His frame glowed and started to elongate. In his place was a large and noble fox with black and gold fur. The fox's blue eyes glared at Sound's army.

"**Move back my dear warriors, you've fought well now it is my turn to help**!" he ordered. The shinobi of Konoha had never seen a more beautiful creature. Naruto's black fur shone in the moonlight and his golden tipped ears looked silver. There was no fear in their hearts like there had been when Kyuubi attack. His large tails smacked and swatted away Sound's soldiers. It was bloody and gory but in all its brutality it was a majestic sight. It only took about three hours of fighting along with Naruto and his now enlarged summons before sound's immense army was down to its hundreds. Naruto caught sight of Kabuto running away to escape the slaughter. A feral grin spread over his foxy features. He dropped his head in a low swoop and snatched Kabuto into the air. With a powerful chomp with his jaws he shredded Kabuto to bits. He spit out the remains to the ground.

"**Damn I always knew that guy was sour**."

Sasuke and the rest laughed as they took care of the remaining scarps of Sound's grand army. The feeling of victory was back, they were not fighting a losing battle. Naruto took off into the forest looking for the Sound's campsite. It wasn't hard to miss and soon he had it in shambles. He saved the worst for last, turning back into his humanoid form he walked calmly towards Orochimaru's tent.

"**Get out here Orochimaru. I will end this war now; I'll end the ring of sorrow that you've brought onto Konoha today**."

"Big words for just a brat." an equally slick voice answered. Orochimaru emerged from the tent, his face twisted into a scowl. Naruto wasted no time and charged, a bit of an amateurish move but right now he just wanted the jackass dead. They engaged into a fierce battle of their own. Orochimaru of course wasn't above using dirty tricks. Naruto being a demon made him immune to poison. Orochimaru cut his scythe in two with his Kusunagi. Naruto threw it aside with a heavy heart but continued to fight even if it was just with his bare hands. He backhanded Orochimaru hard o the jaw.

"**No longer shall you hurt those I care for**!" roared Naruto.

He lashed out; grabbing Orochimaru by the arm he flipped him over his back, slamming him into the floor hard. Naruto made sure to give him an extra punch to the head. Others would and should have died after that but Orochimaru stood up again. The sick snake made to kick Naruto in his midsection but Naruto ducked at just the right time. He threw a punch but Orochimaru anticipated this and ducked before trying to punch him in the gut. Instinctively Naruto curled up and stepped back before the punch could touch him. Orochimaru some what jumped when he stood to give a violent kick towards Naruto's face. Naruto sidestepped and kicked out as well, his kick was strong enough to make Orochimaru turn the other way.

"**Just how many Jutsus did you think you could master?! With each generation a new jutsu will be born, there would be no end and no meaning! For all your wasted time look what it has given you!**" yelled Naruto as he yanked Orochimaru's shirt. Naruto kneed Orochimaru in the face and growled. The more he fought the bastard the more his anger and sorrow manifested itself. His sorrow for all those years alone, all those years when he wasn't sure if he'd live to see another day, the years when he would cry until he had no more tears to shed, the days when he cried tears of blood, all of them!

He could no longer see, Orochimaru was no longer there instead his memories were erupting from within. He lashed out wildly like the cornered fox he was. All he wanted was to have a little bit of happiness but each time it came it was taken away. He wouldn't let it happen again, no never! They were his precious people! How could the stupid council expect him to leave them unguarded, to leave their lives like he was never there! He'd survived too much hate, too much anger…he was. Naruto was…Naruto was tired. He hated the looks on the faces of those genins when he had killed them. He hated the faces of his subordinates who had looked up to him with inspiration even when they were dieing. It was all too much, he was just one man, one container that was wearing thin. All of it was just too much…

**

* * *

**

With Hinata

Hinata was finishing off one of the final generals within the area when she felt a bombardment of emotions well within her. They were not her emotions…they were Naruto's. She felt tears spring from her eyes and heart. He'd felt all this and yet she had failed to see it. Had all their expectations damaged him so much, she searched the battle field for him. She shoved away leaf nins that tried to hug or contain her. She had no time to celebrate now, where was her husband? Where was her mate?! She caught the scent of his blood on the wind. She bolted with little time to think; she ran fast and prayed her feet carried her fast enough. She didn't acknowledge the presence of the people beside her, she just kept running. Her heart jumped into her throat, could Orochimaru have done something vile. No, that wasn't possible her Naruto-kun would and could not lose! On she pressed until she came upon a deserted Sound camp. The place was in shambles but she didn't give a flying flip about that. Where was Naruto?! She heard smacking nosies, sounds of punches hitting skin. She followed the sounds, and then she saw it, she saw him.

Naruto was standing at the heart of the Sound camp, his long blonde hair covering his face. He was abusing the body of a very dead Orochimaru. It was brutal to watch, it was obvious Orochimaru had died a long time ago but Naruto didn't seem to see that. He just kept punching and kicking. He had tears of blood staining his usually bright face. When his hair did move they saw it, his eyes were clouded, lost in something they couldn't see.

"Could it be a genjutsu that backfired on Orochimaru?" asked Kurenai who had chased down her student when she saw her running for her life. Itachi who stood beside her shook his head no, there was no such thing that could bring out so much hate and sorrow. So much pain that it ate away at the onlooker's heart. The commanders watched as the mind of one of their greatest generation turned mad with grief. Sasuke cried for his brother, the brother who had done so much to save him. Soon the whole army started piling in. They did not feel shame for their leader's mindless display of brutal force. No they did not feel shame; they felt anger screaming in their veins. Anger from their conscious that they had silenced long ago, it was all finally getting to them. They could feel it in the air, all of Naruto sadness and uncertainty.

The women wiped as well as the men, their sun which they had denied so much was going out. He had saved them but for what at the cost of his life and sanity. Konoha felt the deepest guilt they had felt in ages. Hinata finally breaking out of the whirlwind of emotions stepped forward. Each step was like a trial for her, testing if she could accept all of Naruto's pain and sorrow and with each step she did even if it just a little. She saw Naruto's slumped shoulders, the shoulders that were usually strong and broad. Her husband would yield to no one, she would give him her strength when he had none, and she would rid him of his nightmare. She gently rapt her arms around him, his body tensed but she didn't stop. She rested head on his shoulder and let her own tears run their path.

"Its okay Naruto…its okay, he's dead now. No one will take me or our little one away from us. Come on show me that bright smile of yours, you know the one that made me fall head over heels in love with you." Naruto's hands unclenched around Orochimaru's shirt dropped the dead body. That was a good sign, Hinata continued, she'd bring her husband back to her.

"It's over Naruto look, their all here…they're all alive." It grew harder for her to say what she wanted to say. Her words began to break as she openly sobbed. Naruto still hadn't regained all of himself but he'd never allow Hinata to cry in sadness that was just something he would never let happen. He feared Hinata's tears more than any army no matter how many. He turned around in her arms and returned the hug.

"…Hina-chan…?"

"Yes… its Hina-chan, I'm here along with everyone else. We survived, we won there's no need for you to hold it in any more. Rest…you've earned it love." She whispered.

It was like her words had been keys, keys that had opened the deepest of doors in Naruto's heart. The man she loved so much shriveled and cried harder in her arms. They fell to their knees. Hinata cradled Naruto like he was a baby; she hummed softly in his ear. Soon Naruto's body stopped racking with sobs and he began to relax then fell asleep. Hinata rocked back and forth as she continued to sing to him, her body glowed with chakra as she healed both of them.

Sakura cried and stood closer to Sasuke. The two were the epitome of Love. That night in respects to Naruto and his need for rest for Hinata wouldn't be separated from him and that would make it hard to carry him, Konoha's army camped there. They would celebrate their victory tomorrow when their savior was awake and they'd apology for all of their stupidity.

Naruto awoke a day later; again he cried at all the loyalty Konoha showed him. The loyalty and love they all gave freely, all the things he had wanted before when he was a kid. It saddened him a lot to think of what he'd be forced to leave once again. He led the army back to Konoha's noble gates. All the citizens of Konoha stood waiting by the gates. Naruto's heart skipped several beats just thinking about what they could be thinking. He was their monster surely they would not welcome him with open arms. He was about to past the threshold with his head hung down but Hinata lifted his chin.

"We are strong, we shall face this together."

_Dear God I love this woman_ thought Naruto. The first villager to move forward seemed to hesitate to come closer; she had something hidden in her hand. Naruto was expecting a dagger, imagine his surprise when she handed him a flower before running shyly back to the group. Hiashi now holding a walking cane made his way to the front.

"Welcome home child, welcome to your home. I wish we had said these words so long ago. Naruto-sama welcome and happy birthday." He finished with a smile at the end.

Naruto blushed as his mouth opened in shock. They had been fighting so long that they hadn't notice it had become his birthday. Tears came from his eyes again and once again he was not the only one that cried. All of Konoha wiped with their savior, both in happiness and sadness. An older lady shyly stepped forward and hugged him, he was tense again but he loved the hug. He had been deprived of such bodily contact as a child and now it was everything he had wished for. Warm and Kind, just the kind of feelings he had always wanted to be surrounded by. They moved further into the village, battered as it was it still looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than the days when it was whole with no signs of war. His sky blue eyes saddened by the deaths of so many, "Thank you all but first we must honor our dead."

The crowd nodded sympathetically. They grimaced at the aftermath. Bodies of loyal Konoha shinobi laid littered around the field. The number of Sound genins outweighed that though and that was the most horrifying apart. Such young lives lost. The enemy was no longer there; the Konoha nins broke down and bowed their heads. So many futures Sound was willing to throw away. Sasuke order the bodies burned in their honor so nothing could hold their spirits down. That day they carved the names of not only their soldiers but also the names of the naïve genins. Kids who more than likely been forced into the position of being soldiers, forced into a false maturity. The memorial stone overflowed with names. The pictures and white flowers were everywhere. It was the worst fate to die but it was even a sadder fate be forgotten.

"You've fought well my dear soldiers. My precious people of Konoha. I Sasuke Uchiha, your sixth hokage commend you. I pray we may never have to see a thing like this again and that we may one day be able to get over this great loss. In my past I have done many of wrongs but still Konoha you have forgiven me. I stand here today because someone gave it their all to save me from darkness. I stand here today because my brother Naruto Uzumaki stood by me when no other would."

Naruto and some of the villagers became confused, what was their hokage getting at? This was supposed to be a farewell speech.

"I say all this because this is a farewell speech a farewell to my candidacy of hokage." Shock rang through out the crowd. Naruto clenched his fists and gave Sasuke a warning look, was he trying to be funny?

"Konoha you have a better candidate for Hokage…you always have. I bring to you your next hokage Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd went wild, not in a bad way. No they villagers were happy and excited. Sure the loss of Sasuke no longer being their hokage was great but now that they've finally opened their eyes. Now that the hatred was no longer clouding their judgment they knew Naruto Uzumaki was their sun and for Konoha to shine again with all its warmth they would need him. They did not need the moon. They gave encouraging stares towards Naruto. What would he do, would he say no and hold a grudge that he every right to hold against them or would he take his rightful place.

Naruto's palms became sweaty and his face red with embarrassment at the open display of love from his home. God he liked how that word sounded, Home, how he wanted to call Konoha that for so long. He wetted his lips and then opened his mouth to speak. Everyone leaned in, they wanted to know what his next words would be, even if it killed them they wanted to know.

_**She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it**_

A** fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And that it was time**

**Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye**

**I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be**

**She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away**

**Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind**

**God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home**

**Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted  
One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home**

**The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends**

* * *

Beginning song was **'million voices' by Barlow girls, **the ending song was '**she walked away' by Barlow girls. **Okay it ends there folks. I'll update when next I can I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if my fighting scenes weren't good enough I try. Well I hope all of you have read would review, kind of like a send off. Either way thank you all so very much.

Chibi narrator: I feel so proud of this chapter!

Itachi: bows and gives saki

Chibi narrator: why thank you Itachi-nii!


	20. Chapter 20:The end is just the beginning

Alright the final chapter is in! just wanted to thank you all for reading this and being with me through out all my grammar errors. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I would really like it if all of you reviewed to tell me how you liked the story as a whole.

* * *

It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning time

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
I know you know deep inside that your time has come

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Men can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
I know you know deep inside that your time has come

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Men can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Men can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

"once in every lifetime" by Jem.

* * *

Chapter 20: The end is only the beginning

Naruto open his mouth and instantly the words flew out like they were meant to be, like fate had decided this a long time ago. "If you would allow me I would love to be your hokage."

His voice had been loud enough for people to hear but it had still been slightly timid, not what they had expected from Konoha's number one hyperactive blonde. It had been quiet and shy but they had heard it none the less, the villagers of konoha yelled in joy and bliss. Honestly Naruto didn't know what to say. When he was younger his dream had been to become the greatest hokage, to gain respect and love from the villagers. Over the years the dream had dulled and taken a back seat to protecting his precious people. He had been disillusioned over the years about the position of hokage. Now that he was finally getting the position it was quite humbling.

He held onto his wife's ever supporting hand as he shyly made his way towards the dais. There were a very few things Naruto was sure of in his life but Hinata he knew would be a constant. The raven haired woman had stuck with him through it all and what she had done for him just the night before had made that all too clear. She had tamed his emotions, claimed them all for herself and accepted him when he was at his weakest. He stood at the dais with his head down at first before slowly raising it. His mature blue eyes caught the faces of his friends in the crowd. They were all smiling or smirking.

_They had planned this hadn't they_, Naruto didn't know whether to be angry for the surprise or hug each of them for helping him fulfill his dream. _I think I'll go with the latter when next I see them._

He stared at the countless faces of villagers that were encouraging him to speak with their eyes. What the hell he wasn't one to wallow in his emotions for too long. Naruto broke into a huge foxy grin and already the change had begun. The villager could feel the energy returning to their war withered bodies.

"Well folks this is a real honor…really it is. When I was a kid I always used to run around screaming I wanted to be hokage. I never really realized what it meant to be hokage until one of my precious people died because of that position. I never knew being hokage wasn't just a badge until my inspiration; Sarutobi oji-san died protecting the village." His eyes twinkled with a kind light as they came to rest on Sarutobi. The old man had a big smile on his face now young again thanks to Naruto asking the Shinigami to take some of his age away along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. It was shocking for the villagers to see their former hokages again and all were in their mid twenties. The rookie nine still didn't know how Naruto did it. The third gave his favorite grandson a thumbs up while holdings a crying Konohamaru by his side.

Naruto gave a light hearted chuckle and continued, "I've realized what makes Konoha strong was our will to protect each other. When all hope is lost the will to protect sharpens any blade! Truthfully I know there have been many things that have happened while I was growing up but do not be discouraged. I hold none of that against any of you. Love can be a strange thing; it can turn into hate very easily. I have seen all of you when you your eyes were not clouded by rage. How kind you all could be even if hadn't been to me at the time. I hold none of it against you and from this point on I hope we can move past that. I hope we can heal the scars that have been left in Konoha. Each and every one of you are now my responsibility and I promise to protect and care for each and every one of you. You all may not know much about me personally because we could never really get that far but know this. **I always keep my promises**!"

The crowd roared and cheered for their new hokage. Already their spirits had been lifted and there were smiles on the faces of the young.

"Geeze dobe you make me look bad" said a smirking Sasuke in good spirit. Naruto stuck out his tong, "What can I say teme I am aren't I?"

The village laughed in good merit, once that was an unthinkable thing and now it was happening. It felt good. Hinata thought since everyone was making announcements this would be a good time for her to make her own. She turned to her husband and then the crowd below them. Naruto noticed this and stopped jesting with Sasuke, giving her his full attention. "What is it Hina-chan?"

Hinata gave him one of her striking smiles, "Well I just thought it would be a good time to tell you…"

Naruto unconsciously leaned forward, willing her to go on.

"I'm pregnant, two months to be exact" she said blushing as the crowd below them whooped in encouragement and joy. She looked at her husband's face only to see he wasn't there, at first she felt anger welling inside her, the jerk had used the Hiraishin. _Just wait until I find you Uzumaki, I'll…_, her angry tirade of thoughts were cut short by Sasuke who coughed and pointed downward. Hinata's eyes followed his finger only to see her husband passed out cold on the floor a grin plastered on his face. At first she tried to muffle her laughter but it was no use and soon it became full blown out laughter. The villager joined her in good humor. The weight that had been weighing so heavily on them now completely gone and would stay so in years to come. For the main time they laughed at their great hokage who had just fainted at being told his wife was pregnant. Naruto would never live this down, no matter how good a hokage he became!

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to the comforts of being cuddled by something soft. He moved closer to the warmth, rapping his arms around the slim waist beside him. The scent of lilies placed a sweet smile on his face.

"Aw you're so cute cuddling"

Naruto's head rose to come face to face with his beautiful wife's pale skin. Her silver pearl like eyes shone in a kind light, one that had made him fall in love with her the instant they met as kids. He kissed her stomach causing her to giggle and playfully push him away.

"So when were you going to tell me love?"

"I wanted to tell you, Kami knows I tried but every time I did something would come up!" Hinata flailed her arms in exasperation. It was one of the few moments that her graceful Hyuga breeding did not interfere with her emotions or how she expressed them. Naruto sat up and took a look around the room, noting that he had never seen it before but for some reason it held a comfortable feel to it. He felt he wasn't out of place at all being here, beside Hinata.

"Baby where are we?"

"We're in my old room, Sasuke helped carry you when you choose to faint on us" said Hinata with a smug look. Naruto's eyebrow twitched but his face held an equally smug smirk. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope"

"I'm a hokage now."

"I know dear mister hokage but you'd better not be looking for favors from me. Hokage or not you are my Naruto-kun before anything else" she said as her cute petal lips formed a pout. Naruto chuckled at his wife's cute antics; he pulled her closer again and hugged her before moving to kiss her on her forehead. He grinned when he saw her pale cheek turn rosy, to anyone it would just have been a cute kiss on the forehead but he knew it meant more to Hinata. The kiss to her forehead had been a promise he had made to her, a promise to stand by her no matter what. A promise where he would be there to catch her each and every time she fell, though with him around she wouldn't be falling much.

"So what do you think we should name the little one?"

Hinata placed a finger to her lip, concentrating seriously on a name. Naruto shook his head, "You know what things like that can't be rushed; forget I asked for the moment. I'm sure when the time is right a name will come to us." Hinata nodded and they just simply lay there together, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"So you guys ever planning on getting up, I believe the new hokage has things to do" said an all too familiar voice.

"Why Shikamaru I believe you're just jealous" slyly said Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now why would I be jealous when I have Temari to cuddle with?"

"Because you know that if Gaara were to see you there wouldn't be any pieces of you left for her to pick up" retorted Naruto, already knowing he had won this battle of wits.

"Low blow Uzumaki…low blow" Shikamaru mumbled as he walked away from the doorway.

"Come on Hina-chan I hate to say it but I think he's right. I have much to do and people to see if I'm going to make this into a Konoha that my future child may live in."

"As you wish hokage-sama" said Hinata with a mocking bow.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if it was right for me and Kyuu-chan to bring you out of your shell. We created a smart-ass!" yelled Naruto as he ran out of the room, hoping to escape Hinata's wrath.

And so began the reign of one of Konoha's greatest hokages; Naruto Kazame Uzumaki. He ruled with dignity and honor; his filled the rift that had begun to grow within Konoha. He healed the hearts of its citizens and protected his precious people. Hinata gave birth to a bouncing baby girl named Satomi, Satomi Kazame. She was a cute little baby who grew up to have red hair, a dormant gene from Naruto's mother and silver pearl like eyes just like her mother lady Hinata. Hinata herself had patched things up with her father. Now they were taking their time to know each other, he even went so far as to be the one to arrange Naruto and Hinata's remarriage. It had been a glorious occasion that still had Konoha glowing for days afterward. Itachi had taken up teaching at the academy saying he had had enough of bloodshed in his life and needed a break. Tsunade and Jiraiya were married not long after and after adopting a little boy they had found in the wilderness together, they started a family of three.

Konoha was finally moving forward. Naruto made it his first act in power to rid the Hyuga clan of its council of elders and gave them a better seal to keep the byakugan dormant without the brain damaging punishment. Neji had been thankful to him and Hinata, giving him his complete loyalty like the rest of the rookie nine. Shodaime and Nidaime found it extremely hard to adjust at first but with the warming effect of Naruto's rule and the open hearted citizens of Konoha they soon found a home in the village. Kyuubi after having a public announcement to all of Konoha and standing through yells of harsh verbal abuse and even having things thrown at her had finally won her forgiveness from the people of Konoha. Of course they had asked that she be loyal to their village, Kyuubi being the wise demon that she was had agree on her own terms. 'She would only protect the village of fire for as long as they stayed pure and loving to all things. The moment she thought they were unfit for her or any of her descendants protection she would end her ties to konoha completely'. Arashi had taken her to visit the grave of his former wife, the late Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's heritage was made public at Arashi and Kyuubi's marriage years later.

Shino our beloved bug user had finally gotten his girl Hana, merging the two clans. Shikamaru moved to Suna to be with Temari. After a talk with Naruto, Gaara had agreed not to break Shikamaru's bones unless he made Temari cry. You could just imagine what happened when he proposed and she cried in joy. Their marriage had to happen two weeks afterwards since the groom had to get out of the hospital first.

After five years in power Naruto gave his position to Sasuke and then continued to watch over Konoha from the shadows. Occasionally his family and friends would come from within the shadows to save Konoha from a war or civil crisis. Soon Naruto's family became legends among the citizens; they called them the guardians of fire. For his own part Sasuke was a good great hokage, working along side his wife Sakura. The two had slowly begun to rebuild the Uchiha clan, this time it was one filled with love. Sakura made sure to that. Konohamaru took over soon after as the seventh hokage. In the end Konoha regained its strength and shine. The way it should have long ago. Many wars would come and go but a family of demons and immortals would watch over it all.

* * *

Well that's the ending. I know it may be a let down from the other chapter but my brain wouldn't let me write anything else. I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter though and the story as a whole. I hope you will continue to read my stories and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I wish you all good luck with your lives and your battles. I hope the songs I used have inspired you guys with some of the things in your lives. You'd be surprised how much a song has to say; sometimes it describes just what you're going through. There will be a squeal but you'll be surprised in what time it'll be taking place in. Nothing too high-tech in the future, just know it will be in modern times. Love ya, thanks for being with me till the end!


End file.
